Love In All The Wrong Places
by Keeny1987
Summary: Dean meets a gorgeous hunter with a shady past. M for Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: 12/3/2017: Decided to change how I was doing chapters. They were done basically like scenes, but now I've mashed it together so now its like an "episode."_

 _Asteriks (***) indiacte a new scene. Did a little editing on the way, but absolutely nothing major. Spelling and grammatical only._

 _Obvs, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. Amelia/Amy is my creation._

When Sam and Dean reached town, it was too late to start investigating. They checked into the run down motel with cash, of course. Sam was exhausted and fell straight to sleep. Dean lay awake and just could not make sleep happen, so he went out. There was a bar just down the road he could walk to.

The hole in the wall bar was filled with mostly middle-aged men and women drinking away their unhappy lives, couldn't expect much more on a weekday. Dean ordered a whiskey and hunkered down listening to the lousy picks on the juke box. There was an older couple next to the juke box filling it up with lame songs they could grind to. As he surveyed the bar, he saw a beautiful blonde sitting on the other end of the long bar. She was drinking something dark and had a scowl on; looking at the couple while also on her phone. Dean decided to take his chance and started sauntering over.

As he got closer, he noticed her legs dangling from the stool, not even touching the bar on the stool she had to of used as a step to hoist herself up. She was wearing jeans, a graphic tee he couldn't see clearly under a Batman hoodie that was zipped up, and converse shoes. He smirked as he noticed the hoodie was one of those that she could wear the Batman mask if she wanted. She was finishing her drink as he walked up.

"Going to have another?" Dean asked her, laying some money on the bar.

She looked up a little startled having been staring at her phone and looked over to her drink, "I sure the hell am." She beamed a huge smile at him and Dean noticed how her smile lit up her whole face and made her blue eyes twinkle.

Dean got the attention of the bartender and she ordered a Jack and Coke. "And don't water that shit down!" she told him. "I'm from Wisconsin, I can out drink any dude here."

Dean couldn't help but smile and hid it behind taking another sip.

The blonde went back on her phone and Dean commented, "can I get a conversation?"

She looked up, "Sorry, you caught me while I was hatching my devious plan." She showed him her phone. On her phone was an app that connected to the juke box and she had a huge selection of music and there was an option to pay extra for "Play First." He looked at her devious smile and her eyes were positively glowing with mischief.

"They've been pumping money into that thing for over an hour now. They were over here and he told her this is the last trip they were making, he couldn't keep paying for music AND drinks. This music is getting old and I'm tired of watching her grind on him. So I've chosen all music that grinding isn't really an option."

Dean took a real look at her list. And while he approved of many of the songs, she was quite right. They were not the kind of songs you wanted on the dance floor. This bar didn't have a dance floor anyway, Dean smiled. "That is a genius idea there."

She pressed the confirm button on her phone just as one of the older couple's selections was ending and on came Metallica. The look on the older redhead's face had the two cracking up. The couple complained to the bartender, but the man told them everyone else in the bar seemed to enjoy the selection and whoever selected paid for it fair and square. Dean and the woman kept chuckling and clutched at each other while they attempted to not draw the couple's attention.

"Names Amelia," the blonde said still laughing, "but everyone calls me Amy."

"Dean," he answered taking her hand.

Amy noted the look in Dean's eyes as he took another drink and knew she found something else to do for the night.

They spent a good amount of the time laughing and drinking until Amy invited Dean to her room, which happened to be the same motel he was in and only two doors down from the room Sam was sleeping in.

Once the door was locked behind her, they wasted no time in pleasantries. It became all hands and mouths as they quickly undressed. Amy pushed Dean on the bed and began kissing down his chest and his muscular stomach to his hard member. Dean leaned back and moaned as she began her work. She knew what she was doing; she brought him to the edge and pulled back enough so her night didn't end early. Sucking off the little pre-cum that had emerged, she looked up and told him, "my turn." He didn't even speak, just grabbed her up onto the bed. He hungrily took in one breast while kneading at the other. Amy moaned her pleasure as his hand moved from her breast to her clit. He rubbed so perfectly her hips moved to the rhythm he was creating. He moved his hand so two fingers hooked in and his thumb continued circling her clit. He began pumping and Amy could feel the orgasm building. She grabbed a pillow and screamed her pleasure into it.

Dean continued to enter into her with his large cock. She quickly positioned her legs over his shoulders to get the angle she loved. His length pounding in with all his strength caused her to quickly reach climax again. She brought her legs down in order to reach around Dean and move in rhythm with him. As her orgasm waved over her she bit down on his shoulder and pulled on his hair. Her orgasm pulsing around him caused him to cum as well. He buried into her hair that smelled of coconut and groaned out as he finished.

A few minutes after they regained their senses, Amy began getting dressed in pajama pants and tank top, "Believe me when I tell you, Dean, I don't cuddle. You got somewhere else you can go?"

Dean got dressed, "just like that, you're done? I feel so used." Amy just stared at him. "My room is just two doors down, actually." Dean smirked and had a confused look. He was used to women trying to get a little more from him.

"It's been fun dude. Maybe we'll see each other around.

Sam and Dean were dressed in their suits, knowing they would be going to the morgue after breakfast and would need to look the part. As they left their room, they noticed Claire Novak leaning against the station wagon that was parked next to the Impala.

"I freaking knew it was you two!"

"Woah, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Same thing you are Dean, three families of five missing and one found dead. Sounded like our kind of thing.

"Jody knows you're here?" Sam asked.

"Oh my God," Claire rolled her eyes."Yes Sam, Jodi knows. I'm not alone either."

"Ok, miscreant," Dean knew that voice, "let's get this show on the road." Amy was dressed in a very smart pant suit that hugged her curves and Dean unconsciously licked his lips. Amy walked to the driver's side of the station wagon, "Breakfast first. If I don't get some coffee, I might lose my mind!"

"Maybe don't stay out all night," Claire said.

"Except I wasn't OUT all night," Amy chuckled as she shot Dean a look. Claire noticed the look.

"GROSS! Tell me you did not have sex with Dean Winchester!"

"Didn't know he was Winchester last night, but: Ok, I did not have sex with Dean," Amy began laughing as she got in the car,"Of course, I'm lying," she said low only to shout, "Get in loser, food. You two wanna come too?"

"Totally," Dean answered as he got into the back seat.

Sam shrugged and followed suit while Claire rolled her eyes and got into the front seat.

The entire ride to the restaurant, Amy sang off-key, loudly. After being sat at the diner, the group started talking.

They each ordered their food and Sam started the questions, "So you two hunt together?"

"Sometimes," both girls answered.

"Do you often not share rooms?" Dean asked.

"So gross," Claire commented. Amy roared with laughter. "We stopped sharing rooms when we discovered Amy wakes up ready to fight a bitch."

Both guys looked over to Amy as she received her coffee and began sweetening it up. "I like sugar, leave me alone."

"I'm more curious about the waking up ready to fight a bitch," Sam remarked.

"Oh yeah, well…" Amy shrugged. "I was having a bad dream and I punched her."

"No," Claire interjected, "she was having a night terror, and nearly choked the life out of me."

"PTSD," Amy said and sipped her coffee. "It's a bitch." Dean nodded with an understanding look. He was quite the angry sleeper himself. It also made him realize why she had kicked him out as he drank his black coffee.

The food arrived and they all hushed while the food was passed around. Dean received a meat lover's breakfast burrito platter, Sam got a heart healthy omelet, Claire with a strawberry crepe, and Amy had a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Amy and Dean wasted no time in beginning to devour their food.

"How'd you meet?" Sam asked before taking a bite.

"Ooee shaae mah ash," Amy mumbled through a mouthful of pancake. She swallowed, "I didn't do the investigating I should have and ended up in way over my head. Lucky me, Jody and Claire were on it."

"Jodi called me in as she watched this numbskull enter the nest of nearly 20 vamps."

"I'm never gonna live this down," Amy began. "I had some bad intel, I didn't realize the nest had started converting and not just eating. I admit, I shouldn't have rushed it."

"ShoOoee n Air shaed you?" Dean said after taking a giant bite of burrito.

"Would you two chew and swallow BEFORE talking?" Claire asked. Sam chuckled and both foodies looked at her with stuffed faces and wide eyes.

Amy took a big gulp swallow, "yeah, my ass was almost toast when Jody came rushing in and blew the head off the guy on me with a shot gun. Claire came in after her with that amazing machete and the three of us were able to finish the job. Afterwards, Jody told me she learned that day what the nest was doing and she was actually about to call you two when she saw me at the last crime scene. She tailed me and was distracted from calling in back up. Instead of letting me die, though, she saved my ass."

"You're welcome," Claire smiled. Amy grabbed Claire by the neck and gave her a noogie. "Cut it out."

"Anyway I was at the last crime scene, so I have to still be the investigating agent today. Claire doesn't pull off 'authority' well. If you guys still wanna work this case, one of you can come to the morgue with me and the other can go with Claire. She was going to check out the houses of the missing families."

"I'll go to the morgue," Dean volunteered. Sam gave Dean an entertained look and Claire scoffed.

Amy threw down some cash, "let's get going then."

After switching up cars, Amy and Dean arrived at the morgue with Dean driving the Impala. "How do you get people to believe the FBI lets you drive this thing on the job?"

Dean shrugged, "People believe what makes them comfortable."

Amy nodded as she got out of the car. He was right; most people will do anything to not see the scary truth. And Dean was part of the scary truth. Sure, he fought the things that go bump in the night, he wasn't scary per se. But once you know there are people that fight the frightening things out there, you know that world exists. Better to ignore the signs pointing to the truth and live in ignorant bliss. Amy was just one of the few crazy people that stared the monsters in the face and didn't run away.

Walking up to the doors of the morgue, there was a brunette woman at a small desk typing on the computer and listening to classical music. Her hair was held up tightly in a bun in the exact style Amy was wearing her hair. Only difference was that Amy had bangs that swooped to the side and rested just above her left eye while this woman clearly chose no bangs. As they walked up the woman turned to look at the two agents, her brown eyes looking tired and her face etched with apprehension and sleepiness. "You must be Agent Ross," she stood and held out a hand to Amy, "Please call me Lauren. Sheriff Sanders told me you would stop by today. And you are?" She asked holding her hand out to Dean.

"Agent Hetfield," Dean answered. Amy noticed the name belonged to James Hetfield and laughed on the inside.

On the outside she nodded, "given the amount of people missing, the agency sent someone my way. Apparently I can't handle it on my own."

Lauren nodded and began putting the paperwork she just printed into folders that she placed in two boxes, "I wish I weren't the only coroner in this town right now. Steve is on his honeymoon. This type of stuff just doesn't happen here. Didn't think we'd need someone else. I've only completed three of the exams."

Amy and Dean nodded and Dean spoke, "Have you discovered anything that may be of use?"

Lauren uncovered one of the mangled bodies and said, "This one has signs of severe abuse. Bones broken, muscles and tendons torn, I have yet to find any skin." Dean looked at the body with disgust, but not surprise. Amy filled him in on the blood soaked disaster that was the last crime scene. "With the dentals I do know this is Karen, the teenage daughter. Hard to say exactly, but I would say she put up a fight. The finger bones look as if they broke while in a fist," she put up some x-rays on the screen."

Amy was looking very closely to the body without getting close enough to touch, "Are those bite marks?"

Lauren nodded, "that's what I thought. I've taken some samples to send out. I don't know what kind of bite marks, but they look human. I just…what kind of human could do this?"

Dean and Amy both frowned looking at Lauren. Amy just shook her head and looked at Dean. His broad shoulders shrugged as he looked into Amy's eyes, "Humans can be just as bad as monsters sometimes."

Amy shook her head and looked back at the body, "While I'm sure it won't be fun for you, but looking at these bodies like this is not going to help me. Can we listen to your tapes and read your notes?" Lauren was covering the body back up and pushing it into the body fridge.

"That's what I was doing before you came in. I've got copies of everything for you and the Sheriff. It is what made things a little slower, but I want to help you guys find whoever, whatever did this and make it stop. You don't think the missing families look like this too, do you?"

"Unfortunately it is entirely possible," Amy answered as she turned away.

"It's the horrors of the job," Dean rumbled behind her.

Lauren frowned and headed out with the two, "Both are identical," she said pointing to two boxes. "One for you, one for the Sheriff, he'll be by to pick things up when I call him."

"Thank you so much," Amy spoke walking to the box. "One of us will be by to pick up the rest, but we need to get started."

Dean used his long legs to make it to the box first, "I've got it Agent Ross." He gave Amy a smile and began to head towards the elevator.

Lauren walked next to Amy hanging behind a little, "Even in all this horror, he's checking you out and flirting with you," she whispered. Lauren looked at Dean's backside with a little lust and looked back at Amy. "He so tall and handsome, you should totally go for it."

Amy whispered back, "Oh, I totally would but," she made a gesture with her hand to indicate small.

"No!" Lauren said as they caught up to Dean.

"I know, it was disappointing to discover, but life is not fair." The elevator door opened and the two agents stepped inside. Lauren nodded and waived at them as she walked back towards the doors to finish the terrible job up ahead.

Dean and Amy were alone in the elevator, "What was she whispering?"

Amy laughed heavily and tears began welling up.

"What?"

"She told me to go for it with you."

"How is that funny? You did go for it."

Amy's face sobered a little bit, "I didn't tell her that!" She started laughing even harder than before clutching her sides, "I told her I wouldn't cuz your dick is small!"

Dean looked at her with complete shock, "Why?" The doors to the elevator opened.

Amy quickly wiped the tears, stopped laughing and composed herself so anyone watching them would think they were just two agents having just seen another horror. They didn't talk again until driving in the Impala.

"I don't have a small dick," Dean whimpered.

"Duh," Amy rolled her eyes. "But it was funny."

Dean turned his music up a little louder but not enough that it would drown Amy out. Amy looked at her phone and read the texts from Claire. All missing families and the dead one weren't just families of five. They all had a mother, a father, a teenage daughter, a preteen son, and a toddler-6 year old child. Amy's stomach dropped as she thought about all those people dying in the same horrific manner. The frown on her lips and furrowed brows kept Dean silent.

"I think we are looking at more than one. Whatever it is doing this, I don't think it's alone. It's too many people in too short of time to just be one," Amy stated.

Dean nodded as they pulled up to the motel. The thought had crossed his mind at the morgue.

The four hunters spent their day in the motel room scouring over the notes and searching for any new leads. Around 2 o' clock Amy received the call from Lauren that the rest of the notes were ready. Dean and Claire volunteered to leave to retrieve the notes and lunch. It was clear they both wanted out of the research zone. After pondering a moment, Amy said that was fine, but reminded them only Dean goes in to pick up the notes from Lauren. Teasing that Dean should get her number and prove his dick wasn't small.

On the ride back from picking up food, Claire brought up the uncomfortable situation on her mind, "You aren't trying to date her, are you?" Dean looked over at her super confused, "Amy!"

"Oh, no. No, Claire, we honestly had no idea. I would have definitely backed off if I knew she was hunting with you and Jody. Jody might kill me when she finds out." He did not add that since the damage was already done, he wouldn't mind going at it again. He knew Claire too well to even joke.

"No, she won't. She knows how Amy is," Claire sighed. "She doesn't date. Dean, she doesn't even do seconds."

Dean nodded. He definitely got that vibe from Amy. He assumed it was because of Claire, but Claire was informing her that is not the only reason she seemed so uninterested. The thought disappointed him and he furrowed his brows, not understanding why that disappointed him so much. He knew on one level that he certainly couldn't pursue more for such obvious reasons. He had hoped for at least one more night. Maybe a night they could take a little time to thoroughly enjoy themselves. Their one night was amazing but very short.

Entering back into the room, Amy was on the phone. Worry etched all over her face as she was writing in her notebook. Sam explained that there were more people missing than the families and all of the extra missing knew the families in one way or another. One was a babysitter, one was friend of the teenager, and two were from a mommy and me group. He said Amy immediately got on the phone with a hunter named Billy, asking him about an old case. Claire told the boys, Billy was a hunter Amy referred to and talked to often, but he was never introduced to Jody or the girls. Sam and Dean looked at each other with the same question in their eyes, "who was this Billy she was not bringing around anyone?"

Amy got off the phone, grabbed her bag of food and began eating her burger angrily, pushing food to one side of her cheeks, "I think it's a family of crazy ass shapeshifters."

Claire sat and opened her bag, "what do you mean?"

"Billy hunted a family of shapeshifters that took the place of the families they ATE," Claire stopped mid-bite. "He gave me the details he could remember without pulling out any notes. They got away and he never picked them up again. I told him about the scenes here and he said it sounds the same. Only back then, it was families of 4. Now its families of 5 with one of those kids being younger, which would make sense for how long ago he hunted them. They had another child."

Dean was eating his food as well when he said, "So we have to find out which family they are posing as right now." Claire and Sam both looked as if they lost their appetite.

"Is this Billy going to come to finish his hunt?" Sam pushed, hoping for some information on who this Billy was.

Amy shook her head, "Billy doesn't hunt anymore. He helps me with information sometimes, but he does not get into the thick of things. His family is much safer where he is now." She looked up at Claire, "Eat. I know the idea of eating humans is in your head right now, but that burger is cow. You need to eat." Her voice was concerned and it caused Claire and Sam to obey.

Sam and Dean shared another look and seemed to be speaking each other using just their eyes. Amy scowled at them. They didn't trust her intel, they didn't trust Billy. Most hunters don't trust some mystery person on the phone, but she couldn't tell them the truth about Billy. She could never tell anyone the truth about Billy, it would get him killed. She would never let that happen to him. He was a good man, a family man, and he did not deserve self-righteous hunters coming after him for what he was.

Sam picked up his laptop before continuing, "Where should we start? Finding out which family they are, can't imagine this will be easy."

"I think Dean and I should question the families of those that are missing. In Billy's case, those extra people that went missing saw something they shouldn't have. I want to know where they were headed. See if these families are connected in any way?"

"Sounds like a good idea. And you'll be able to get me alone again," Dean smirked and winked at Amy. Claire and Sam rolled their eyes.

"All my hopes and dreams have come true," Amy's voice dripped with sarcasm as she stood and grabbed her jacket.

Dean and Amy started with the babysitter's family. She was the first to go missing, before any families. The babysitter's parents did not have any useful information for the hunters to use, but Dean was able to speak to her little brother who sat on the swing set in the back yard, and got information the police were not able to receive. Adults ignore children too much, but Dean knows a child that has seen something he shouldn't have seen. Dean was once a child that saw such horrors.

Little Derek had snuck into Missy's car when she went to babysit that night she went missing. He was friends with the preteen son and wanted to go too. Missy refused to allow it because she didn't want to watch her bratty little brother and the 3 year old. He was trying to sneak into the house when he heard Missy scream. He looked through basement window he was near and saw her body lying on the basement floor. It was at this point Derek did not want to continue. Dean urged him, told him that whatever he saw, it was ok to tell him; told him that he and Amy were there to believe him. Amy had nodded and gave Derek sad eyes, knowing he kept this a secret worried her. She knew no child should live with this type of secret. Hell, no adult should have to live with this type of secret.

Derek had seen his sister get eaten by his friend's family. His friend and the sister were taking bites out of Missy while the parents had cut skin off her and fed it to the youngest. He told them he had seen their eyes glow in the large light that was in the basement. Derek hadn't made a sound that night. He ran as fast as he could all the way back home. He ran into his room and under the covers. Missy told him the monsters can't get you under the covers.

Dean and Amy gave each other very serious stares. They knew this child should not keep this sight to himself; that this secret was one that could destroy a part of him, but they couldn't let him talk yet. They needed to be sure that the shifters would not come for him.

Amy spoke next, "Derek, there is going to be a day that I am going to come to you and tell you it is safe to tell this secret to your parents." He looked at her, disbelieving. "Today isn't that day. I will tell you only when I know the monsters are gone. Dean and I are going to make sure you are safe by making the monsters go away. I promise."

Derek had looked at her, wide-eyed, scared, and unbelieving. He looked at Dean and was met with a very serious nod. He nodded, "But you have to promise not to say anything until Amy tells you it is ok. We will only tell you once it is safe and the monsters are gone."

"I promise," Derek stated.

In the Impala, Amy texted Claire what the kid saw and asked if her and Sam found anything. Claire texted back that the family missing and the most recently found dead family were in the same mommy and me group and they were looking at the rest of the families enrolled. With luck, the family they were posing as happened to be in that group as well.

Dean and Amy drove in silence for a bit. Both thinking about the terrors each family must have gone through. Suddenly, Amy's phone began playing 'Hungry Like the Wolf' and startled them both out of their thoughts. "Billy, what's up?"

Dean gripped the wheel a bit; he did not like the idea of some mystery hunter helping this case. It was already weird enough for him and Sam to be working with two hunters. They had only truly stayed on the case in a teamwork fashion for Claire. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Are you sure?" he heard Amy speaking. "We're in a lot of trouble if they do that again, Billy." She quieted and Billy finished.

"We need to check on that coroner, now!" she told Dean as she began dialing her phone. The phone went to voicemail, "Faster Dean."

Dean did not hesitate to use his lead foot, "What did Billy say?"

"He checked back into the town from 7 years ago." Amy continued to fill Dean in on how the killings and disappearances had stopped. Billy had been in town for over two weeks before finally calling it quits due to lack of activity. He figured that the family must have moved on to a new place and he hadn't seen the same killings in years, nor the same disappearances. "Dean; the lead detective on the case years ago is missing, the three coroners died in a fire, and the sheriff was found dead, partially eaten. The sheriff seemed to have been dead before Billy left town. Except Billy spoke to him the day he left town. All the evidence on his case got destroyed, even deleted from the system. The shifters knew they had a hunter on their tail and they took care of it. If they even THINK were in town!"

Dean screeched to a stop at the entrance while on his phone. Even though Amy was out of the car first, Dean made it to the door before her with his much longer legs, "Sammy, check on the sheriff and his family," he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes got wide and he looked at Amy, "Shit. Amy and I are checking on the coroner to make sure she's still alive. Take Claire and check on the sheriff, we'll be there shortly. Don't do anything until we get there." Dean walked very quickly to the elevator with Amy running behind him to keep up.

Once the doors to the elevator were closed, "What did Sam say? What is going on?"

"There was one more family in that mommy and me group that was a family of five. They don't fully fit the M.O." Amy looked at him waiting for him to finish, even though she knew the story, he looked her dead in the eyes. "The sheriff has a wife and three sons."

"Shit," she responded as the doors opened.

Stepping out of the elevator, they saw Lauren alive and well, talking to Sheriff Sanders.

Amy's demeanor was impressive. She walked over to them with a sense of purpose and urgency, "Sheriff Sanders, thank goodness you're here!" The sheriff looked at her, clearly disgruntled. "I received word from a colleague; he worked a case very similar to this one seven years ago. The perpetrators were never found. We believe they are here."

The sheriff's eyes first grew wide then squinted as Amy was making her way to Lauren, looking her in the eyes, "The coroners that worked with our colleague died in a fire, we believe it was not an accident."

"Oh my god," Lauren started, "am I in danger?"

"We're afraid you might be," Dean said.

"I will take her to the station," the sheriff started toward Lauren.

"No, sheriff," Dean began, "I think you should come with us to check on your family." The shifter turned to look at Dean's tall frame, anger clear in his eyes.

Amy looked between the two, "Yes. Lauren, you should go home. The coroners died in a fire at the morgue, we believe the suspects were destroying as much evidence as possible. They did not care if people were hurt in their attempts," she looked at the sheriff, "but the sheriff was found dead, we're worried about you and your family."

Lauren nodded gathering her things and running towards the elevator when the sheriff pulled out his gun and shouted, "Stop where you are, Lauren."

Amy was standing next to the sheriff and had a silver knife to his back while Dean pointed his own gun at him and with authority, "Let the girl go, NOW!"

Lauren looked on the scene with fear and confusion. She had known Sheriff Sanders all her life, went to school with his wife. Why was he pointing a gun at her? "John, what is-"

Sheriff Sanders lowered his gun and saying, "Go Lauren, I'll find you later."

Amy restrained herself from stabbing him after that threat to Lauren. Dean's fury was written all over his face. Once Lauren was safe behind the doors of the elevator Amy spoke with her knife still on the sheriff as she grabbed the gun away, "you're hot when you're angry."

Dean's face softened a little as he fought a smirk and the sheriff growled, "Are you seriously flirting right now, hunter?"

Amy shrugged and looked at Dean, "What's the plan here? Lauren saw us in a stand-off."

The shifter laughed. "What are you laughing at, bucko? We're the ones with eyes on your family," Dean stated with his gun still raised in one hand and his phone in the other. The sheriff quieted as the phone rang. "Dean," Sam's voice came from the other end, "we're at the sheriff's house, but Sanders isn't here."

"I know," Dean's voice spoke gravely, "he is in front of us right now, and we were right."

"What do you need?"

"Stay on the family, Sam. We are on our way," and he hung up.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" the shifter asked."The great Winchesters needing such a small girl to help them."

Amy spoke as she dug the knife in just a little, "You leave this building with me. Dean will pick us up away from prying eyes."

Amy and the shifter rode in the backseat with Amy training a gun on him the whole way to the sheriff's home where Sam and Claire were keeping watch. The sky was getting dark as Dean pulled up behind the station wagon. Claire was waiting with a gun in hand.

"Run and she shoots," Dean put matter-of-factly. "And she was trained by an even better shot than me."

Amy kept her guard up as the shifter got out one door, refusing to move towards her door until he was completely out with the door shut, having already learned her lesson in carelessness for cases like this. She climbed out, keeping her gun in her hand; no one was under any illusions what was going to happen. The hunters just hoped to keep the fight out of the public eye as much as possible.

"So now you just want me to walk nice and lead three hunters to my family?" They all looked at the shifter.

"Please remember the voice you heard earlier and look at the hunter that was waiting for us," Dean stated. Amy gave a half-smirk as it dawned on the shifter that there are at least four hunters after his family.

"Agent Brown is here, isn't he?" fear evident on his face.

None of them answered and Amy spoke, "Just move." Dean led the way to the front door and allowed the shifter to unlock and open it. Once inside, the shifter ran screaming for his family to get out and find safety. Sam emerged from the back and stabbed the man with a silver blade to the heart. One down, four to go.

"They are all in the basement," Sam stated as the basement door opened and the rest of the family emerged, weapons in hand a barreling towards the hunters. One on one, each hunter had a fight to handle. These close quarters, they did not want to set off guns, so they were reduced to the knives they each had. The youngest had gone for Claire, successfully slashing her leg. Claire picked up the child and slammed it down to the ground, bringing the knife down and killing successfully.

The mother had gone for Amy, and she was pinned against the front door, being strangled. Claire came rushing over, jumping on her back and pulling on her hair. The action caused the shifter to let go of Amy and step backwards. Claire was slammed against the railing as the shifter dropped the bat in her hands. Amy grabbed the shifter's bat and swung, colliding with the woman's head. Her head cracked with the collision and Amy swung again, breaking her head open. Claire came over and finished the job by stabbing through her back, clearly hitting the heart.

At the same time, the teenage son had gone for Sam. Sam had attempted to use the knife again, but the shifter knocked it out of his hand. He had Sam pinned to the ground when Claire came over and hit the shifter over the head with a lamp, causing him to roll off Sam. She took her gun and attempted to aim, but the shifter was up and grabbing at her arms. Sam was back up though with the dropped axe of the shifter and chopped off his head.

Dean was wrestling with the preteen shifter. The boy had come after him with a fishing pole and had successfully knocked the wind out of Dean by running straight into his stomach with the pole, which caused Dean's weapon to be dropped. Amy came over and snatched the kid by his feet, pulling him off Dean while Sam ran over with the axe and hit the kid's head while Claire jumped on him and stabbed with the silver blade. Both hunters continued their attack, Sam using the axe and Claire continuously stabbing until it was clear the shifter was dead.

Amy looked around the house, "Well, shit. This will be fun to clean up."

It was a two days after the showdown. The hunter's had found survivors in that basement, including the sheriff. They figured that the shifter had kept him alive to keep the connection to his memories, but one could never be certain. The sheriff aided them in cleaning everything and covering their tracks. He agreed that the world didn't need to know that the monsters really do exist. Amy and Dean had gone together to tell Derek it was ok to tell the sheriff what he had seen. The sheriff would believe him and help him.

The hunters agreed to have their last breakfast together the next morning. Dean, again, could not get to sleep. Sam had been pretending to sleep, but didn't stop Dean from leaving the room. He knew that Dean would wake him if he needed his company. Dean was going to make a beeline for the bar again, but instead stood outside Amy's door. He was about to knock when he heard her talking.

"The sheriff helped us clean it up and is going to make sure we get out of town with no trace. I wish you could have been here to finish this up." She was silent for a moment. "You're right, I will. Thanks for everything. Again." Dean could picture her body language and face as he heard her words.

Suddenly her door flew open and she ran right into Dean as she was looking down at her phone ending her call to Billy. The force of walking into him made her stumble, but his hands caught her by the arms. She thought back to their night together and swallowed hard, "Shit, Dean."

"Didn't mean to startle you," Dean's voice rumbled. "I was just going to drink, wanted to know if you would join."

Amy looked up into his green eyes and noticed the freckles splayed across his face. She nodded, "I was going to get ice. I have bottle in the room. I hate being around so many people after a grueling case." Dean looked down and Amy added, "You can certainly join me here."

Dean looked back up, almost nervously, "I'd like that."

They spent the night drinking, swapping hunting stories, and comparing battle scars. Amy looked at his anti-possession tattoo and cocked her head, "I should get one of these. Surprised I didn't notice the night we met."

"We were a little preoccupied," Dean's voice was low and lustful.

Amy giggled. Dean loved the sound of her giggles and laughter. While this isn't what he had in mind for another night together, he wasn't actually disappointed. "Think we'll ever run into each other again?"

Amy smiled as she grabbed his phone off the table it was sitting on, "I'm counting on it." She entered three numbers in her phone.

The first was labeled simply Amy, the second labeled Agent Ross, and the third labeled Amy Emergency.

"One is my everyday phone, feel free to call and text. The second is the number I give to civilians that saw things or helped, in case they ever need me again. The third is if you need help on a hunt and I'm not answering my regular phone."

Dean grabbed her phone and returned the favor, "Call anytime, babe."

Amy stared intensely at him for a moment and quickly looked down as her raised his eyes to look at her. She didn't trust the feelings stirring in her. She had never felt like any man was worth more than some quick fun. She found herself actually caring what happened to him and hoping that he would call if he ever needed help.

He moved closer to her, taking a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Before Jody, I was alone. I didn't have family." Dean gave an understanding look, "Now I have a surrogate mom, two sisters, and I want you and Sam as well. I mean it, use my number."

Dean didn't say anything, just pulled her into a hug. They fell asleep on the couch with Dean holding on to her and didn't wake until there was banging on the door and Claire was yelling asking if Amy was coming out.

Amy shouted out that she over slept and would be right out. "Son of a bitch," she whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"If Claire sees you leave my room, she's going to think we had sex again and I cannot drive her all the way back to Jody's with that attitude."

"Bathroom got a window?"

"You'll sneak out of my room for me."

Dean walked over to her and bent to whisper in her ear in a sultry, deep voice, "I'll sneak anywhere for you."

Amy's insides shivered and she felt herself get wet. No man should be able to cause that reaction in her. He turned to the bathroom and started to go.

Neither was certain when they would be alone again. Neither would admit to the other they longed for so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Short and sweet as Amy beat the boys to another hunt. Ends a little smutty._

 _Obvs, I do not own Supernatural or the characters with Amy being mine._

Amy locked up her motel door and turned. She saw one impossibly tall, handsome man followed by another, slightly shorter and attractive man. She smiled as she recognized the two. Sam and Dean were walking down the hallway of the motel, Sam with keys out ready to open the door.

"Winchester," they heard Amy's voice say. Neither had seen her since the shapeshifter case with Claire. They both turned and looked at Amy, her blonde hair dyed a bright red, bangs hanging over her eyes. She was wearing the Batman hoodie Dean had met her in and she looked a bit disheveled. "You're late to the party," she leaned against the wall, wincing.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Are you ok?" Dean questioned.

She nodded, "I thought for sure ghost." Both boys nodded. "But I ran into this psycho couple of witches instead. They have serious marital issues and kicked my ass. They are old and they are STRONG."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, "It wasn't Don and Maggie, was it?"

She lifted herself off the wall, "They go by Dale and Melissa here, but I found them in a newspaper with the names Don and Maggie Stark. You've met them?"

Sam nodded his head and opened the motel door while Dean stated, "Let's just say, we're actually glad to have sat this one out. Did you kill them?"

"Ha, no. The treated me basically like a ragdoll and solved their own issues."

"You're bleeding," Dean pointed to Amys side.

"Aw, shit, this is my favorite hoodie."

"Get in, let's patch you up," Sam said making quick work to find their medical kit in his duffel.

Amy followed while Dean shut the door behind them. Amy unzipped her hoodie and carefully removed it, "I really hope I can get the blood out."

Dean grabbed it from her and went into the bathroom to start it soaking. As the water was running, Amy took off the shirt she was wearing which was already torn and quite worn. Adding the blood, she just threw it in the trash can. The cut she had wrapped in gauze went up under the sports bra she was wearing. She took off the bra and tossed it into the trash as well. She was attempting to take off the gauze when Sam turned around.

"Woah, sit, let me get those off for you."

The water shut off but Amy chould still hear water sloshing, "Now both Winchester boys have seen me with my shirt off. Jody is gonna be so proud."

Sam chuckled while shaking his head, "Amy, this needs stitches."

"Any chance you know how to stitch?"

Sam looked at her, "I do, but I try not to if I don't have to."

"Consider this you have to Sam. I'm not going to a hospital. It is purely not happening." The water began again while Sam cleaned the wound and prepared to stitch her up.

Dean walked into Sam stitching and Amy with a scrunched, pained face, but holding it pretty well together. "I believe the hoodie to be saved," he said. "Just have to let it dry."

"That's awesome, but my shirt and bra are not worth salvaging," she winced a bit.

"You can borrow one of my shirts to get to your room," Dean offered.

Amy inhaled sharply, "Thanks,"

Dean's eyes roved over Amy, concern evident. Something slightly darker lying underneath, Sam and Amy did not look up at him. Sam snipped the string, "All done. "Let's put some gauze over, just in case."

Sam and Dean looked up Don and Maggie and witnessed them moving. Their fight seeming to have brought to their minds that they should skip out on this town as well. The two hunters left well enough alone and walked away, but not before Don saw them. He appeared in front of them just as they were about to reach the car.

"More hunters? We were just leaving."

"We know," Sam started. "Amy told us, we were just –"

"Checking up on us?"

"Something like that," Dean stated. "Don't worry, we were going to go our separate way." Don looked a bit disbelieving.

"We promise," Sam added. Dean just moving to get to his car.

"Make sure that Amy checks her room," Don warned, letting them pass. Dean grunted, having already told her to and knowing she found what Maggie left behind.

That night, Dean knocked on Amy's door. She opened it up, looking much better than she did earlier and still wearing his way too big for her, black shirt. He held up both hands, whiskey in one hand and her clean, dry hoodie in the other.

"My hero," she smiled and pulled him inside. Almost all her things were put away, but there were still many weapons ready. Dean was impressed by this woman's ability to be so tough.

He set down the bottle as she hung her hoodie over a chair and pulled out a couple plastic cups. She placed them on the table and sat down.

"Sam worked wonders, I feel tons better."

Dean was pouring the drinks, "I'm glad to hear it. Wouldn't want you bleeding death."

"Why Dean," Amy put her hand to her chest feigning an accent and surprise, "I didn't know you cared."

Dean handed her a drink while sitting and smirking. He and Sam had been keeping in touch with her and they had gotten to know each other better. He knew she knew he liked her. They had even had a little fun sexting.

"Too bad you're injured the first time I see you in months."

"Do you think I can't still be fun?"

"Wouldn't want to injure you," his hands up as if he was just being innocent and truthful. His face broke out in a wide grin.

"Put your shit-eating grin away, Winchester," she pointed with her cup still in her hand. She took another drink and poured herself another.

They bantered back and forth, drinking. They eventually moved the to the couch. The bottle was nearly gone when Dean said, "I do want my shirt back."

Amy stood up and took his shirt off, still braless and the gauze still white. Her pale skin only a few shades darker. Dean was looking up to her perky, round breasts. Her pink nipples hard from the contact with cold air. She giggled as she covered his face with his own shirt. "Close your mouth, Winchester. One might think you want me."

Dean tore off the shirt, and stood. He grabbed her arms and pulled her in a kiss. His hands moved down her sides and he could physically feel her wince. "Sorry," he backed away.

"I'll be ok, just don't touch it. Sit back and let me set the rhythm." Dean licked and bit his bottom lip while nodding. His eyes searching her face to be sure she truly wanted this again. Amy undid his belt and he helped her ease his pants off. "Sit." Dean obeyed and took his shirt off. Eager to keep his eyes on her. She undid her own pants, just watching her undress causing his cock to rise.

Amy came over and straddled him. Running her hands in his dark blonde hair and staring into his eyes. His intensely green eyes filled with lust being enough to cause her to be wet. She slid him in and slowly came down. She took pleasure in every thick inch of his dick and feeling him still growing. She slowly came up and went back down. She enjoyed watching Dean's face, his eyes closing and his mouth half open. He placed his hands on her hips, opened his eyes, "Is that ok."

"It's not my hips that are injured, Dean. Just let me set the pace." Dean nodded and grazed her ass with his fingers, enjoying the feel of her plump curves.

Amy sped up, feeling him hitting just the right spot inside and not wanting to stop. Her orgasm was slow building and quiet. She moaned against his ears while it occurred.

He knew her orgasm was occuring as he could feel her tighten and become more slick. The sound of her moan against his ear finishing him off.

He let her get off and get the towels to clean up with. After they were dressed, Dean pulled her in for another kiss, "What happened to not doing seconds?"

She smiled, "This incredibly hot hunter got me all hot and bothered." He smiled back and hugged a bit tighter, quickly letting go. Ashamed he nearly forgot about her injury. "But, really, lets not tell Claire. It makes her really uncomfortable that we did in the first place."

Dean nodded as he headed towards the door. "You forgot your shirt, Winchester."

"It looks better on you," he gave her his adorable smirk as he left her motel room.

Yet again, not making plans for when they would see each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I decided to plunge Amy into some of the story line. Given that Jody knows Claire hunts and all, I knew it had to be after "Ladies Drink Free." So, here we go!_

 _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters._

Amy pulled up to the Sheriff's station in the stolen truck she was driving. She noticed a very familiar '67 Impala and smiled in spite of herself. Those damn Winchesters, she just could not shake them. She got out of the truck and walked over to the car, shaking her head. She turned in time to see the boys walking out in their feds outfits.

She quickly made sure no one was around and the door was shut when she finally spoke, "Winchester!" They looked at her. Sam was shaking his head and Dean smiled as they continued walking over. She hugged Sam first, her head pressing into that akward spot between stomach and chest. For Dean, she went up on tip toes, letting him bend and hug around her waist while she hung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "We have just got to stop meeting like this." Her hair fading from red back to blonde, roots showing.

Both hunters chuckled as they begn walking towards the car again. "I take it you're looking into the mass amount of disappearances?" Sam asked.

"I was, but I see its in capable hands. Even if it is MY home state."

"Maybe stick around, just in case," Dean beamed. He was happy as a clam to have a reason to ask her to stay.

"We were going to interview the last kid's friend, Daryn. This sheriff can't even get a kid away from an abusive child, so not much chance he'll solve this one."

Amy shrugged. She had come across a lot of children in bad situations and always noticed what little authorities really could do. She had half a mind to hunt them as well, but can't kill the humans. "I'm going to get a room, call if you need anything."

"Can you get us a room? Save me the trouble?" Dean asked.

"Simple task," she waived them off.

* * *

Sam texted, asking Amy to meet at a nearby restaurant with information that they were investigating a local legend called Black Bill.

When she arrived at the restaurant Sam was reading off his tablet and Dean was getting coffee from a pretty blonde waitress. He was checking her out pretty hardcore and Amy laughed as she sat with them.

"What's so funny?" Dean grumbled and Amy just shook her head.

"Are we sure about this Black Bill business? I mean, isn't just like Beast of Bray Road? Not real?"

"What the hell is a Beast of Bray Road?" Dean gruffed out.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Nevermind. Continue Sam."

Dean's eyes kept following the movements of the waitress and Sam looked to Amy to see if she would react. She did not seem to care what Dean was doing so Sam continued as Dean asked for a little more detail.

Amy sighed. "Look this is one of Wisconsin's urban legends. If it is real, what the hell is it?"

"Not sure. There is tons of human/animal hybrid lore," Sam stated.

"Right well, why don't you figure out what the hell it is and I'll figure out a way to kill it," Dean said.

Amy rolled her eyes as Sam nodded. Dean finally looked at Amy then at the waitress again and sort of cocked his head and looked away.

"Do whatever you would do if I weren't here, Dean," Amy said. "I'm going to be helping Sam research."

"Good, cuz I already figured out a way to kill it."

"We don't even know what It is," Sam stated.

Dean touched the left side, clearly patting a holster, "The Colt. Dusts anything. Work smarter, Sammy, not harder."

He got up with his coffee and Sam was quietly saying, "Not the hot coffee thing."

Dean got up to the counter the waitress was cleaning and said, "Boy this coffee is hot, kinda like-" He pointed to the waitress. Sam looked at Amy as she was texting.

She looked at Sam, "I did get rooms right next to each other. We can research in my room, let him have the other." She handed the pass card key to Dean as her and Sam passed him on their way out.

* * *

At the motel room, Amy passed Sam a beer and sat next to him. She was looking at his tablet and crossed her arms.

"Half goat, we should start with Satyrs," Amy stated simply. Sam looked up at her from his tablet. "I'm serious."

So Sam did just that and found plenty of information, with Amy's help, research went much faster. He found out that she had researched this a little before as she did with many of Wisconsin's urban legends. The research on what went much faster than expected and Amy started to research the town a little. Discovering the family that owed the meat packing plant at one point owned over half the town. They also found the Sheriff Bishop was in the family and had been selling off land and businesses.

After they were done collecting information, Sam decided to stick around and keep Amy company. She didn't seem to mind. He got the sense that she sometimes got lonely, usually travelling alone. Eventually, he had to ask, "Why did you give Dean permission to hit on that waitress?"

"Because he doesn't need my permission. He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions."

"I just thought you two were a thing, or becoming a thing," Sam waived one of his large hands.

Amy slouched down a little and scrunched her face, "A thing?"

"I thought you liked each other."

"We do Sam, but we're hunters. We can't promise tomorrow. So what's the point?"

Sam nodded but looked at her with all too understanding eyes.

"Look, Dean and I…We have fun. Sometimes. We work together well on hunts and sometimes have sex. If he wants sex from someone else, who am I to stop him? Its not like I've stayed chaste since the last time."

Sam raised his eyebrows, his hazel eyes looking to her as if he was about to look into her soul. Sam's touchy feely stuff sometimes bothered Amy, but it was something she could handle. Better a hunter with emotions than a demon any day.

Sam did one nod, "Do you ever think about getting out of the life, like your friend Billy?"

Amy shook her head and laughed, "I've never had a relationship. The idea of a spouse is foreign to me. And I've pissed off enough demons that starting a family is actually a very dangerous concept. Billy was the best at new identities. If he doesn't want to be found, you will have trouble finding him. And he will probably know you're in town before you even see him. I don't have that ability. I'm good at killing things." Amy finished off the beer she was drinking and grabbed another. "What about you Winchester? Ever think of settling down?"

"I used to, but now I know I can't. I've accepted this is what I am supposed to do with my life. Like you said, a family is a dangerous concept."

"Winchesters are far too famous," Amy looked at him her eyes sad. She knew the story of his fiancee, Jessica. Killed in the same manner his mother was. She knew he had once chased a normal life in a way she never imagined.

Sam nodded his head, "I would love to get a functioning Men of Letters in place. A base of operations for multiple hunters with researchers and help while they are out there. Back up plans."

Amy smiled, "That's a great idea. Count me in."

Sam chuckled and swigged the last of his beer, "That makes just about two."

"Dean not want that?"

"Dean is more about hunting. Men of Letters need to be more background and research."

Amy laughed a little. She could see how Dean wouldn't exactly dream of that, "If he lives long enough, he might change his mind."

* * *

Sam woke to receiving information that Daryn had gone missing and left to meet Dean. Amy still asleep in the other bed.

At the restaurant, Sam filled Dean in on everything he and Amy found. They had decided they would start at the plant and see if they could find information on the newly missing kid.

Dean's eyes glanced at the waitress he spent the night with and Sam gave an exasperated face.

"What?" Dean gruffed.

"Nothing, its just, you have a woman who is a smart, strong, beautiful hunter that is totally into you and you choose someone who can never know your truth."

"Did Amy say something?" Dean smiled a bit, "She jealous?"

"The opposite, actually," Sam stood. "She's just as stubborn as you. Even mentioned she can't be mad because its not like she's been 'chaste'," he air quoted the last to indicate that it was her word.

Dean was following his brother and frowned, "So what's the issue, Sammy?" Dean was doing his best to pretend the fact that she was acting just the same as him was bothering him. Finding himself jealous and not liking it.

Sam just shook his head, "Nothing. Let's just do the job and leave her alone again."

* * *

They had grilled, Pete, the man running the plant and the sheriff, who happened to be there. Getting as much information as they needed. They discovered that the business was going under. The sheirff admantly tried to convince the agents Black Bill was nothing more than a made up monster story. Amy texted to let the boys know that the plant and a family estate were the only two things left the sheriff hadn't sold as they were leaving.

They made plans for lunch and she would join them to investigate the estate. Someone named Mick had texted Sam while they were there and Amy completely ignored it. She just did not care what their deal was with the British Men of Letters. Americans tore away from the Brits for a reason, she thought to herself.

The family estate was seemingly unused. What little furniture there was covered by white. They split up and Amy found a door with several locks on it. She quickly beckoned the boys over and they did not hesitate to investigate beyond the door. They had to go down a flight of stairs that led into a dark room filled with all sorts of weapons. The room looked as if they used it to butcher people. "Why is it always the rich ones?" Amy asked.

"Right?" Dean said. "It's like crochet is alright, but you know what would be great?"

They looked at each other and in unison, " _Murder."_ Sam's face was set in a taught, serious expression. Failing to fully ignore their banter.

At that point they heard a noise coming from inside the house. The sheriff was there and found the door open. The three hunters laying in wait as the Bishop was searching for why the door was unlocked. Dean caught him, gun to the head, "Hiya, Sheriff." Dean backed the sheriff up against the wall and took his gun.

Sheriff Bishop trembled, "It's not what it looks like."

"Really, cuz it looks like a straight up murder room to me," Dean stated roughly.

"Just tell us what is going on, sheriff," Sam implored. The way he stated it made him seem like such a rational person. It truly impressed Amy that Sam could seem so trustworthy even when someone was being held at gunpoint.

The sheriff said, "You guys won't believe me."

Dean backed up and Amy spoke, "Try us."

"We have a pretty open mind," Dean added.

The sheriff continued his story on how his family became such a prominent force in Tomahawk. There was a "monster" that had made the family rich. All it needed in return was human blood. The family would dress in the goat's head costume to abduct people to bring them back for the thing to feed. Sheriff Bishop stated that Molluck, God of Sacrifice, was locked away, starved. The God would make them rich in return for blood. After his father's death, Bishop wanted to put an end to all of it. He wanted to starve the thing to death. He didn't want to be a part of the pain and death. He became sheriff because he wanted to help people.

He informed them they kept the being locked up in that room, motioning to a grate. The table was set up in a way that it was clear the blood would pour into the grate. Sam and Amy shone lights through, but there was nothing. It was empty and the sheriff did not want to believe it. There was noise upstairs in the house.

"Stay here, keep an eye on him," Dean stated.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Dean, there could be a God up there."

Dean held up the Colt and stated, "I'm cool."

Amy rolled her eyes and Sam allowed it. Amy did not trust that this mythical gun could kill a god, but there went Dean anyway.

Dean was searching the house when Pete jumped him from behind. Amy was up the stairs in a flash, running out and barely looking around. She found Dean bleeding, lying on the ground. She moved to go to him, but heard Sam screaming for someone to open up. She was knocked unconscious by Pete as she was turning.

Leaving the house, Sam and Dean were walking closely.

"Tracking her phone," Dean said gravelly.

"Good thing we told her to turn that on."

Dean just grunted as they rushed to her aide.

* * *

Amy woke plastic wrapped to a chair.

"Didn't know agents were allowed to bring their girlfriends,"

"I'm no one's girlfriend," Amy retorted.

"I didn't expect to find you all there; I went to the house looking for my brother."

"Brother?" Amy asked as she was doing her best to free the pocket knife she kept up her sleeve.

"Same Dad, different mother," He complained about being the bastard child of a rich man. "Does that sound fair to you?"

"Honestly? Sounds like a bad rip-off of Game of Thrones."

Pete scoffed and revealed that he found the god while searching for things to sell at the house after Bishop was selling everything. He found Molluck and, predictably, Molluck told him all about how he could make him rich and powerful. Make all his wishes come true. He just had to feed the god. Amy was sickened.

"I'm a Bishop. It's what we do. Hunting people, killing them, the family business!"

Amy deadpanned.

"My jackass brother was supposed to be the next meal, but I guess you'll do," he stated as he dragged the chair into a dimly lit freezer.

"Woah, woah, let's talk about this!"

"It'll be over soon," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Son of a bitch," Amy looked around waiting for the worst. She knew that if she made it out of this alive, she'd have a fresh nightmare and new fear. She looked around and saw one of the dead bodies being dragged away. Her knife finally cutting the plastic wrap and she jumped out of the chair. She tried the door, knowing it was no use and kept quiet. Grabbing a large hook for a better weapon and attempting to hide.

The god was walking towards her and Amy made to try and fight. The being disappeared and Amy was freaking. Slowly, she could feel something behind her, swinging the hook into its side. The monster knocked her against a wall.

On the other side, Sheriff Bishop took to fighting Pete who was guarding the freezer door. Sam used his gun to bust open the lock and Dean rushed in, shooting Molluck, who died nearly instantly. Amy's legs were sprawled on the floor, holding herself up on her arms, and looking up at him confused.

Dean grinned victoriously, "Colt."

"My hero," Amy said before collapsing down.

The sheriff had to kill his brother to stop him. He told them to go. Sam offered to help clean up and Bishop told him to just go, he'll take care of everything. This was his legacy.

* * *

Sam and Dean drove Amy back to her car in the motel parking lot. Amy got out saying goodbye, patting Sam on the shoulder.

As she was walking to her car, Dean got out of the car and half jogged over.

"Uhm, you gonna be ok on your own again?"

"Always am, Dean. Besides, I'll go visit Jody and Claire. Jody gets pretty nuts. FYI, you boys should call her more often."

Dean nodded, "This is going to sound really stupid."

Amy looked up and smiled, "You should be used to that by now."

Dean let out a laugh and shook his head, "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry."

"Sam told me that you've been sleeping with other men and that is why you didn't care that I was interested in that waitress." Amy cocked her head and raised her eyebrow, not knowing where his train of thought was headed. "It kind of got me jealous."

"The famous Dean Winchester jealous of a girl treating him the same way he treats her?"

Dean looked slightly defeated.

"I'll stop with other people when you do, Dean. I won't pine for a hunter I may never see again that also doesn't keep it in his pants."

"Fair enough. I'll think on that."

Amy opened her car door shaking her head, "You do that."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I took liberty to add time between Castiel disappearing with Kelly and Mary's call alerting the boys something was wrong with the British Men of Letters for this to occur. Just cuz I wanted to._

 _Obvs, don't own Supernatural or its characters._

Sam called Amy's cell and informed her on Castiel's return and his immediate disappearance with the woman that was pregnant with the literal Spawn of Satan. He had been on speaker phone with the tale and Claire heard the whole thing, staying silent. Amy hung up with him, telling him she would keep an eye out for two people matching their descriptions and would call one of them.

"Can't trust any of these damn angels, what is the point of them?" Amy stated.

"Castiel is not a bad guy," Claire feebly defended. "There must be a reason he did that."

Amy just sighed loudly and shook her head. She gripped the wheel tightly and drove faster. She knew that there wasn't much more to say on the subject. Amy had been hearing about the elusive Castiel from Claire, Sam, and Dean. They all seemed to believe that this angel could be trusted. Amy just never met the guy and didn't have this trust in him. Claire's trust in him only went so far as it was, so that didn't help his case.

* * *

The hunt Claire and Amy had been on was a simple salt and burn. They were going to pass through the city Sam informed her they would be in. Amy quick texted the younger brother to ask if there was anything they could help with before blowing through. Sam responded that they actually could use a female on this if she was willing to play bait. The victims all fit a certain profile, and Amy would be perfect.

The girls pulled up to the motel while the sun was still out. Amy stalked to the door and banged loudly. Dean came over and opened the door. His face was set in unhappy lines and he was wearing dark jeans, a black tee, and a red button down that hung open. Amy logged it away in her head how good the color looked on him and pushed past him.

"Where is this outfit?" Amy asked. She had to give her sizes to the boys because she would not have had time to pick out her own outfit and be to the bar at the right time. All the women were abducted from the same bar on a Saturday night. The bar was usually packed those days and no one seemed to have seen whom the women left with. They were all late 20s to early 30s, petite, and dressed suggestively.

Sam gave apologetic eyes as he handed her the two piece outfit. It was a short denim skirt and a red sheer shirt. The red matched Dean's shirt and she shook her head.

"Alright Claire, you know you're job," Amy said as she made her way to the bathroom.

Claire had on a shit eating grin and followed, "It's about time." She was carrying a makeup bag.

Claire still had on her smile as she came out of the bathroom, "Gentleman, prepare to pick up your jaws."

She motioned like she was showcasing Amy on a game show. Amy came walking out attempting to yank the skirt down. Her blonde hair was in light waves cascading down and framing her face perfectly, her bangs swooped to the side resting above her left eye. Neither of the brothers had ever seen her in makeup, least of all this kind. Her blue eyes were popping out brightly and her lips were a cherry red. The sheer shirt revealing a lacey camisole and the skirt hugged her hips tightly. The width of her hips caused the skirt to be even shorter than the boys intended.

"I'm lucky this thing covers my ass," Amy griped.

Sam gave his puppy dog apology eyes and Dean was staring with a look between anger and lust. Amy did not know what the man's problem was that he seemed pissed she was there.

"God Dean," Claire proclaimed. "Can you get any more obvious here?"

Dean cleared his throat and looked down. When he looked up his face was set in the same hard lines they were set with when he answered the door.

"Let's go," he growled out.

* * *

In the car, tension built as Dean and Amy bickered. There wasn't any outright fighting but they were short and snippy in their reactions to each other. They were discussing the plan, which revolved around Amy allowing the expected demon to lure her away from the bar and the hunters to follow without spooking him. Amy was confident they would be able to follow close enough to not lose them, but far away enough they would catch the demon's eyes. She didn't even question it. Amy noted that there may be a chance that the fight would begin before they got there and was fashioning a small knife holster on her hip. It was the only weapon and the only spot she could think that no one would notice.

"Are you sure you can handle fighting him off until we get there?"

It finally ended in Amy stating, "If you don't trust my fighting abilities, you can turn this car around right now and find yourself some new bait." Dean turned the music up and drove faster, white knuckling the steering wheel. Claire noted the similarities in the two hunters' abilities to handle their anger and confirmed her suspicion that Amy finally went for seconds with someone. She never allowed men to work her up this way. Even though they both promised they weren't going to let it happen again, Claire didn't honestly feel betrayed. She actually thought that if Amy was going to get worked up over a man, it was best that it was one of the Winchesters. They were great, even if they were fighting.

Amy sashayed into the bar on her own, counting on the three hunters to follow her closely. She got to the bar and ordered herself a whiskey on the rocks, her nerves not being able to handle any caffeine, and walked to a table. There was no way she was going to attempt to jump onto a bar stool in this skirt.

The three hunters followed behind and fanned out. Sam was on the end of the bar closest to the bathrooms, Dean was closest to the exit and Claire was near the pool tables.

Amy easily caught the attention of men in the bar. Claire knew this was going to be tricky in getting the right suspect as Amy caught attention of men even when she was in her normal wear. Claire had seen Amy scare guys away and charm others into bed, she really was a great pick for this bait job.

It was not long before the first man came over to talk to Amy, a drink in hand. Dean texted her not to drink it, the man had drugged it. Amy nodded when she read the text and continued her conversation. She swung her arms a bit dramatically, hitting the drink and causing it to land in the man's lap. "I am so sorry!" She jumped up and grabbed napkins, handing them to the man. The action had caused Sam to laugh into his drink. The man was so mad about the situation, he left the bar. They weren't looking for someone who was drugging women. They were looking for a demon, demons didn't need to use roofies.

Amy got up and pretended to introduce herself to Claire, "My name is Loretta, would you like to play some pool."

Claire smiled and grabbed some pool cues. Amy was doing all she could to not look suspicious but still needed to be seen. Claire knew the plan; she had seen Amy get men's attention this way in jeans. In that skirt, she was definitely pervert bait. The hunters just hoped they caught the right fish.

In the middle of the game, another man came walking up with yet another drink. He was tall with black hair and brown eyes. Claire and Amy both checked their phones to make sure that the boys hadn't witnessed any drugging. No texts. Amy accepted the drink and looked around to spot the boys. Dean was talking to a brunette, but looking straight at Amy and Sam had stood up. They had the same face that this could be who they were waiting for. Claire excused herself stating she had to go to the restroom.

Amy and the handsome stranger began talking, "Name's Loretta."

"I'm Duke," he held out his hand. Amy shook it and gave her best flirty smile. The man looked her up and down. Amy swore she saw his eyes flash black for just a moment. She had him, now she just had to play perfect victim. She was very convincing.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Duke asked her, devilish grin painted on his face.

"Absolutely," Amy smiled and stood. She stole a quick glance to Claire and Sam and they began making their way out of the bar. Walking past Dean, she quickly looked at him and the girl he was talking too. He turned his head to the girl. Amy assumed he was apologizing for having to leave. Or at least, he better be. If he didn't get too banged up, he could always come back to her.

The demon took Amy to a truck near the entrance. Amy's skirt hiked up as she entered and gave everyone a good show of her pink underwear. The three hunters that had left were getting into the Impala to follow.

* * *

Duke drove Amy to a house off the main road and surrounded by trees. Dean had turned off his headlights and was following far enough back that the demon did not notice the car. They pulled up behind the truck and shut off the car. All three quickly getting out quickly and running up to the house. As they got to the door, they could already hear the fight inside. Sam kicked the door in.

Duke was on top of Amy on the floor, strangling her and screaming, "Oh you got some fight in you! I love a woman with some fight. I always have." As the door was kicked in he jumped up, dragging Amy up in front of him to face the intruders. The skirt had ridden up and the sheer shirt was ripped. Her makeup and hair was a complete mess.

"The meat suit isn't salvageable," Amy was able to strangle out.

With that knowledge, the hunters knew their option was just to kill, it was just a matter of getting Amy free first.

"A hunter? I've never met a hunter that smelled as sweet as you," Demon Duke rumbled.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Let me go and I'll show you sweet, black eyes."

The demon let out a laugh, "I don't think so, bitch."

Dean attempted to move forward and the demon cut her arm with her own knife. Amy's face grimaced as she sucked in air, "Dammit, Dean. Let's not play Test the Demon's Resolve here."

"So sorry I want to end this," Dean answered gravelly.

"Both of you shut up," Demon Duke growled. He was holding the knife against her throat.

Amy looked to Claire, "Remember Miami?"

Claire smirked, she remembered Miami alright. The brothers looked between the two of them completely confused. Amy reached quickly over her head, grabbed two fistfuls of thick black hair, yanked, and picked up her legs. Claire ran and slid an angel blade in hand. Claire successfully stabbed the man in his bits; the impact causing the successful glitch and death of a demon.

Amy fell to the ground with the demon, but thankfully was not trapped under him. Claire helped her to her feet and she quickly smoothed out her skirt and looked over to the boys, "Fat lot of help you two were."

"What the hell even was that?" Dean asked. "Miami?"

Claire laughed, "Not the first time we've killed a demon by stabbing him in the dick."

"And it worked," Amy gave the air of superiority.

Sam was holstering his weapon and shaking his head. The job successfully finished, he didn't really care how. Amy was bending over the body and searching through his pockets.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Dean asked coming over.

Amy pulled herself back up, "Did you see that truck? It's better than what I'm driving right now."

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean answered.

"Whatever issue you two have, could you please work it out already?" Claire shouted.

They stopped and looked to her, saying nothing. They hadn't kept their promise to her, they had gone at it again and the mixture of attraction and frustration was palpable.

"You didn't leave it to just the once, its fine. But whatever this is," she motioned between them. "This is not ok. So figure it out and stop fighting already."

"We're not fighting," they both answered.

Sam snorted.

"What?" Dean looked over, eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing," Sam started. "You just snapped at me when I asked for her help, you've been cold to her since she got to the motel, you took digs at her fighting abilities, and now your upset because they were able to best a demon without our help. That's what they do when we're not around, Dean. It's not the first time we've seen it in action either. So there is definitely something else bothering you."

Claire was taking the keys from Amy, "You go with Dean and work your shit out, Sam and I will clean up."

"Good idea," Sam stated.

"You're both nuts," Amy was storming out and stopped just outside the door as Dean was still standing by the other two looking as if he was about to refuse. She looked over to him, "I need to get into real clothes. So you don't actually have to talk to me, just drive."

* * *

The two did not speak on the drive back to the motel. Amy used the kit in the car to patch up her arm. While the knife cut bled and stung, it wasn't serious and it was easy to stop the bleeding.

Back at the motel, Amy stomped to the bathroom, cleaned the makeup off her face and changed into her standard jeans, shirt, and hoodie. The hoodie she was wearing was not her regular Batman, it was a plain black zip up.

She came back out to Dean sitting and drinking a beer, "I thought for sure you would have gone back to the bar to find that brunette."

His green eyes looked up, brows furrowed, "Is that what you want me to do?" He ran his hand through his short hair. Amy noticed that was a Winchester nervous tick.

"You're an adult, Dean, do whatever you want," she shrugged.

He took another swig of his beer, "I'm sure you have been."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

"You haven't spoken to me since the waitress and telling Sam you've been with other people too. You've sure been talking to Sam, but you've been avoiding me."

Amy sat on the edge of one of the beds, dumbfounded and silent. She thought back over the last couple weeks. She couldn't even argue his point because she hadn't even noticed. It was all hunt talk, but he may have been right. She opened her mouth, closed it, and scrunched her face.

Dean was watching her reactions and it dawned on him that she may not have been purposely avoiding him. His face softened as she looked back up, "I'm not avoiding you." She was staring forward. "You haven't called or texted either. Sam's updated me on everything, you haven't."

Dean moved forward to try to get her to look at him, and it worked, "I guess you're right."

They just looked at each other for a moment before looking away. Amy was completely confused and uncomfortable. Dean was fighting the emotions rising in him, believing that he shouldn't be allowed them. They stood at the same time, Amy looking directly at his chest and refusing to look up. "I was going to get another beer," Dean said. "Do you want one?"

"Uhm, sure," Amy nodded and sat back down. She allowed her bangs to hang over her eyes and cover them completely. Dean handed Amy an open beer and Amy quickly took a drink. Dean sat down next to her on the bed and took the liberty of moving her bangs out of her eyes. She looked over to him.

"Sorry," he said, "I couldn't see you."

"The worst part of bangs is growing them out," she swooped them back over to the left and took another drink.

Amy's phone buzzed and she looked at the text from Claire, "All clean. Sam got second room." Amy groaned.

"Upset we can be alone?" Dean asked having read the text over her shoulder.

"No," she softly hit his arm and smiled lightly. Dean took the beer out of her hand and set them on the table. She had allowed her bangs to cover her eyes again and was looking down. He kneeled on the floor in front of her and brushed the bangs away again. Her bright blue eyes looked into his deep green eyes and she bit her lower lip. Dean licked his lips and moved his face towards her. Amy's breathe hitched in her throat as she realized he was coming in for a kiss and she was still very lost in her thoughts. He moved in slow, giving her opportunity to stop him. He stopped just before kissing.

"I'm sorry I questioned your fighting ability." Amy giggled and Dean closed the space between them; swallowing the sound as he caught her lips with his.

He started the kiss slow, still giving her every chance to stop him. Instead of ending the kiss, Amy opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and allowed the passion to grow. Dean brought his hands up and buried them in her hair. She moaned somewhere low and deep, vowing to herself that she'd sort her thoughts out on Dean Winchester later. Now, right this moment, she only wanted to focus on this. Dean took the moan as permission and moved his hands to unzip her hoodie and slide it off.

Amy moved to take off his red over shirt, allowing her hands to slide down his arms and feel his muscles. They broke free of the kiss and looked at each other, Dean's pupils had blown wide and Amy was breathy. She moved her hands down, under his shirt, being sure to feel the muscles underneath as he allowed her to remove it for him. She traced the anti possession tattoo with her fingers and smiled, "How did I not notice this the first night?"

Dean smirked, "You were too focused on other parts of my anatomy."

Amy bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. The look in her eyes brought a low, rumbling groan from deep inside and he took off her shirt, grazing the outline of her bra on her breasts before reaching behind her to unclasp it, taking the opportunity to kiss her again. This kiss was harsher, needier. He kissed along her jaw line and to her neck. She reached up and held the back of his neck as he kissed, sucked, and bit along her neck. She moved her hands along his chest and stomach muscles again to reach his belt. She undid the belt and pants in no time. He pushed her down gently, undoing her jeans as well. He stood and moved his pants and underwear off at the same time, his cock standing at attention. He removed Amy's pants for her and let her guide herself up the bed.

She bit her lip again as she watched him climb above her on the bed, the look in his eyes full of want and passion and lust. The look alone was almost her undoing. The need inside of her growing, she was wet just from anticipation and didn't want to wait. He was kissing all along her body, grazing everything with his hands. It was as if he couldn't touch enough of her at once. She pulled him up to her, a third kiss showing everything she wanted at that moment; desperate for him to just move forward. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his back muscles rippling beneath. He moved his kisses to her ear and neck and she wrapped her legs around him, lifting her hips to him and she could feel him press against her. He moved to help her guide himself in and moaned with her tight and wet around him. He stopped as he reach the end, his forehead against hers, "Damn, you feel better every time."

She giggled bit her lip and moved her hips, "I can certainly say the same."

She lifted up, kissed him shortly and bit his lower lip, grinding underneath him. Dean wasted no more time after this show and began pumping. Every time he moved in, she let out a small noise. He started to move faster, harder and she bit down on her lip to keep herself quiet and moaned. Dean pushed in harder finally causing her orgasm to crash down around her. She bit into his chest and screamed; the muffled sound causing Dean to groan out as well. He didn't quit his rhythm and a second orgasm followed quickly behind for Amy. Dean's orgasm escaped from him as her spasms around him became too much. Her nails dug into his back as he finished off buried deep inside of her.

"Fuck, Dean," her voice was muffled into chest. He stayed for a moment as his cock finished twitching.

He rolled off chuckling, "Were we fighting or just sexually frustrated."

Amy laughed, turned and put a hand on his chest, "I don't know, but maybe we should stop denying we want this."

Dean nodded and looked at her, not mentioning that they haven't discussed what this was. He was afraid to speak because they were hunters. Tomorrow wasn't promised. She didn't deserve to get involved in his mess of a life and he didn't deserve the happiness she put in him for no good reason.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: In another episode. Some pieces missing as I follow Amy. Had to change how Dean was injured, though._

 _Obvs, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters._

* * *

Amy was two days away from Kansas when she received the text from Dean. His mother had left a voicemail that something was wrong within the British Men of Letters, they might need back up. Amy didn't even hesitate; she drove to the location they had given her, telling her where the bunker was. When she reached the bunker, no one had answered any of her calls or texts and she was starting to panic.

She left her car running as she reached the door and began pounding on the locked door, "SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Inside the bunker, the boys were discussing the option to take down a wall within to get out. As they heard the pounding they looked at each other, smiling wide as they were overjoyed.

"Amy," they said in unison as they made their way to the staircase.

"Amelia Storms?" Toni questioned.

"That's the one," Dean answered. Neither brother noticed the shift in the woman's demeanor. He yelled through the door and explained what had happened. Told her where the override was to get them the hell out.

Amy followed the directions given to her, freeing the boys. She ran inside and nearly knocked Dean to the ground when she embraced him. "You guys weren't answering your phones! I thought you were dead!"

"No such luck," Toni said.

"Uh, why is she handcuffed?" Amy inquired.

"She's the one that brainwashed our mom. We kept her alive to try to get Mom back," Dean offered.

Amy looked over and sized the woman up. Not trusting a single thing that woman would say. Toni shifted under Amy's gaze. Fear actually on her face. The three hunters started calling all the hunters they knew to warn them of the hit out on the American Hunters, not fully paying attention to each other. Amy called Claire; she was safe and sound on a hunt with a ghoul and would be heading back to Jody's in two days. Sam had called Jody who wasn't answering. They knew where they were heading. Sam saw her texting Billy a warning about the hunter murders and his response of 'I know.' Amy had nodded and put her phone away, not even questioning how he knew, Sam found it weird. He didn't bring it up, figuring they had bigger fish to fry.

They got there as Jody was letting Mary into the house. Mary had noticed the car approaching as the door to the house shut. She hit Jody over the head, knocking her out. She turned her gun on the door waiting for them to come in when Alex came from behind and hit Mary over the head with a frying pan. Mary was on the floor when Dean came in and she let off a round, hitting him in the leg. Everyone else was on Mary in a flash, disarming her and tying her to a chair. Alex was tending to Dean's injured leg, Amy had woken Jody, and Sam was getting Toni to bring into the house.

"I'll get you something for the pain," Alex said getting up.

"Make it a double," Dean added. Jody walked over to give Dean a comforting hand and look.

"Aw, wanna play mother to my son?" Mary asked. "He's all yours." Dean was seething, staring at his brainwashed mother. Amy sat quiet in the room, not sure what to do now that everyone was ok for the moment.

"Don't listen to her, Dean. That's not your mom," Jody tried reminding him.

Amy squeezed his shoulder, Jody having said what was best, "Aw, and your little girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Amy stated at the same time Dean said, "She's not my girlfriend."

They were not looking at each other as that was a conversation neither wanted to have.

Sam walked in with Toni, "Ok, here she is."

"You said you could fix her," Dean started. "So fix her."

She stood uneasy and stuttered.

"She lied," Mary and Amy said together. "You bitch," Amy added.

"They were going to kill me. I had to say something to keep myself alive. Anything. The Mary that you know is hiding behind impenetrable walls. These walls cannot be brought down by grenades."

"Well, you were alive for one reason," Dean stated as he got up, ready to execute. "To the back yard."

"This is not going to stop," Toni implored. "Sooner or later they will learn that you are alive and they will come for you. At that point, my advice would be to run."

"We're not running lady," Dean rumbled.

"We'll fight," Amy added. She looked to Sam, "We contact everyone we know, and we strike."

* * *

It was a small group of hunters in the front room. Two burly guys came walking in and Jody said, "This should be the last of them."

"Walt, Roy," Sam squeezed out. Amy looked between all the men, seeing the tension.

"Well damn," the burly ones looked at each other.

"We haven't seen you guys since-"

"Since you killed us," Dean interrupted. Amy's eyebrows were raised, not believing any hunter would be foolish enough to attempt to kill a Winchester. "No hard feelings." The hunters shrugged and said nothing. Amy noted to herself that she wanted that story from the boys when this was all over.

"Please, get comfortable," Sam said.

"You sure about this?" Dean whispered loud enough for Amy to hear. Sam nodded, ready to get this meeting over with so they could act. Dean sat uncomfortably down, his leg clearly an issue and Amy laid a hand on the good leg. Dean took her hand into his without even thinking about it.

"You going to tell us what we're doing here or what?"

Sam began, "Of course, yeah. So my brother and I – we ah. No. You know what?" Sam's confidence grew and cut to the chase. "I called you here because people, our people, are being slaughtered and we're next. The British Men of Letters came here because they thought they could to a better job than we could. And they hooked us with their flashy gear and their tech. Most of you had the good sense to turn them down. I didn't. They said they wanted the same thing we want. You know; A world free of monsters. That's not what they really want. They want control. They want a world where they can sit in some office and decide who gets to live and who gets to die. And they've killed people, they've killed innocent people. They think the ends justify the means, but we know better. We know hunting isn't just about killing. It's about doing what's right, even when it's hard. So we go by our gut, right? We play by our own rules, and that scares them. That's why they want us dead, cuz were the one thing they can't control."

Dean squeezed Amy's hand and she looked over. He was proud of Sam in that moment. Amy was not surprised, Sam was impressive.

"So what do you want from us?"

"I want you to follow me. Take the fight to them; to hit them before they hit us. We go in fast and hard and we fight. We beat them down until they give up or until they're dead. Look, they are well trained and they are well armed. Some of us might not make it back, but we will win. We will take down the bad guys, because that's what we do. They're scared of us. Ok yeah, good. They should be."

The hunters were nodding; Ready to follow the youngest Winchester into battle.

* * *

"Everyone know where we're going?" Jody asked, already on the move. The hunters around her nodded. "Gear up, we roll out in ten."

Sam looked over to Dean and Amy, "You ready?"

"Oh," Dean stood. "No, no. I'm not going."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Look my leg busted up the way it is; I'm no good in a fight."

"I'll take a jacked up Dean Winchester over any ten other hunters any day."

Amy looked on, empathy written all over her face. Agreeing with Sam, but almost certain where this was leading.

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "I saw you, you're ready for this. You show those sons of bitches whose boss," Dean ordered of his brother.

"You're going to try to save her, aren't you?" Amy asked, looking towards Mary. Sam was nodding, knowing the answer that was coming.

"Look, if she's in there; if our real mom is in there somewhere. Then I'm going to try to find her, bring her back."

Amy held a hand on Dean's arm, "Be careful. The human psyche, it's delicate." Dean nodded and Amy knew, anything was better than this brainwashed woman.

"You would know," Toni piped up.

"Excuse me?" Amy looked over, ready to pull out a weapon on the woman.

"Don't listen to her," Dean started. "She'll say anything to get under our skin."

Amy nodded, "I have to talk to Alex."

She walked over to where Alex and Jody were talking; Alex telling Jody to "Kick their asses."

"Alex," Amy came and hugged her. "Claire is on her way to the safe house as well. She's making sure everything is still in place. I've no doubt you two can handle anything. Be safe."

"Of course, give 'em hell," Alex said and broke free.

Amy watched Sam and Dean hug with Dean was looking over to Amy, "You bring her back."

"Of course," Sam half smiled.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Amy just shook her head and walked away; knowing Sam would be following closely.

The hunters drove to the base, tense and ready. At the base, the hunters wasted no time. Jody led the way in her sheriff's truck with Amy as her passenger and knocked the gate down.

The shooting began and a couple hunters were lost, but the rest were able to get into the building. Using smalll explosives, they were able to break in further, shooting down anyone that dared attempt to stop them. It was not an easy task, and hunters were lost. The hunters were on a mission with nothing left to lose. Hunters are dangerous beings when they have nothing left to lose. They did not allow the British Men of Letter to stop their crusade inside. The hunters split up inside to set up the correct explosives inside to take this building, and their hold in America, down. Amy was keeping her eyes peeled for Ketch, he was the one that had attempted to recruit her. And from all she had learned, she knew he was a dangerous psychopath.

She hadn't spotted him, and as she was about to meet Jody, she witnessed an older woman punch Jody so that she could lock herself in the room. Sam had run up, but was too late getting to the door. Amy had been too far down the hall and wasn't fast enough. Another hunter blew the door down. All left over hunters entered the room, weapons up.

"DON'T! Don't," Sam ordered.

"Listen, Dean," the lady began. Amy snorted.

"It's Sam. And you must be Hess, I trust. You're in charge of this whole operation?"

"What's left of it," Amy muttered.

"Sam, you might think it in our best interest to kill me; to end all of this here. But shooting me now, ending all ties with the British Men of Letters. That would be a grievous mistake."

"I doubt it," Sam said.

"There are reasons to reconsider," Hess motioned to the files. "Things that you don't know," she threw a file to him on the desk.

He opened it, guns still trained on her. Photos inside of a man Amy did not recognize, "What are those?"

"Lucifer is back," she revealed. Sam slightly lowered his weapon, but Amy and Jody were still at the ready. "Yes, Sam. All thanks to your good friend Crowley. Not that it did him much good, Crowley's dead." Hess was lowering her arms, her confidence she wouldn't be shot growing too high. "And the Devil? He's out looking for his son, following in its mother's footsteps. Tracking her and your friend, the angel. If Lucifer gets his hands on that child, he will be unstoppable. You can't face that alone. You need us."

A voice from the computer spoke, "Listen to her, boy."

Sam struggled with the thoughts, "Pass." He shot the computer.

She went for a gun, "You bastard."

Jody and Amy shot the woman in the head. Neither was willing to allow her to even attempt to harm Sam.

The left over hunters left the scene just before the explosives went off. The building and anyone left inside would be incinerated.

* * *

Amy went with Sam after knowing he had received the message from Dean that Ketch had been at the bunker. Mary Winchester was back to herself and had killed him. They walked into Mary talking to Dean.

They over heard her telling Dean, "And Sam? I'm scared that what if he can't forgive me?"

Amy hung back as Sam went over to her, "Mom, you don't have to be scared of me." He hugged her.

Dean slapped him on the arm, "I'm glad your back, man." He hesitated but joined the hug.

Amy made her way to leave, letting them be with their mother.

She made it up three stairs when she heard the three enter, "Where do you think you're going?" Dean gruffly asked.

She looked over, "I was just going to get a motel room nearby. Let you guys be together, but be close enough to call on." She looked at Sam. "I'm staying to help with Lucifer."

Sam nodded and Dean spoke, "You can stay here for that time, then. We have more than enough room."

"I really don't want to intrude," Amy was nervous at the thought.

Mary had walked over to Amy and took her hand, "I believe my son asking you to stay means that you're not intruding." Amy gave a strangled looking smile, unsure of what to say to the undead mother of two men she had grown to care deeply for. "Just stay."

Amy gave a curt nod.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ah S12 Finale. Hope it doesn't suck too much with Amy in it. Also, Amy's got some skeletons!_

 _Obvs don't own Supernatural or its's characters._

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Dean was standing and taking in the story from Sam and Amy. "We beat the Brits. We kick their psycho, tea swilling asses. And instead of popping champagne and heading to Vegas, we get Lucifer!"

"You're sure it's him?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, that's his old vessel," Sam answered pointing to the pictures they had taken with them.

"How is that possible?"

"Crowley. It's always Crowley!" Amy said. "Supposedly he's dead, but all I'm saying is I don't believe it."

Dean nodded, "Dead according to Hess. Crowley is a freaking cockroach. I'll believe he's gone when I see the body and burn it."

"We don't need Crowley," Sam put in. "We need Rowena."

"Ugh," Amy had on a disgruntled face even considering Rowena.

Sam was pulling out his phone and walking to his brother, "She's the one who can slam Lucifer back into the cage."

"Greeeaaat," Amy's sarcasm was dripping while she fidgeted with a pen.

"Where is Rowena?" Mary questioned.

Sam dialed his phone to reach Rowena, and placed it on speaker. "Oh hey, Sammy," a male voice answered and the brothers' faces fell. Sam pointed to the pictures still on the table to let his mother and Amy know whose voice they were hearing.

"Oh, if you're looking for Rowena she is presently indisposed." Amy leaned back in her seat and stared at her phone, her lips pursed and her anger written all over her face. "Which is a delicate way of saying I stomped on her face until the white meat showed and then set her on fire just in case." The brothers' faces showed signs of defeat of their plans and Mary was looking worried. "Oh, gingers. It was messy and screamy, but it had to be done, Sam. I'm about to be a dad, I can't raise my son from a jail cell, can I? Speaking of! Do you know where your little pal, Castiel, is?"

"Go to hell," Sam responded.

"Oh good one, witty" Lucifer stated, unimpressed. "I'll use that in the future. Alright well, I'd love to chat with ya, but why waste my time? Right? It's not like you matter. I don't need to put on the old Sam suit anymore, do I?"

"If you think that we're just going to let you walk –" Dean interjected.

"Oh yeah, Dean," Lucifer sounded mockingly. "I know you fellas are going to try whatever, whatever you're gonna try. But you can't kill me. You've never been able to kill me and with Witch Bitch gone you can't put me back in the cage so, like I said, you don't matter. Bye bye," Lucifer hung up on his end.

"Well, that's fucked," Amy put on in fake brightness as she stood with her phone up to her ear. "I'm going to make sure Crowley is for sure dead."

In an instant, Crowley was directly behind Amy, "You rang?" Amy spun around and punched him with such force that he fell backwards.

Dean was on top of the King of Hell before he even hit the ground, the demon killing knife to his throat, "Did you do it? Did you let Lucifer out?!"

"I didn't let-" Crowley began, trying to get up.

"Don't!" Dean shouted pressing the knife in.

"Moose, a little help here!" Crowley choked out.

"Dean," Sam put in. "Wait."

"Seriously?" Dean, Mary, and Amy asked.

"Look, just don't kill him," Sam added. "He worked the cage spell with Rowena, maybe he can help us."

Crowley smiled and nodded, with Dean still holding him to the ground and the knife to his throat.

"And what if he can't?" Mary questioned.

"Then we kill him," Sam and Amy said looking at each other, then looking over to Dean.

Crowley's face fell at the sound of his impending murder. Dean got up, stiff with anger.

Crowley stood, straightened himself up, and looked to Amy, "You're shaking up with the Winchesters now?"

"I'm attempting to help get rid of Lucifer," Amy answered.

"You can't fool me, Squirrel's stench is all over you."

Amy assumed Squirrel meant Dean as Sam answered to Moose, "Better him than someone else's." Amy looked him up and down and moved away from the demon. Crowley smirked, even more cocky than normal. Dean was looking between them uneasily as Amy continued, "Let's just get t the point. Cage spell."

"Cage spell?" Crowley looked to the men. "I thought you had Mother for that."

"Rowena's dead," Dean gruffed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Sam deadpanned. "Lucifer."

"Funny, I always thought I'd be the one to kill her," Crowley said. The Winchesters were looking at Crowley and Amy scoffed, sitting back down.

"Crowley, why did you do it?" Sam asked. "Save Lucifer? What did you want?"

"I wanted to win. I perverted Mother's spell, put Lucifer in a vessel of my own making, because I wanted to win. Do you have any idea how many people have made a play for my throne over the years? Lucifer, Abaddon, blah blah blah blah. Too damn many! I thought if I could put the Devil on a leash, my own personal nuke, no one would ever dare challenge me again."

"You fucking idiot," Amy said.

"Yeah, that worked out great," Dean added.

"It all ended with me narrowly escaping death by hiding in a rat."

"Wait," Mary spoke. "In an actual rat?"

Amy nodded, looking down, knowing that Crowley would not make that up. Crowley spoke, "It wasn't too bad, really. I didn't have to think." Dean looked confused over to him. "I've been so focused for so long on keeping my job, never realized, I hate it." Amy finally looked up at that. "All those whining demons, the endless moan of damned souls, the paperwork. I mean, who wants that?"

"You," Sam answered.

Crowley shrugged, "Once, maybe."

"So why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Well, for one, blondie there called me. I never ignore a call from her," he winked at Amy. Amy rolled her eyes. "Also, whenever there is a world ending crisis at hand, I know where to place my bets. It's on you. You big, beautiful, lumbering piles of flannel," he ended in a smile.

Amy snorted and the brother's rolled their eyes.

"So if you forgive my transgression, I'll make it worth your while."

"Which means?" Dean pushed.

"After we put Lucifer back in his cage, together, I'll seal the gates of hell. You'll never see another demon again. Apart from, of course, yours truly."

Everyone looked on unbelieving, but it was Mary that asked, "You would do that?"

"Why not? They stab me in the back, I'll stab them in the front and sides and right up their little black-eyed asses," Crowley sighed and paused for a moment. "So, do we have deal?"

The hunters all looked at each other. Amy shrugged, "He's right to place bets on the Winchesters, my plan is to follow your plan."

Dean exhaled, "Let's find Castiel and Kelly get this show on the damn road."

* * *

The hunters took turns cleaning up while everyone was searching for weird phenomenon that meant the son of Lucifer was being born. Amy had just finished her shower and her hair was still wet when Dean came over. She assumed he would be cleaning up next and was barely acknowledging him when he spoke.

"What is that little show with Crowley you have going on?"

"It's a hunter and a demon that want to kill each other."

"No, he seems to want something much different than killing," Dean's voice was dangerous and low. "Tell me what is being hinted at isn't true."

"What is being hinted at, Dean?"

"Tell me you haven't had sex with Crowley."

"Ok. I haven't had sex with Crowley," Amy was putting on a black hoodie over her tank top.

"That sounded sincere," Dean scoffed, tilting his head.

"What do you want from me?" Amy crossed her arms.

"The truth," Dean crossed his arms and standing up straight to tower over her.

"The truth, or to tell you I haven't had sex with Crowley," she put a hand on her hip.

Dean gagged and was turning away.

Amy's body was shaking from fury, "Be disgusted all you want, Winchester, it's nothing compared to my own shame and guilt."

Dean looked at her, clearly disgusted and unbelieving.

"I was working a case, only a couple years ago. This woman was killed; I was pretty sure by a demon. A bartender answered some questions. The woman had left with a tall, gorgeous man. That man seemed to have something evil in his eyes, according to the bartender. She had seen the man leave that night with another woman and left his friend behind. There was Crowley, sitting at the edge of the bar. I had never met the King of Hell at this point, I didn't know who he was, let alone WHAT he was. I asked him questions, I was charming. He gave me all this information about how his friend wasn't himself, something had gotten in to him and things weren't as fun as he thought they would be. I thought this guy would lead me to the demon I was hunting and I pitied him. He played me. Showing who and WHAT he was after the fact. After I asked just the wrong question and he figured out I was a hunter. Rubbed in my face what he had accomplished and told me I'd never find that demon."

Dean was staring at her with his arms crossed, not wanting to hear any of this; angry she didn't disclose this before letting him in. He had shared a woman with the Crowley and he was disgusted.

"He was right, I never found that demon," Amy was shaking her head, looking down, and hugging herself.

"Except you did," Crowley came in, smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Dean and Amy asked.

"There is so much more story to this," Crowley put in. "Should I tell her who my demon travelling companion back then was, or will you?" Dean's face frowned even more as he feared what came next. "See, I wasn't lying about all of those things. My travelling companion at that time was a demon I thought would be so much more fun than he turned out to be. A demon created by the Mark of Cain."

Dean swallowed hard as he unfolded his arms and stood in such a menacing way Amy was afraid of what would happen next. That didn't stop her from asking, "What, exactly, does that mean?"

Crowley looked at Amy and turned to Dean, "If you don't tell her, I will."

"I was that demon," Dean squeezed out so silently, she almost didn't hear him.

Amy was so surprised she took a step back, "And you were pissed at me?! You were a literal fucking demon?!"

Dean flinched at her words as Mary and Sam came in due to the yelling.

"Fuck this," Amy continued to shout. "Let's go kill the Devil 'cause I can't take this shit."

"I didn't kill that woman," Dean almost pleaded "It looked like I did, but I didn't."

"I don't want to hear it right now. I really, really don't want to hear it right now," Amy was reiterating and turned to Crowley, "And YOU!" Crowley flinched. "If these two big, beautiful, lumbering piles of flannel don't kill you, I will. I will carve you like a Thanksgiving turkey and dance in your blood." Amy stormed away from the rest of the group and went outside to get some air.

* * *

A few hours later, all hunters were searching the internet on laptops and tablets. Crowley was at the head of the table, Mary and Dean were sitting on either side of Crowley, Amy was next to Mary, and Sam was next to Dean.

Crowley took a sip of scotch, "This is what you do when I'm not here? Type?"

"Yup," Dean answered without looking up, fighting the urge to punch him.

"Wait a second, I got something," Amy turned her tablet and let Sam read it aloud.

"Two hours ago there was a massive power outage in the Pacific Northwest."

"Sounds like the right kind of weird," Mary nodded to Amy.

"Hell yeah," Sam said as he searched on Amy's tablet. "They tracked the outage to an address in North Cove, Washington to a house currently being rented by one James Novak." Sam looked smug to Dean.

"That's Cass," Dean said matter of factly. "Let's roll." All hunters got up to go.

"It's about time," Crowley said, putting his hands on the table to push his chair out and get up.

Dean stabbed the demon killing knife into Crowley's hand, "You think we're gonna trust you out there after what you pulled? Hmm?" Crowley was looking to Dean, pain and fear showing. "No, you stay here, you sit down, and you shut up."

The four walked away from Crowley, ready head to Washington.

They rumbled up to the house in the Impala and walked right in. A man with black hair, blue eyes, and a trench coat came quickly to them. Amy raised an eyebrow, realizing she was finally meeting the elusive Castiel.

"Dean?"

"Cass," Sam started. "Is this place warded?"

"Yes, heavily."

"Heavy enough to stop Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer?" Castiel came closer to the group.

"He could be right behind us," Mary informed him.

"I don't – What are you doing -?"

"Saving your ass!" Dean interrupted

"You and Kelly taking off was a stupid move," Sam told Castiel walking closer to him. "There is no way we are letting Lucifer get his hands on that kid. It ain't happening."

"Sam's right," Dean began. "We'll work through our crap. We always do, but right now we are here to get you, get Kelly, and get gone."

Amy noticed the look on Castiel's face before he spoke and rolled her head back, "She can't be moved. She's having a –"

From upstairs, Kelly's yells were heard, clearly in labor.

"Shit," Amy said while Mary moved past everyone.

"I'll check on her."

"How much time do we have?" Castiel asked.

"We don't know," Sam answered.

"If he shows, can you flame on again?" Dean threw out an idea. "Can you torch Lucifer like you did Daegon?"

"I don't know, that wasn't me that was the child. And in case you haven't noticed, he's a little busy."

Dean bent over, frustrated and pain noises escaping him as he grabbed at his leg, "Ah, son of a bitch."

"Here, Dean," Castiel touched Dean's forehead with his fingertips and Dean's injuries suddenly vanished.

"Oh, thanks," Dean sputtered out.

"Now that," Amy pointed, "was fucking cool."

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"Oh," Amy held out a hand, "Name's Amelia, but everyone calls me Amy." Castiel took it. "I'm a hunter, usually work alone or with Claire. I've heard plenty about you, and I'm here to hopefully keep Satan away from his spawn."

"We should double check the warding," Sam said walking towards the back door.

Walking out to the back there was lightening, or what looked like lightening, suspended in midair.

Sam was at the front of the line, "Cass, what is that?"

"It's a tear in space and time."

Amy pushed past Dean and Castiel on the stairs and walked up to it. There was something familiar about it, but nothing in her memory allowed her to know why.

"And that means?" Dean inquired.

"It's a doorway to another world."

"What? Like Narnia?"

"No. Through there it's Earth, but it's different. It's an alternate reality."

Amy frowned over at the three men walking over, masking the thoughts in her mind.

"So it's a Bizarro World," Sam added. "Or like the place we got zapped to when we were actors on a T.V. show."

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded. "Where the supernatural wasn't real?"

"Yeah."

"And you were Polish," Dean went on.

Amy started shaking with silent laughter, unable to fully contain her joy at the weird snippets of story just received.

"Right," Sam was saying. Castiel looked back at the brothers but then looked at the tear again. Amy looked on in wonderment. "Wait, Cass, how did this get here?"

"The child being born," Castiel stated. "His power seems to be puncturing the fabric of our universe."

Amy's eyebrows raised as Dean said, "Awesome."

"Yeah," Sam said shakily.

"What is on the other side?" Amy spoke, looking into Castiel's eyes.

"You don't wanna know."

"Probably," Dean said, "but we need to."

With that, Amy walked in. She knew the boys would be following and just couldn't fight her curiosity any more.

"Cass, what is this?" Sam asked.

"As I said, it's Earth. But this Earth is locked in eternal war between Heaven and Hell," Castiel was walking with the hunters following closely. Amy was looking around nervously, Dean had noticed and took her hand in his. "Armies of Angels fighting Hordes of Demons. The few humans in that remain are caught in between."

"How do you know that?" Sam questioned.

"A friend told me," Castiel was looking forward.

"Oh good," Dean said, "now you're making friends in-" Amy squeezed his hand with a meaningful look in his direction and let go. "Alright, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is this?"

"A hole in reality to a bombed out Apocalypse World?" Amy asked.

"I'm gonna go with eleven," Sam answered.

Dean furrowed his brows, "Sounds right."

Castiel looked to Sam, "You don't have to worry. The child opened this door, he'll close it."

"Oh really?" Amy said as Dean said, "You sure about that?"

"I have faith."

Amy's mouth dropped and Dean leaned in, "Really? In your unborn baby God?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Well, then, you're a dumbass," Dean said flatly.

Amy looked forward, "Uh, guys," she went for her gun. "Incoming."

A figure in many layers of clothing that camouflaged to the surroundings and a masked over face was walking over. The person was armed.

All three hunters were pointing their guns and Dean shouted, "Hands in the air!"

Castiel was motioning for everyone to put away their weapons, "No. Don't."

The figure came close and removed the fabric covering his face. An older man with a beard and a badass attitude revealed himself. The boys lowered their weapons, "Bobby?"

"As in Bobby Singer?" Amy asked. Her three travelling companions nodded. Amy looked back over to the man lowering her weapon as well. Bobby Singer was another hunter she had heard so much about from others and never got to meet. He was legendary. His death was felt in the hunter community and even hunters that never met him knew he was one of the greats.

"Do I know you?" the alternate Bobby asked.

"Bobby," Sam exhaled. "Sam, Dean, Cass."

"Uh huh," Bobby started. "You say that like it's supposed to mean something to me, but no."

"Sam," Castiel urged. "This is Bobby, but it's not your Bobby."

"Bobby," Dean over lapped. "It's us, Sam and Dean Winchester."

"The only Winchester I ever heard of is John."

"Yeah," Sam spoke. "John Winchester, our father."

"Doubt it," Bobby huffed. "He's dead."

"Alternate reality," Amy singsonged.

"Been dead over forty years now. The only reason I know about him is this hunter I ran with, Mary Campbell. You'd get a few pints of shine in her and she'd always go on about the man she loved, John Winchester. Azazel killed her about ten years ago."

"Cass, what the hell is this?" Sam put in.

"This is a world where you were never born," Castiel answered.

"It's a world Sam and Dean Winchester never saved," Amy finished. Castiel nodded. The boys looked around, confronted with the real impact they made in their world. Amy had a feeling as if there was something she was forgetting. This wasn't a new feeling, but she didn't know why it was so strong while in this alternate reality and she was bouncing around on her feet.

"When this, whatever, opened up," Bobby was walking over to the tear. "All sorts of alarms went off back at my place. I got here just in time to see your boy here get ambushed by a tempter demon."

"A what?" Dean asked.

"It's ah black eyes, pointy teeth, horns," Castiel described. Amy shook her head and Dean rolled his eyes.

"So demons have horns now?" Sam questioned.

"Whole new world, Sam," Dean stated.

Bobby walked away from the tear again, "Usually I gun down fly boys on sight, but uh, he looked, different. Wasn't wearing a necklace made out of baby ears, for one thing."

Everyone looked astonished at that and Castiel said, "We got to talking about where I came from and the two worlds."

"From what he says, pretty much peaches and cream on your side."

"I wouldn't say that," Dean said gravely.

"It's better than this," Amy added.

"I don't know, it ain't so bad here. If you like killing angels."

"And you do?" Sam asked.

"It's my hobby. My passion." Dean gave a nod, not really surprised by this. "So, figure it's only a matter of time before the dicks upstairs get wind of this and when they show," he lifted his weapon, "me and Rufus go to work. He's loaded with a hundred rounds. Cast from old angel blades."

"Angel killing bullets?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded.

"Awesome," Dean and Amy smiled in unison, Dean chuckling a little. Castiel looked at Dean silent, but clearly saying, "Uhm, still an angel, right here." Dean sort of uncomfortable quieted down, looking at his friend.

"Sorry, Cass," Amy interrupted. "But your family sucks." Castiel ignored her.

As they came back to their own reality, Amy moved away from the tear; eager to be away from that world. She was close to the house and turned to see the rest follow back through.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked.

"No, Cass," Dean looked back, "I'm pretty far from alright." Castiel looked on, sad. "I mean, we got Lucifer on this side, we've got Mad Max World on that side. And I mean, yeah, we've been down before. But this? I don't even know where to start."

Dean was turning away and heading back the house when Crowley appeared next to Amy.

"Oh, c'mon!" Dean shouted as Amy took another swing. Crowley was able to move out of her way and she hit nothing more than air.

"Hello, Love," he chimed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Amy shouted. "How the hell did you get here?"

He raised his bandaged hand and waggled his fingers, "I improvised. Lucky I did. Turns out, I'm the answer to all your problems."

"I'm gonna vomit," Amy walked off to the side.

* * *

The hunters were preparing for the plan set forth. Dean passed a gun to Sam, "You ready?"

"Nope, but when's that ever stopped us."

"Yeah," Dean stood. "You know Cass has faith in this kid. I hope he's right. But me? I have faith in us. You, me, Mom, Cass, Amy, and Crowley," he rolled his eyes, "sometimes." Amy was sitting prepping her weapons and looked up, surprised she would make the list. Dean looked between her and Sam, "This is gonna work."

"It has to," Amy nodded at him.

* * *

Sam, Castiel, and Dean were outside the house, facing off with Lucifer. Amy was in the alternate reality with Crowley, waiting for the guys to lure Lucifer into the trap and preparing the spell.

"Squirrel actually isn't a bad choice for you," Crowley said.

"Just get the spell ready, Crowley," Amy growled.

"I'm being sincere here," Amy stared daggers. "You two would do well together, if you would get out of your own stubborn ways."

"I'll keep that in mind for when Satan isn't trying to kill us."

"There will always be some reason not to go for it," Crowley was putting together ingredients. "That is what I mean by getting out of your own stubborn ways."

"You know damn well he's never touching me again," Amy shook her head.

"Why? Because of me?" Crowley shook his head. "He'll get over that."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Sssh," she motioned to the tear, the brothers having come through. "Hurry up," she whispered.

Lucifer came through and looked around, "Niiice."

Sam entered in behind him, "You wanted the apocalypse, you got it."

Lucifer turned to him, "Sammy, hey. Where's your big bro?"

"Right here," Dean was holding up Bobby's gun, Rufus.

"Oh, sweet toy."

"Yeah, I got it off an old, new pal of mine. See we have this bet to see if it works against an arch angel. So, say hello to my little friend." Dean began shooting Lucifer and Sam ran out of the way.

Sam ran to Amy and Amy looked to where Dean was still shooting Lucifer, "C'mon Crowley. As predicted, this ain't killing him." Amy kneeled while Sam looked to where Dean was getting his ass handed to him by Lucifer. "Ok, let's finish it, that's everything."

"No, it's not," Crowley stated.

"What?" Sam came over while Amy looked ready to throw another punch.

"You want to heal that rip, we need on more minor ingredient," Crowley informed the two.

"What?" Sam asked again.

"A life."

"Fucking hell, Crowley," Amy growled low and dangerous.

"Just get ready to go," Crowley told the two as he went to confront Lucifer. Using his powers, he pushed Lucifer off Dean and stood in all his cocky glory, "Surprise."

Lucifer fake laughed, "Crowley!" He stood back up. Amy and Sam were picking Dean up off the ground and carrying him back to the tear. "You sneaky little- So I guess I get to kill you twice."

"I doubt it."

"Oh no no no no, you had your chance. You could have put me back in the cage, but you had to make it personal, didn't ya?"

Dean was walking on his own again and the three turned to watch the scene.

Crowley walked towards Lucifer, "You're right. It is personal. You humiliated me. I hate you, deeply. Truly." Lucifer was smiling at his confession. "I'm going to enjoy wiping that smug, self satisfied look off your face, personally."

"You mean, this one," Lucifer pointed to his stupid grin. Crowley lowered an angel blade out of his sleeve. "C'mon Crowley, you know whatever you try, you're gonna lose."

"You're right," Crowley tilted his head and looked back at the three hunters watching. "Bye boys, m'lady." He turned back to Lucifer raised the blade, and stabbed himself. The electrifying death of a demon was unmistakable.

"Fuck me," Amy said as she walked backwards to the tear and still looking on the scene. The brothers weren't moving as they watched. Castiel walked past her with a blade, "Winchester, we have to go, NOW!"

Sam was pushing Dean to the tear to get back to their reality while Dean was trying to reach Castiel. Amy grabbed on to Dean as well and the two dragged him back, away from the fight that was about to happen.

On their own side the hunters waited only moments before Castiel made it through to them.

"Cass," Sam smiled.

Amy took a step forward when a blade shoved through Castiel and a too bright light erupted from him. When the blade was pulled away, Castiel fell to the ground dead, and Lucifer was standing there.

"NO!" Dean screamed in horror at Castiel's fallen form. Everyone was frozen in their places.

"That was fun," Lucifer shrugged. "Seriously guys, points for trying, super impressed, but playtime's over."

Mary came up from the house, "Get away from them."

"Mary?" Lucifer asked sizing her up. "Yeah, I heard about you. You're certainly living up to the hype." He made a catcall action.

"Look, seriously, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I owe you, kid."

Mary moved closer to him, Sam grabbing her shoulder, "Mom don't."

She looked to both of her sons on either side of her, "I love you." She stepped up to Lucifer and threw a mean ass punch.

"Mary, don't!" Amy shouted moving towards the two.

"Cute," Lucifer looked to Mary. "Is that all you got Momma?" Mary punched Lucifer in the face several more times, causing him to drop his angel blade. The force of Mary's punches caused Lucifer to move backwards towards the tear that was getting smaller. Amy kept moving with them, wanting to stop Mary from getting killed.

Lucifer was falling back and Amy grabbed hold of Mary's jacket while Lucifer grabbed Mary's arm.

"Mom!" Dean was shouting as he and Sam were running.

Mary turned and looked at her boys, falling into the other world with Lucifer. Mary knew there was no time and kicked Amy and the force caused her to fall to the ground. Dean ran forward and the hole sealed shut. Mary and Lucifer locked on the other side.

Amy was kneeling on the ground staring at the boys who were processing the loss of their mother, again. The light of Lucifer's son being born shone through a window of the house and Sam went running inside. Dean fell to his knees in front of Castiel. Amy was torn on what to do, but thought the nephilim warranted immediate attention so she ran after Sam. Inside the house, Sam had found the Spawn of Satan, who had quickly grown from infant to adult. Amy stood at the doorway staring past Sam, fear of the unknown welling up.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you to the follows, favorites, and reviews. It's good to know at least one other person likes my ramblings. I'm trying not to magically have Amy disappear after the action, but I promise I'm not just gonna keep rewriting episodes and add some new shit soon._

 _Obvs, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters._

Jack had grown into a full-grown man, he was crouched down naked and his eyes were a glowing, brilliant gold. Sam was standing in front of him with Amy behind him by the door. Neither knew what to do and both were afraid to scare him.

"Father?" he asked as he stood, looking at Sam.

"N-no-no-no, I'm not your father," Sam stuttered out. Amy stepped closer to touch Sam's back. "Jack, it is Jack, right?"

"Father," he repeated.

"Sammy," Dean's voice was heard in the hall.

Amy looked back to the door, "In here."

Dean came marching in with his gun up and aimed, Sam attempted to stop the shot. Amy grabbed Dean by the collar. But the gun blasted out and it was impossible to for Amy to tell if the bullet hit. Jack began a sonic scream that picked all the hunters off the ground, broke the windows on the upper level of the house. All three were thrown against walls and knocked unconscious.

* * *

When the three woke, it was daylight. They looked around and at each other.

"Wait, was that?" Dean started.

"Lucifer's son," Sam gruffed out. Amy started to stand, groaning. The two boys followed suit, Dean being sure to pick up his gun.

Dean had rushed forward, down the stairs and out to the car, looking around, "Can he teleport?"

"What?" Sam responded.

"The kid!"

"Highly plausible," Amy answered. Dean looked over at her and his eyes were smoldering. He was filled with anger and hate and Amy recoiled while grabbing her phone. "I'm calling Jody and asking her to update us if she receives any information on anyone fitting his profile." She walked to the back of the Impala, fully expecting everyone would be leaving the scene behind to search for Jack.

Dean was driving faster than Amy had ever seen him do while she was on the line with Jody. Filling her in on the situation and describing the man they had seen.

"We still have holy oil, right?" Dean spoke.

"For what?" Sam asked back.

"We're going to have to hit him with everything we've got," Dean answered as if it was obvious.

Amy was getting off the phone as Sam stated, "Hold on a second, can we just talk about what happened back there?"

"Sure, which part?" Dean started. "Let's see, Crowley's dead, Kelly's dead, Cas is –" he stopped for a moment choking on his words. "Mom's gone and apparently the devil's kid hit puberty in thirty seconds flat. Oh, and he almost killed us."

"Because you tried to shoot him!" Sam and Amy pointed out in unison.

"Exactly, he's a monster. It's kind of what we do."

"We don't know what he is," Sam added. "And I had it under control."

"I'm sorry, are you defending the son of Satan?" Dean's anger was palpable.

"I'm not defending anything!" Sam was gesturing. "I'm just saying, look, with everything that's happened, I'm obviously spun out also." Amy was shaking her head and leaning back, allowing the brothers to have their argument. Dean glanced her way in the rearview mirror, his jaw clenched. "We need a plan," Sam finished.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "We kill him, ok? That's the plan. Right now, all that matters is finding him and ending him before he hurts anyone else." He looked in the rearview mirror again, "You got something you want to add, Amy?"

She shook her head, "I think you need to listen to your brother."

He gripped the steering wheel tight and shouted, "No, we need to gank the son of a bitch."

Amy crossed her arms in the back seat and looked out the window, "Don't ask if you don't want to hear it, Dean."

Sam asked, "And what about Cas? Do you think he's really dead?"

"You know he is," Dean clenched out and the car got silent.

The group pulled up to a fast food restaurant and Dean put the car in park, "Well, do you really think that Lucifer Jr. is at Pirate Pete's Jolly Treats? That he was like, what? Before I destroy the world, let me just grab a bag of curly fries."

"Look," Sam bit back. "If he would have kept to the main road he would have walked past it. And I don't know he could –"

"Fine, just make it quick," Dean cut him off.

"You're not coming?" Sam asked as Amy was already getting out of the car.

"No. Look, maybe you're right. Maybe the Devil's kid is in there just hanging out, ok? Or maybe he's halfway across the country, towards Chicago. Either way, you two can handle looking in without me."

As Sam and Amy entered into the restaurant, the pimply faced cashier looked up from a decidedly irritating woman shouting about fries. "Welcome to Pirate Pete's Jolly Treats, aarrr" he greeted. "How can I help you?"

The darker brunette woman at the counter continued her tirade, "He wants fries, she wants fries, we all want fries."

"Shut up," the kid clenched out to the woman. "Ignore her, she's drunk off her ass."

"Right," Sam spoke. "I'm looking for a guy, he's about your height."

"Naked," Amy added.

The woman chuckled, "You and me both sister."

Amy and Sam just looked at the woman as the cashier said, "What did I say?"

"Sorry," she raised up a hand.

The teen looked back over to Sam and Amy, "And yeah, I saw him."

It was the best news the hunters could have hoped for at that point. The kid let them know that the sheriff had come to pick up the naked man not that long ago and gave the two a number.

* * *

Sam called and was speaking, "This is Agent Barry, I'm with the FBI. I'm calling because, did you happen to pick up a kid today. Not exactly dressed?" Sam looked up to Amy, "He is? Great, hold on to him until I get there." Amy nodded and began heading out, "Sheriff, is something wrong?" Amy looked back at him with the door open, raising an eyebrow. "Ok, well, we'll be there soon."

"What?"

"Sounds like something weird," Sam answered.

"Ya think?" Amy rolled her eyes and continued walking to the Impala.

As they walked over, the fries woman was standing close to the car and talking to Dean.

Amy noticed Dean's hand had injuries that weren't there before, "What did you do to you hand?"

Sam looked over, concern on his face. Dean quickly moved his hand out of sight. The woman answered, "Don't ask. He's super sensitive."

"Right," Amy replied with sarcasm. She forced the woman to move as she made to get into the car.

"You got anything?" Dean directed to Sam.

"Yeah, I know where he is," Sam answered.

"Good, great, let's go."

Amy stared at the woman that was backing away. She did not trust the look on her face, but just shook her head as the brothers got in as well.

* * *

As they entered the sheriff's office, many lights were off and others were flickering. The hunters had split up looking for anyone inside. Jack had found Dean first.

Jack's eyes were glowing and he looked in pain. Dean was unsure of the next move but still got his attention with a gruff, "Hey." Amy heard Dean and came out of the room to Dean's right. The look on Jack's face showed that he was pained and scared and he looked to be directing it at Dean as his powers seemed out of control.

"Dean, no!" Amy shouted making her way over. She realized Jack was acting on instinct as Dean had tried to shoot him and was trying to get between them. She had no idea what her plan was, but she couldn't stand back. Before anything else happened, Sam came from behind Jack with a taser gun and shot Jack with it to the point that he fell unconcious.

"Great timing," Amy sighed out, clutching her chest.

Soon, the sheriff came through the doorway, gun at the ready. The scene in front of her was Sam kneeling next to Jack while Amy and Dean allowed him the space. She pulled the hammer back, Dean and Amy looked up, "Don't," She ordered. "What the hell is going on here?" All three hunters put their hands up.

"There is a very simple explanation for all of this, sheriff," Amy began.

"This here is the Spawn of Satan," Dean cut her off. "And we're here to stop him from killing anyone else."

Sam and Amy looked at him wide eyed. Amy swallowed, "Real smooth, Winchester."

"We don't have time for this beating around the bush bullshit," Dean growled.

"That is enough from all of you," the sheriff said. She continued to search them all for their weapons, of which there were many. After placing Jack and Sam in one cell and Amy in the neighboring cell, she took Dean into her office.

"I get you both are going through some tough shit," Amy started talking to Sam. "But if your brother doesn't stop spiraling out of control, he's going to get us all killed."

Sam shook his head, "He's fine. He's just trying to get us out of here fast."

"Ah yes, because pulling out the FBI badges wouldn't possibly work," Amy was pacing and her voice was squeaking with sarcasm and anger bubbling out of her.

"Can you calm down? We'll get out of here."

Amy sat on the hard, cold bench and crossed her arms in a huff. Shortly, Jack began to come to and as he noticed Sam he jumped up, eyes alight. It was clear his powers were about to be in use and Amy stood helpless with Jack's back turned to her.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, easy, easy, easy. You're ok." Sam held his hands up defensively. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You already hurt me," Jack's voice was low and thick.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry. I was just trying to slow you down, you were- Are you alright?"

"I don't, I was scared. And when I get scared, things happen. I can't stop them."

"Why were you scared?"

"Because of the voices. They were so loud, so angry."

"Do you hear them right now?"

"No," Jack seemed to allow himself to relax as he stood the rest of the way.

"Ok, good. Good," Sam said and attempted to relax as well. He flinched as Jack quickly moved to sit cross-legged on the bench, still facing him.

"I'm sorry," Jack looked to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing at Amy. Amy just shrugged at him.

"Will you tell them that I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," Sam answered tensely. "Jack how are we speaking right now. You're not even a day old, how do you speak English?" Amy looked to him, hoping he could read her face of wondering how that was the first question he ever asks Lucifer's son.

Jack half smiled, "My mother taught me."

"So, you talked to her?"

"I was her."

"Ok. And your powers," Sam was struggling at keeping his calm. "Did she teach you those too?"

"No," Jack stood back up. "I don't know why these things happen." He was touching the brick of the back of the cell. "It's like I'm me, but _not_ me."

Sam and Amy looked to each other and Amy motioned for him to keep going, "Jack, before you were born, you opened up a door to another world. Do you remember that?"

"Yes," he finally looked back over to Sam.

"Could you do that again?"

"I don't – I," Jack was nearly dreamy until he spoke again. "I have to find my father. He will protect me."

"Lucifer ain't protecting shit, kid," Amy finally couldn't hold in.

"Lucifer?" He finally turned and looked at Amy. "No. That's not his name. My father is Castiel."

Amy and Sam were obviously thrown by this, "What?"

"My mother, she said he would keep me safe. She said the world is a dangerous place. That's why I couldn't be a baby or a child. That's why I had to grow up fast. That's why I chose him to be my father."

Amy stared on with her mouth gaped open when Jack spoke again, "Where is he?"

Amy finally shut her mouth and looked at the kid with sympathetic eyes.

"He's dead," Sam answered.

Jack sat there with a pained expression while processing this information.

Shortly, Dean came walking in. Sam and Amy quick walked over to him, "Alright we're good to go,"

"What?" Amy said as Sam said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, giving Amy a mean stare. "I gave the sheriff the talk. She's gonna need a minute, but she's cool. So let's grab Damian here and find someplace quiet." He made a motion showing that he still was planning on killing the kid.

Amy vigorously shook her head as Sam said, "Dean, no. Jack is not evil."

"Seriously, listen to your brother," Amy said.

"Can it," Dean hollered back. Amy crossed her arms and met his anger filled gaze with one to match. She was ready to fight fire with fire.

"He's just a kid," Sam pleaded.

Dean looked at him with disbelief as he answered, "He's Lucifer's son."

"We need him," Sam retorted while Amy stated, "He's just scared."

"What? Are you-"

From in the distance they could hear someone yell for help. Dean quick rushed to the door he came through.

Amy and Sam were nervously looking to the door, waiting for Dean to come back. Time had ticked passed before Sam shouted for Dean. At that moment there was a noise coming from the door on the other end of the hall.

"What the fuck now?" Amy asked just before the door ripped off. Two people came walking in and Amy could tell by their cocky faces, they were angels. "Well, shit."

"DEAN!" Sam shouted louder, trying to get back up.

The angels' eyes lit up and Jack reacted to pain of angel radio in his head. The woman with crew cut short hair ripped off the door to Sam and Jack's cell. Sam jumped into action, punching the woman straight in the face.

"DEAN!" Amy screamed, helpless while still locked in her cell.

The angel held Sam up by the throat and threw him across the cell. The darker skinned male angel went over to Sam and continued to beat him while he was down as the woman went to get Jack.

"Dammit," Amy said just before biting herself to the point of bleeding. She used her blood to create an angel banishing sigil and slammed on it. The angels disappeared, Sam's face bloody from the beating and Jack kneeling on the floor. Jack was affected by her actions, but not gone so she said, "Thank my lucky stars, that didn't work on Jack. Now, can we get me the fuck out of here?"

Sam grunted and nodded as he picked up one of the dropped angel blades. Sam was checking on Jack as the brunette from the restaurant earlier came in.

"For fuck's sake!" Amy shouted, still locked in her cell.

"Shut it, Storms," the angel said. Amy cracked her knuckles and rolled the blade in her hands.

The angel was looking at Jack when Sam held up the other blade, "Don't."

She looked him up and down, "Or what, other one?"

"Guess," Dean answered entering in from behind. The two brothers' presence was enough to intimidate her.

"Stay away from the kid," Sam said.

The angel was looking between the two brothers when Amy reached through the bars to pull on her hair. As the Angel was jerked back, she stabbed Jack in the chest with her own blade. Sam plunged the blade he held in his hand into her chest. Meanwhile, Jack dropped to his knees. Once the angel had finished lighting up, all the hunters looked to him.

He grabbed at the blade stuck in him and began yanking while Sam moved forward, "Jack?"

He pulled the silver stick out, healing instantly, "I'm fine."

The hunter's looked to each other, shocked. Dean was angry and scared, but did his best to harden his face in light of this new development.

"Seriously, get me out of this cell," Amy said.

* * *

The hunter's were by the Impala outside while Jack sat at a bench a little further away, watching the sheriff and her son enter an ambulance since he was stabbed by one of the angels.

"How's the kid," Dean asked.

"I think he's gonna be alright," Sam nodded.

"Angel radio causes him pain, lights his brain on fire," Amy inputted. Sam nodded at his.

"But apparently he can take an angel blade to the heart and keep on ticking," Dean added.

Amy and Sam nodded, "I think we should take him back to the bunker with us. I know what you're gonna say-"

"I agree," Dean cut Sam off.

"You what?" Amy asked incredulously.

"I agree with Sam," Dean was still giving Amy his angry eyes.

"So," Sam hesitated, "you changed your mind?"

"No. Nothing's changed," Dean spoke. "He's still the Devil's kid, he's still evil, he still brainwashed Kelly and Cas and even if he hasn't gone big, bad yet, he will.

"You don't know that," Sam retorted.

"I do," Dean was adamant. "Because when have things ever gone right for us? So until we figure out a way to end him, we bring him home. At least there, the only people he can hurt are you and me." He moved to go into the car and Sam looked to Amy.

Amy shrugged, "I agree with you Sam, we don't know he is evil and I can't justify wanting to kill him."

"I see that little however swirling in your brain," Sam pointed out.

"What if Dean is right? What if it is a matter of time he hurts someone and we have no way to kill him?"

Sam looked at her with a grim face and she shrugged again, walking towards Jack to bring him to the car with the hunters.

* * *

The four of them pulled back up to the house Jack was born in. Dean and Sam exited the car from the front as Jack and Amy climbed out the back. Dean opened the trunk and began collecting a few items to prepare for a hunter's funeral. Amy watched Sam and Dean grimly while Jack looked on curiously.

"Hey, are you sure about this Dean?" Sam asked. "I mean, it's Cas, you know? I mean, maybe we can bring him back, like you said."

"No, we can't," Dean answered.

"Chuck did, ah, God did. Remember that? So maybe if we pray to him or-"

"You don't think I've tried that?" Dean stood looking at him. Dean told Sam about how he had prayed to Chuck/God while Amy and Sam were in the restaurant learning where Jack was. All about how he explained they had lost everything and asked God to bring back Cas and his mom and even Crowley. How he wanted God to make things right, then and there, but no one answered his prayers. God had disappeared again and he wasn't coming back and fixing anything. In his anger and frustration, he had punched a sign to smithereens and continued to beg for His help. "God is not listening. He doesn't give a damn." With that, Dean stormed away to ready the pyre.

Amy wordlessly helped Dean, completely unsure of how to handle the situation. Sam had taken Jack inside. At one point, Dean stopped and looked up at Amy, that fury radiating off of him, "Why did you let her go?"

Amy looked at him confused for a moment, "Mary?"

"You had her."

"Lucifer had her too," Amy started.

"But you let go."

"I was being dragged in with them, and I wasn't planning on letting go, Dean. But your mom," Amy shook her head rapidly, "she wasn't going to allow us to follow her. She kicked me, hard," she pointed to a spot near her armpit. "It was reflex, I let go." Amy made to touch Dean's arm but he backed away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Amy turned to finish getting the pyre ready.

"You can finish this?" Dean asked while walking away.

Amy just nodded, knowing he wasn't going to stay in her presence too much at that point. Once he was out of ear shot she looked up and around before speaking, "God? Chuck? Whatever you prefer…I know I haven't met you, and up until the Winchesters, I would have said you don't exist but," Amy choked on her words. "After everything those two have been through, they deserve something good. They don't deserve this. Please, don't leave your back turned."

* * *

The sun was setting and the bodies were on the pyre. Dean was pouring on the gasoline to help the fire ignite well.

Jack was standing between Sam and Amy when Sam spoke, "Do you want to say anything?"

"What do you say?" Jack asked. He looked to them both.

Sam struggled with thoughts when Amy spoke, "You say thank you. For all the times they were there for you. And that you're sorry this is how it ends and how you hope they are in a place without sadness or pain. Hope they are in a better place and –"

"You say goodbye," Sam finished.

Dean had walked over and set down the gas can, "Well, goodbye Cas. Goodbye Kelly. Goodbye Crowley. Goodbye Mom."

"Dean, we don't know if Mom-"

"Yeah, we do. Lucifer killed her. The moment he realized we trapped his ass, he killed her."

Amy chimed in, "Or he is smart and kept her alive, because if there is even a sliver of a chance she is alive, you will find her and-"

"She gone!" Dean interrupted. "They are all gone."

Amy and Sam clenched their mouths looking at Dean. Dean took out his Zippo lighter and lit it. He took one last, angry look at the bodies in front of him and threw the lighter in to start the fire. The fire plumed up with all four looking on. All with sadness, Dean with anger and Jack with a hint of confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

It was night and Dean was driving full speed ahead. Jack was sleeping in the back seat with Amy leaning and looking out the window.

Sam broke the silence, "Hey we still got twelve hours before we hit home, do you want me to drive?"

"Do I ever want you to drive?"

"Look, losing Mom, and Cas, it's a lot to process, Dean. Especially on no sleep. And the kid-"

"The kid?" Dean looked at Sam for a moment before looking back to the road. "C'mon man, you know how this plays out. When we try to bend the rules, pretend that the bad guys aren't so bad, or that things will get fixed; that's when people that we care about get hurt. And I'm going to do what we should have done in the first place, which is end the problem. So this time, let's start with the obvious, as soon as I find a way to take care of _it."_

Amy looked over to Jack's sleeping form and frowned. She hated killing people and things that hadn't hurt anyone. Jack hadn't killed and was scared and she did not like the idea of just killing him.

Sam fired back, "Dean, the problem might be our only shot at saving Mom."

Amy looked at the brothers as Dean glared at Sam, "Mom's gone. There's no fixing that."

Amy's eyes narrowed and nose wrinkled as she thought about their pain and looked back out the window.

* * *

The hunters and nephilim were walking into a motel with Dean at the front, Jack second, Sam third and Amy bringing up the rear. Dean was getting out the keys and Amy was looking around behind them, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should keep driving."

Dean grunted, "Amy's right, this is a bad idea."

"Dude, you were hallucinating sheep on the road, you need a few hours," Sam answered.

"Or let someone else drive," Amy said low enough only Sam heard.

Dean opened the door to the room they were all going to share and Jack looked around smiling, "This is nice."

Dean opened the door to the bathroom and looked in, seeming to check for anything off.

"Let's ward the room," Sam began, "get a bite, get a few hours of sleep, and we'll hit the road first thing."

Jack had walked to one of the beds, turned on the T.V. and was watching happily. Amy pointed to him, clearly entertained.

"It's wonderful," Jack marveled.

"No," Dean walked to the television set and grabbed the remote, not nearly as entertained as Amy was.

"But-" Jack tried.

Dean looked at the screen and let a small smile slip as he saw the kid was watching Scooby-Doo, but hardened again, "No," and shut it off. "And you're on the couch sport, so go over there, sit down, and read a book." Dean chuckled as he threw the Bible at him. "We're out of here in a few hours."

Sam talked low, "Jack, I can take the couch, why don't-"

"No, no," Jack assured, "it's fine."

Amy set up the cot that had been shoved in a closet.

* * *

Dean had gone to get burgers for everyone. Amy and Jack were sitting on the couch talking, Jack showing he had a true curiosity for life and people and why people make the decisions they make. Sam was puttering around, answering a few questions here and there.

Jack turned to Amy, "Why are you a hunter?"

Amy was thrown by the question and looked at Jack, "Because I want to protect people."

"You think I need protection?" He was looking at her intently. Soaking in all of her words and watching her closely.

Amy chuckled a bit, "I think you may need guidance. But I feel as if you could protect yourself."

Jack nodded, processing her answers. He was glad to have someone calm who wasn't ready to kill him or trying to find out how to use his powers, so he just kept asking her questions. Sam moved a chair to sit across from them, allowing the conversation to happen by staying quiet.

"How did you become a hunter?" he asked. "How does one become a hunter?"

"We all have our own stories. Almost everyone's lives were affected by the evils that are out there," Amy took a deep breath. She hadn't discussed this part of her life with the boys. They never asked and she never offered the information, but she was about to tell the room her story. Dean walked back in with white bags and a beer case in hand. She flicked her eyes to both brothers, but looked into Jack's eyes, "I was saved by a hunter. To this day, I don't even know his name, but he saved me." She nodded a thanks to Dean as she took her bag of food from him, "I was in a hospital and was possessed and the demon had lit the place up in flames. I was in the middle of the inferno and the demon was going to kill my doctor using my hands. This tall, broad, dark figure was on the other side of the fire, screaming an exorcism. I don't know how he got through the flames, but by the time he did, the demon had left me and I was unconscious. Because of his actions, the doctor was able to leave the flaming hospital on his own two feet, and I'm alive. My mystery hunter had dragged me out like he was a firefighter." Amy had allowed her eyes to drift down and was staring at the bracelet on her right arm and touched it lightly. "He left me with this; it protects against demonic possession, and he disappeared. Not knowing his name, I've never been able to find him." Amy shook her head in an attempt to shake off a bad memory and Dean sat on the chair on the other side of Jack, everyone was opening their food.

"You want to find him?" Jack tilted his head.

"Of course," Amy answered looking back to him. "I owe him everything. My life is completely changed from what it would have been because of that night. And that is a good thing." Amy took a quick glance at the brothers who were listening intently; Dean's brows furrowed and Sam's head tilted with an eyebrow raised. Amy had missed the look they had given each other, but Jack saw it. He knew they were communicating in a way he didn't understand. "My parents are dead and I was in a psychiatric hospital, destined to stay there, from the sounds of it. But that night changed everything."

"What do you mean, destined to stay there," Dean leaned forward and Amy really looked at him.

"Apparently, I had Dissociative Identity Disorder. To the point that I was a danger to myself and others," Amy answered.

Dean looked confused at Sam, "Multiple personalities," Sam answered his brother's unspoken question while looking to Amy.

Amy did one, quick nod and swallowed hard. "But I don't remember the first fifteen years of my life since that possession. Something happened to me while that demon was in there," she tapped her head, "and it took away everything. With the amnesia came the cure for my mental health." Amy gave a small, sad smile and looked to Jack, "The only thing I remember before waking up and having to spend three months in another psychiatric hospital, is that man. So when I got out, I went in search for him. In that search, found the life I live now. I've lost hope that I will ever find him, he's probably dead." Amy had taken to fidgeting the corners of the Bible that lay next to her food.

Dean and Sam shared another look as they began eating. "Where was this hospital?" Sam asked Amy.

"West Allis, Wisconsin," Amy said shrugging and beginning to eat her food. She missed the look the two brothers gave each other again. "Eat," she pointed to Jack's food.

Jack at first started slowly, but as he realized how good the food tasted and how it helped with his hunger he began eating quickly.

Jack had nearly inhaled half of his food when Dean spoke, "You can slow down you know? That stuff's not gonna disappear."

"You ever seen you eat, Dean?" Sam asked, smiling. Amy snorted as Dean looked at them incredulously. Dean decided against saying anything and opened a beer that was sitting on the table; Jack grabbed one and began to open it as well.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean said, hand pausing to take the beer from him. "How old do you think you are?"

"Three days, seventeen hours, and forty-two minutes," Jack answered with complete honesty.

The brothers looked to each other and Amy nearly choked on her food laughing. She grabbed a beer as well, shaking her head. Dean and Sam shrugged at each other and Dean took his hand away from grabbing the beer away and took a sip. Jack took his own sip, seemingly following Dean's movements as he wiped his mouth and dusted off his hands in the same fashion Dean did. Amy and Sam looked at each other and had to look away or they were going to burst out laughing.

Jack motioned to the Bible he had been reading through the night, "This book mentions my father. Not Castiel, but Lucifer."

"Oh yeah," Dean answered and took another swig of beer. "He's big in the Bible. A lot of screen time." Dean went back to eating.

"And you knew him?" Jack asked. It was Amy's turn to look on, moving on to her fries, as she had only met Lucifer sometime before three days, seventeen hours, and forty-two minutes ago.

Sam answered, "He's not really an easy guy to know. He's kinda rough around the edges."

"He's Satan," Dean blurted out.

"And that's bad," Jack was looking to them for confirmation on the subject.

"Damn straight," Dean looked to the kid. "See, he turned on his father, God."

"God," Jack interrupted, "he's in here too. Is he famous or something?"

Amy let out a laugh and Sam smiled to hold his laugh back, "Yeah, um, God basically created everything."

"Yeah," Dean added, "then he skipped out. Leaving guys like us to clean up his messes, like Lucifer."

"So, God's like my grandfather. He's family and that's good." Jack was dusting his hands in the same way Dean just did and Amy held back her chuckle.

"Sometimes," Dean confirmed as he grabbed his beer sat back and put his foot on the table. Jack began following Dean's movements and Amy could not take it anymore as she stood to walk away, shaking with her silent laughter. "Ok, alright, would you stop?"

Amy turned back around, crossing her arms, and leaning against a wall. She had successfully gotten her face under control after Dean's outburst and Jack put his foot back down to move forward again.

"So, Jack," Sam interjected, "we know Kelly taught you things before you were born. And obviously you can make people, or things, move with your mind, but um, what else can you do?"

"I don't know."

Sam nodded, "Ok, for instance, say you wanted to be someplace else right now, could you?"

Dean was watching the kid fiercely when he asked, "Can you teleport?"

"Teleport?"

"Yes," Dean's eyes went wide looking at Sam. "If you wanted to be on the other side of that door, right this instant, what would you do?"

Jack got up and headed to the door, passing Amy on the way. Amy uncrossed her arms and turned to watch him as he opened the door, stepped into the hallway, and closed the door.

Dean leaned his head back in exasperation and Amy sat back down on the couch, fighting the smile forming, "Maybe he's more human than you think."

Dean hummed unhappily, taking another drink, and Jack gave a light tapping on the door. Sam got up from his seat to let him back in. Jack entered with a big smile on his face, "Like that."

"C'mon," Dean was distrustful. "You trying to tell me you didn't pick up anything before you were born? That your father never reached out to you?"

Jack's face scrunched as he was thinking, and he looked anxious about something.

"Jack," Amy leaned forward where she was sitting and touched his hand, "are you alright?"

Jack closed his eyes tight before looking at her, "I'm good."

Amy squeezed his hand and finished drinking her own beer.

"Alright," Sam said as he stood. "I say we all get some rest. It's been a long day, we're starting early tomorrow."

They all heard a rustling from behind the door and could see something moving from the crack below. The hunters went on high alert as they got up quietly. Amy ushered Jack away from the door and they turned to watch the brothers at the door. Sam had his gun up and aimed and Amy had her gun in her left hand, pointed down as she had the right hand in a stop position to Jack behind her. Dean looked to Sam and Sam nodded his go ahead. When Dean opened the door, he quickly pulled an older, portly man with white hair into the room and onto the ground. Sam stood over with his gun trained, "Donatello?"

Amy and Jack moved closer and looked over as Sam lowered his weapon, Amy holstered hers.

"Sam? Dean? Is God with you?"

They helped the old man up and Amy asked, "Are you ok?"

"Pretty much. No soul, of course, thanks to Amara." Amy looked at the boys with an eyebrow raised; there was still a lot she did not know. "It's kind of like losing your appendix; you never really noticed it when you had it, but now when I come to a moral crossroads, I ask myself 'What would Mr. Rodgers do?' As soon as I nail that, I'm usually good."

Dean was unimpressed, "Why are you here?"

"Yes. That is the question we all must ask."

"Why are you in Wyoming?" Dean pressed impatiently.

Donatello began his explanation without looking at anyone, "Oh, when God left I said to myself, 'Donatello, you are so retired.' I mean, who needs a prophet of God when there is no God? So, a few days ago I'm online checking out condos in Boca and I am knocked off my feet by this weird wave of power. Not exactly like God. More like something new." Amy looked at Jack as the brothers looked at each other. "Something fresh. I was drawn to it. It's here." Sam looked at Jack as well with that. "Wow, right here. It's you," Donatello looked up to Jack. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack."

"Jack is a nephilim," Sam offered.

"A child of a human and an angel."

"Arch angel, actually," Sam added.

"Lucifer," Amy finished.

"Lucifer?" Donatello asked.

Sam looked at Jack and Amy, "Donatello here is a prophet."

"Which means he has a direct line to God, or heaven," Dean explained.

"Well, not so much anymore," Donatello stood back up and examined Jack. "Look at you. Waves of power, so intense."

"Maybe less human than we thought," Dean peered over to Amy. Amy grimaced back at him.

"Fascinating," Donatello was continuing. "You know, I met your father. You're power is nothing like his, not dark, not toxic."

"That so?" Sam inquired.

"Not yet," Dean pressed. Amy rolled her eyes.

Sam gave him his bitch face, "If Jack is sending out a signal strong enough to get Donatello all the way out here, the angels are still out there. I mean, who knows what else might be listening. He needs protection."

* * *

Amy hung back at the motel room with Donatello as the boys went to get Jack tattooed with their anti-possession tattoo and a sigil to keep angels from finding him. While waiting, Donatello told her of the way he had met Sam and Dean and how his atheist ways went out the window. Amy regaled him of the fascinating story of how she came to be travelling with them currently.

"I think they have this Jack thing covered, but my truck and all my belongings are still at the bunker," Amy finished.

Donatello nodded, "And you and Dean are, what?"

"What do you mean?" Amy's brows furrowed and she opened anther beer.

"I'm a prophet, my dear. I can see power and auras, if I try. And I'm always trying. You and Dean have auras that keep trying to connect whenever you pass each other."

Amy gave a tight, thinned lipped smile, "It's probably just because we've had sex. Dean's anger is all he seems to be holding on to right now, and there is plenty about me to piss him off."

Donatello tilted his head and held up his hands, "Do you mind?"

Amy took a sip of her drink, set it down and faced him full on, "Not at all."

He used his hands to feel the energy around her, eyes wide. Shortly, he had a concerned and confused face.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It's just, part of you is blocked. Like, locked away in a cage and it is fighting for release." Amy raised an eyebrow to him. "There is so much life and love swirling around and within you, but there is this other part I can't reach. It feels cold. Void of caring."

Amy grabbed her beer and stood up, "Tha t's enough now."

Donatello let down his hands, disappointed at her reaction, "Is there something you are hiding?"

"No," Amy was pacing. "I just have amnesia and don't remember the first half of my life." He looked taken aback. "I don't want to remember either. Whatever happened to me had caused me to go crazy and I'm afraid only the amnesia is keeping me sane."

Donatello looked worried and walked over to her, "Whatever it is, it wants out."

Amy took a big gulp of her drink and Dean came storming in, Jack and Sam hot on his heels.

"Dean," Sam was saying as he tried to catch up to the fuming brother. Jack sat on the couch and Amy went over to him.

Dean told the room about how Jack had electrocuted the tattoo artist in the beginning and how the tattoos had disappeared from his body. Amy sat next to Jack and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a reflex, he didn't do it on purpose," Sam exclaimed.

"Who cares if he didn't do it on purpose?" Dean responded. "We didn't see Cas smiting someone every time he got his teeth cleaned.

Jack looked over, "I'm right here, ya know?"

"Yeah, and what about the vanishing tattoo?" Dean was ignoring Jack's words.

"Maybe just an arch angel healing itself," Donatello said.

"Anther reflex," Sam nodded.

"Or maybe he didn't want to be warded," Dean said pointedly.

Amy looked over to them in disbelief as Sam spoke, "Ok yeah, Jack is on Lucifer's Family Tree, but we don't know if that DNA is stronger than Kelly's, or his connection with Cas."

"Oh you mean the connection that got Cas killed!"

"I'm just saying Jack doesn't have to be evil. We can teach him not to be," Sam pleaded.

Dean looked at his feet with an irritated sigh and Donatello placed hands on the brothers' shoulders, "Ah, the nature versus nurture conundrum."

Both brothers were annoyed looking at Donatello and Dean gruffed, "Hey," while Sam warned, "Dude."

"Speaking not as a prophet, but as a scientist," Donatello continued, taking his hands off them. "I don't think teaching him is in the cards. That's like asking a lion not to be a lion."

"But this isn't a lion, this is a human!" Sam whisper shouted. Amy stood to walk over, tired of their conversation of Jack while excluding him.

"With a strong dose of God juice," Donatello spat out.

"That's it, you three!" Amy yelled looking at the three incredulously. "You are arguing about him directly in front of him. He is not God, he is not Cas-"

"You're right," Dean cut in. "He's the freaking Devil." He motioned to where Jack was and Jack had gone missing.

"I blame you three," Amy said as she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean gruffed out.

"He doesn't understand how to teleport yet, so I'm going to find him, he couldn't have gone far," she looked at them before shutting the door. "You three idiots stay here."

* * *

Amy found him sitting near the dumpsters of the motel and spoke soft, "Hey Jack."

"I'm sorry, everyone was so angry."

"I know," Amy smiled. "I'm not mad. I would have walked out too, if I were you." Amy squated to look him in the eyes.

"I didn't walk," he looked at her.

"Oh," Amy realized. "So you wanted away from it and poof, here you were?" Jack nodded. "Ok, so now we know you can teleport."

Amy grabbed a milk crate to sit on in front of him, "Jack, your gifts are special and unique. They want to be sure you have control so you don't hurt anyone."

Jack looked to her, "Is that why Dean hates me?"

"Dean doesn't hate you," Sam appeared around the corner. "Sometimes Dean's wires in his head get crossed and he gets frustrated. He lets his frustration out in anger or fear." Sam had flicked his eyes to Amy as he said anger, knowing she was also a target of this.

"Why would he be afraid?"

"Because Dean feels like it's his job to protect everyone," Sam also took a milk crate to sit next to Jack, "and right now, we need to protect you, but we also may need to protect people from you."

Jack looked sad as he processed Sam's words, "Maybe I'm not worth all this."

"Your mom thought you were," Sam answered. "So did Cas, and so do I."

"Me too," Amy gathered one of Jack's hands into her own. "What do you say we go back inside?"

Jack nodded.

Amy and Jack had stayed in Donatello's room for the night. Sam thought it would be best to keep Dean and Jack separate and Jack asked Amy to stay with him. Who was she to deny the confused and scared Spawn of Satan? Amy had just gotten out of the shower. She had on black leggings, a blue t shirt, and hair gathered in the towel atop her head.

Donatello and the boys came rushing in, "Where's Jack?"

"He's gone?" Amy threw the towel on one of the beds, "I took a five freaking minute shower!"

"Ok, no," Sam was sputtering. "Who or what was I talking to? A shifter?"

"What would a shifter want with Jack?" Dean's voice was high.

Amy had her socks on and was rushing into her tennis shoes when Donatello dropped the bag he was holding and began walking. He looked nearly in a trance.

"Where are you going, cowboy?" Dean stopped him.

"He went this way," Donatello was pointing.

"You're sure?"

"I can feel it."

"I'll get the gear," Dean was rushing out of the room.

Amy had finished putting on her gun holster, placed the gun in, and pulled her hoodie over it. She moved past Sam and Donatello out into the hall when she heard a crash coming from the boys' room.

"Shit," she ran down the hall and into the room. Dean was thrown onto a bed with a large man looming over. Amy grabbed an angel blade that was sitting on the table, rushed over, and stabbed the man in the back. The glow flickered and died as she pulled the blade out and the man fell to the ground. Amy and Dean looked to each other.

"First angels, now demons," Dean huffed. "Terrific."

"Word is out," Amy shrugged.

"Get Sam," Dean grunted as he stood from the bed.

Amy grabbed the bags off the table and walked out the room, followed by Dean. He was holding his own angel blade, ready for more. Down the hall, Sam was pushed against the wall by a man with black eyes, a blade dropping from his hand upon impact. Dean was taking aim and Amy stood out of his way as he threw the blade forward, hitting the demon in the neck and killing it.

"Oh, housekeeping is not going to like this," Dean said as he brushed past Amy to get to his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his Dean a bitch face.

"Is Donatello safe?" Amy asked jogging to reach them.

"Right here," he grunted from his place on the floor.

Sam helped the older man up and they all trudged to the car. Donatello gave Dean the directions to find where Jack was taken to. Dean was taking the car as fast as she would allow, and listening to each direction Donatello gave without question.

"This is worrisome," Donatello stated. "I'm sensing a power emanation alongside Jack's. It gets stronger the closer we get to it. Jasper, Wyoming?"

"Maybe it's an angel," Amy spoke.

"No, it's something dark," Donatello clarified.

"Do you ever have any good news?" Amy asked gravelly.

"Alright," Dean spoke, "so do we see anything in Jasper that is demony."

Sam was skimming over an old leathery book, "According to Dad's journal, Jasper is home to its very own gate to hell. It gets better."

"Fantastic," Dean blurted out.

"According to legend, this particular gate leads to, quote, 'a place where unimaginable evil emanates from creatures to wicked for the pit to hold.'"

"What the hell does that mean?" Amy shouted.

"They're really bad," Donatello answered. Everyone glanced over to him; disbelief, annoyance, and crankiness written on all of their faces. "Hey," he hit Dean's shoulder and pointed, "Turn!"

They pulled into a field where a man looking like Donatello was jubilant next to Jack. Jack's eyes were glowing with power, his arms stretched over an opening in the ground. Everyone was jumping out of the vehicle.

Sam had his hands up, "Jack, no!"

Jack was losing focus at his words when Dean and Amy remarked, "Holy shit." A scaly hand with black, claw like nails was reaching out of the ground.

"That's not Donatello!" Donatello screamed.

"No, that's not Donatello!" the doppelganger yelled back. Jack was looking back and forth.

Dean reached inside his jacket, brought out his gun, and shot at the Donatello look-alike. Upon being shot, the being changed form into a thin man with dark gray hair. He was wearing a white on white suit, he had two scars near his left eye, his beard was pointed, and his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Jack," Sam pointed, "he's a demon!"

"Howdy," the demon said as he waived a hand. The hunters and Donatello all began to fall to their knees as it felt as if someone was choking them.

"No!" Jack yelled. His concentration completely cut off and the being from the ground falling under again before the ground closed back up.

"Jack," the demon spoke in a thick, southern accent. "They want to stop you. Contain you. I can give you the world.

Jack looked over to the struggling humans and Amy strangled out, pleading, "Jack."

He turned back to the demon, "You're hurting my friends!" Power began swirling around Jack as he stood against the demon. The demon did not stay. He left in a blink of an eye, and instantly the four could breathe again. Jack switched off the powers and turned back to those he wanted to help, sadness on his face. Amy was laying on her back, taking in big gulps of air.

* * *

The three hunters were in the kitchen at the bunker, Dean was sitting, leaning against the wall behind him and drinking a beer, Amy had her head laid into her arms on the table, and Sam was reading over a book. The two brothers shared a look as Amy shot her head up and pushed her chair back. Sam held out a hand, "Hold on, Amy." Sam had their father's journal and grabbed a photo out from the back, holding it up to Amy.

The photo was of a happy family. Amy recognized Mary Winchester with her hair so much longer and a baby in her arms, a tall, broad, handsome man standing next to her and a child standing in front of him. Amy's mouth dropped, that was the man that had pulled her from the fire all those years ago. John Winchester and family before Mary's death and hunting life became his obsession.

"You had no idea our father saved you?" Dean asked with his voice deep and a hard, an unbelieving set was in his face.

Amy tore her eyes away from the photo, her face still stunned from the realization, "How could I possibly have known?" she whispered. He softened a bit, believing the look of surprise. Amy exhaled and looked back to the photo, "John Winchester." She held out her hand and stopped before grabbing it. Sam held it closer and Dean nodded, giving her permission to hold their family photo. "Damn."

"You're parents had died in a fire similar to the one that killed our mom," Sam answered. "He was looking for the demon that killed her and thought they might be linked."

"Couldn't be," Amy answered finally tearing her eyes away from the picture to look at him. "One of the other personalities started the fire. I was young and the authorities thought it best not to let the public know." She slid the photo back over to Sam.

Sam and Dean both raised their eyebrows with shock, "Well, when our dad arrived to speak with you, you were possessed." Amy nodded, knowing most of the story as it were. "And well," Sam pushed the journal towards her. John Winchester's words on what happened that night splayed out in front of her.

Amy read the passage and snapped her head up, "Black and gold eyes? Like Jack's?"

The boys shrugged and Dean stated, "As far as we know, Jack is the first nephilim by an arch angel. We don't know what else would cause that, looks as if Dad didn't either."

Amy shook her head as she stood up, ready for the conversation to end so she could process. After fifteen years she finally learned the identity of the hunter that saved her life. John Winchester was a legend amongst hunters. Surprise didn't begin to cover the feeling she had.

"These yellow-eyed things just keep on coming," Amy heard Sam say as she walked down the hall.

"Uh-huh," Dean answered. "Hopefully this fourth Prince of Hell is the last Kardashian in the family."

Their voices dissipated as she walked away and directly into the room she was staying in, Sam having told her to stay one more night. "Be rested before heading out tomorrow," he said. His genuinely kind eyes caused her to agree against her better judgment. She had the door open just a crack while changimg into pajamas. A few minutes went by before she heard Dean speak.

"What the hell?" he was shouting.

Amy came out the room and walked the few doors down in the direction it was coming from.

"Give me that, what are you an idiot?" he was speaking before she reached the door he had entered. When she reached the door, Dean was holding up a chef's knife that was bloody and blocking Jack from her view. "A: this isn't going to do anything to you. And B: what the hell?"

Amy quietly walked in as Jack spoke, "Exactly. What the hell am I?"

Amy saw the tears on the front of his shirt and she gathered he must have been stabbing himself before Dean came in.

"Jack," she tried softly.

"No," Jack turned away. "I can't control whatever this is." He slowly turned back and looked to both of them. "I will hurt someone."

Dean walked closer to the exit and turned back, "You know, my brother and this one," he pointed to Amy, "think you can be saved."

"You don't believe that," Jack looked at Dean.

"No, I don't."

"So, if you're right?"

"If I'm right, and it comes to killing you? I'll be the one to do it," Dean was looking Jack in the eyes and was emotionless. He was stating a fact to the boy and walked out.

Amy's eyes were wide when she turned to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder while he was looking at the mirror in front of him.

"Jack," she forced him to look at him. "I need you to do something." Jack looked confused; Amy never seemed to want anything from him. "Prove that son of a bitch wrong. Never give him reason to make good on that promise." He just stared at her as she squeezed his shoulder quick and walked back out, "And change out of that shirt."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Damn demons, when will they learn they will never out manuver the Winchesters?_

 _Obvs, I don't own Supernatural or its characters._

* * *

Amy woke to her phone playing Duran Duran's "Hungry Like The Wolf" and the name Billy glowing on the screen. She sleepily answered and quickly jumped up as he explained the reason for his call. A kid she had left in his care went missing, it was urgent for her to join the search, fast. Sam had passed her door as she told him she would be there in two days time.

"You're leaving?" Sam stuck his head in.

"I have to go," she shrugged. "Besides, you boys have things handled for now." Sam opened the door wide as she walked over and looked him dead in the eye, "Do not hesitate to call me if there is anything I could even remotely help with. You two do not have to handle all of this alone."

Sam nodded, smiling, "You got it." He pulled her into a hug. They released from each other and Sam walked towards the room Jack was in.

Amy had been careful to stay ready to leave at moment's notice as this wasn't her home. She just needed to get dressed, brush her hair and teeth, grab her duffel, and go. She was walking briskly past Dean's room when he came to the door, "Leaving without a goodbye?"

She turned on her heels, " You've been acting like you want me gone anyway and I have a missing kid to help find."

Dean nodded and shifted in place. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a deep green Henley, placing a beer on the dresser just inside the door. His green eyes were sparkling with the color match and bouncing around uneasily. Amy placed down her duffel and walked over. She placed a hand on his arm and he flinched away.

Amy shook her head, "Be that way, Dean. But when you're done pushing everyone away, let me know."

"You treat Spawn of Satan like some kind of innocent child and bitch at me," he spat out. "I guess I shouldn't expect much more from a hunter that can't tell she's in the presence of the King of Hell."

Amy slapped him across the face as hard as she could muster. The noise echoed in the halls and Dean was rocked back a bit. She pointed her finger at him, "Fuck you."

Dean grabbed the hand pointing at him, and glared at her. The stare caused Amy to shrink back as she yanked her hand away. Dean spoke, "I hate you."

Amy nodded as she began to turn back to her duffel bag, but Dean stopped her by grabbing an arm so harshly he would cause a bruise and pulled her close, crushing her lips to his. He was dragging her into his room before she had time to process what was happening. Dean was kicking the door shut as she finally pulled herself away with force, "What the hell, Winchester? You kiss everyone you hate?"

Dean's eyes were still smoldering furiously as he moved to her. She backed away and he stopped in his tracks. "I have to go," she whispered low and dryly swallowed. It was her turn to dart her eyes around, but she was looking for her escape route.

Dean slowly took a couple steps near her, "I don't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." She shook her head and moved to walk past him, he reached out to grab her arm again, softer than before, "Please, Amy."

She shook her head again and looked back up. His eyes were pleading with her, regret shining through. Amy shook herself free from his grasp and turned to look up at him face to face. He turned his body as well, but kept a distance.

"I have to go, Dean. There is a missing child and it is time sensitive," she began. She laid a hand gently on his muscular chest and took a big sigh. She looked into his uncertain eyes and nearly let go of her resolve. "I have to go, but I will never reject a call from a Winchester. I will always respond to you." She moved her hand up to his cheek and stood on her tiptoes. He bent down to meet her soft, sweet kiss. It was chaste and held no promise of sex, but it seemed to hold a promise of tomorrow. "Please deal with your grief and anger," she never let go of the gaze from his eyes. "And call me, with anything, even if it has nothing to do with hunting."

Dean nodded and let her walk away.

Amy peered in to the room Jack and Sam were in, "Hey Jack."

Jack smiled up to her, "Sam said you have to leave."

Amy nodded, "I do, but please do not hesitate to use that phone I showed you how to use, especially if Dean is being mean." Amy walked into the room and patted Jack on the shoulder.

"I will."

Amy walked out of the bunker and to her truck, mind reeling with everything that had happened.

* * *

It had been a few days and Amy had been doing just as she promised each of the boys. Not a day went past that she didn't text or call at least one of them. She knew Dean was currently joining a hunt with Jody. An old psychic friend named Missouri was in trouble and Dean was aiding Jody on the case so Sam could stay with Jack at the bunker. She texted him to keep Jody safe and a little heart emoji. She looked at her phone after sending the text, "What even am I right now?"

Amy was sitting in her truck alone, watching the abandoned barn she believed the missing teenagers may have set up camp. She hastily put the phone away as an old, tan station wagon approached the barn. As predicted, Janelle was with a few friends. After interviewing some townsfolk, Amy discovered the group ran away together. Amy waited until they all walked into the front door before opening her door and hopping out. It was one thing for a teenager to run away from a strict family, it's a whole other dangerous can of worms when that teenager also happens to be a werewolf.

Amy was very successful in talking the children into going home. It wasn't hard, considering they were running out of food and money. She made absolutely sure Janelle made her way to the truck.

While driving Amy turned down the radio, "Are you out of your mother loving mind?! You could have gotten every single one of them killed!" Janelle sat silent, fiddling with her curly black hair. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Garth and Bess don't let me do anything!"

"Dammit, Janelle, that's because they give a shit what happens to you! You cannot just go gallivanting around with humans this close to the full moon!"

"I'm sorry," the dark-skinned girl mumbles.

"I took you to Garth because I believe he can help you. I believed you would be able to live a semi-normal life with him and not get killed by a hunter. He is a good guy, and he and Bess are looking out for you and those around you," Amy took a deep breath. "Next time you disappear, I'm going to think you want to kill humans and will just hunt you. Do you understand?" Amy's voice was dangerous, low, and threatening.

Janelle hunched in on herself, "I understand."

She pulled the truck up into Garth's driveway while he and Bess were waiting impatiently. The full moon was drawing close and it was best for the pack to be together. Janelle had jumped out, slammed the passenger door, and was storming past Garth before Amy turned off the truck. Amy hopped out and walked over to Garth.

"I have to go before night hits here, man," she said as she walked towards him. "I told her that if she disappears like that again, it is an act of aggression and I will be hunting her."

"Please don't say that," Garth tried to begin.

"No, Garth. This was too dangerous; she could have killed all those kids she was with."

Garth nodded, "I understand."

"And maybe lighten up and let her go to a party or two," Amy added.

Garth smiled at her, "Really?"

"She feels like you guys don't let her do anything. Let her live a life."

Bess had walked next to Garth, "We just don't want the wrong person finding out about her, and us."

Amy held an arm on Bess, "I understand, but she is only going to keep rebelling if you don't cut her a little slack." Garth made a grimacing face as he nodded. "And that is my cue to go. Take care you two." She began walking down the drive to her truck, "And you too, Janelle! Next time I see you, I want you in a better mood!"

Amy had driven a good distance away and pulled into a broken down looking motel, still in town with Garth. She looked to her phone and Sam had texted her letting her know that he knew about the conversation Dean and Jack had. Amy sighed and leaned her head against the headrest.

 **I know that came out wrong out of him.**

 **Wrong? He promised to kill him!**

 **And one day he might have to. I'm not**

 **saying it was right. I'm not defending.**

 **It's adding to his thoughts that he's**

 **evil.**

Amy let out a hard, exhausted exhale and switched her contacts to Jack; Quickly texting that he is a blank slate. His status of good and evil is yet to be decided. She hopped out of her truck and was heading to the lobby when she was hit with a bat to the head and fell unconscious.

* * *

Dean had finished his hunt with Jody. The wraith was killed and Patience was safe; Missouri's family was safe. They were outside Patience's home and Jody had just finished telling her that if she ever needed someone and she was going to join the hunting life, to call her; giving Patience her business card. The action caused Patience to have a vision of Jody giving her card to a petite, curvy, beat-up looking blonde. The vision quick flashed to that blonde tied to a chair and being tortured. Her face was plump with bruises and bleeding.

"Amy," a deep voice growled, "we can end this. You just need to answer our questions."

Patience pulled out of the vision and looked worried towards Jody, "Who's Amy?"

Jody's face visibly fell, "She's a hunter."

"Someone has her. They're hurting her."

"Who?" Jody's concern creased her face.

"I don't know," Patience looked to her. "I couldn't see the person talking and it could have been any warehouse or basement. But they told her she needed to answer their questions and they would end it."

Jody gave a short, curt nod, "If you hear or see anything else, call me immediately."

Patience nodded quietly and Jody joined Dean in the Impala, informing him what Patience told her as he drove.

"I'm putting the word out, and I'm getting and APB out to other police. I have to find her," Jody finished.

"Don't go it alone," Dean ordered. "It is probably demons trying to get information. You call me with anything you find."

"Of course," Jody said.

* * *

Jack had just left a third voicemail in attempt to talk to Amy. He had just spent several days alone with Sam attempting to teach him how to control his powers and he wanted to talk to her. She was always sweet when speaking to him about his powers and the expectations. He was searching for Sam to find out if he knew why Amy wouldn't be answering. As he approached the library, Sam and Dean were arguing, about him. He crouched by the entrance, listening.

"No, Dean, he's messed up because of you," Jack heard something slam down. "Dean, you said you'd kill him."

"It wasn't exactly like that."

"Then how exactly was it?"

"I told him the truth. See, you think you can use this freak, but I know how this ends, and it ends bad."

"I didn't," Sam was barely audible.

"What?"

"I didn't end bad. When I was the _freak_ , when I was drinking demon blood."

While they were talking, Jack texted Amy that Dean was home again and the two were fighting about him; asked her to please call him. But there was no response.

"C'mon man, that's totally different."

"Was it? Because you could have put a bullet in me. Dad told you to put a bullet in me, but you didn't! You saved me! So help me save him!"

"You deserved to be saved, he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does, Dean. Of course he does."

"Look, I know you think you can use him as some sort of inter-dimensional can opener, and that's fine. But don't act like you care about him! You only care about what he can do for you! So, if you want to pretend, that's fine! But me? I can hardly look at the kid! Because all I see is everybody we've lost!"

"Mom chose to take that shot at Lucifer, that is not on Jack."

"And what about Cas?!"

"What about Cas?"

"He manipulated Cas, he made him promises. Said paradise on Earth! And Cas bought it. And you know what that got him? It got him dead! Now you might be able to forget about that, but I can't!

Jack felt so alone and he whispered to Castiel. His eyes were glowing as he thought back to the father he had chosen.

"And now Amy is being tortured, probably because they want him! If she dies, that's on him!"

"What? Amy is helping her friend, Billy."

"Patience had a vision. She didn't know where Amy was or who she was with, but she was beaten and they were grilling her; torturing her for information. You wanna bet it isn't because they know she was with us?!"

Sam's phone went off and Jack was pulled out of his trance. He walked away from the fighting brothers, not wanting to hear anymore.

"It's Garth," Sam announced, putting his phone to his ear. "What's up?" Sam was silent for a few minutes and Dean was heading out the exit with his luggage. "And she left her truck?"

Dean swung around, "Ok, Garth. We're coming." Sam stood and started moving, "We have to go, Garth found Amy's truck."

Dean followed Sam out, "Garth knows Amy?"

Sam entered into his room and began packing, "Garth is Billy. She told him who she had been hunting with recently and about how our dad saved her. She didn't know we knew him and wouldn't kill him for being a werewolf."

Dean stalked to his room to replace his dirty clothes in his duffel with clean ones.

All three men headed to the car and Dean was annoyed, "Him too?"

"He's worried about Amy too, Dean," Sam answered. "They talk all the time."

Dean grumbled and threw his bag into the trunk and moved to get in the car. Sam and Jack placed their bags in the trunk and climbed in. Dean suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Sam was taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor.

"His ringtone was 'Hungry Like the Wolf' in her phone," Dean was shaking his head. "I should have known it was Garth."

* * *

The three were in the motel that held Amy's truck in the parking lot when Dean got a call from Amy's phone. They were busy warding the room they paid for and Dean answered mid-sigil.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean growled into the phone.

"Is this THE Dean Winchester?" a man's voice responds.

Dean put his phone on speaker and motions for the other two to keep quiet, "Who the hell is this?"

"My name isn't important. What is important is the woman I have tied up who isn't giving me the information I want," the voice began. Dean's jaw was quivering from how hard he was clenching. "That nephilim is worth a lot in hell. Asmodeus would reward greatly for information on how to reach Lucifer's son."

"She can't get you Satan Junior," Dean's voice was low and dangerous.

"Oh, I think she can," the demon over the phone retorted. "At the very least, she can bring the nephilim to me." The demon chuckled some, "How much does she mean to you, Dean Winchester? Is her life worth his?"

"I'm not delivering Jack to you."

"Oh?" There was some rustling. "Speak to your boy toy."

"Dean?" Amy's voice was weak ringing through the phone.

Dean's angry eyes looked up and met Sam's, "Amy." Sam was on his computer, quietly researching.

"It's a trap and you know it."

"I know."

"Don't you dare, Dean," her voice became stronger.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. No way am I leaving you for dead."

"I will kill you myself! Stay a-" and a huge thwap was heard.

"Oh, she's a feisty one," the demon's voice was back. "I can see why you like her."

Dean chuckled low, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Not if I kill you first," the demon retorted. "Now, I'm sure we've been talking long enough for you to know the location of your damsel in distress. All you need to do is deliver the boy."

Sam was motioning for Dean to hang up, so Dean did just that and Sam spoke, "She had her GPS on; her phone was just turned off. She's twentyish minutes away."

"They know we got the location," Dean said. "They expect us to go there with Jack."

"Then you bring me," Jack said.

"Absolutely not," Dean answered. "There is no way I'm bringing you around a bunch of demons so they can escort you to hell."

"Dean," Sam started, "he probably could help. You saw how that Prince of Hell just fled when Jack's powers were directed at him."

"We have to save Amy," Jack nodded. "I can help."

"You can't control your powers," Dean's voice was even and low.

"Amy has a theory, that my powers are linked to my emotions. She said something about a show called Charmed."

"For fuck's sake," Dean rolled his eyes.

"If she were in this room, right now, she would tell you to give me a chance. She believes that if I were in that room, watching her get hurt, wanting to protect her, I would," He looked Dean in the eyes with that bit of murder everyone was afraid Jack had in him, "And I will do anything to protect her."

"Great," Dean said as Jack's phone pinged, "Now Amy thinks Jack is a freaking white lighter."

"A what?" Sam asked.

"Dude," Dean scrunched up his face, "hot chicks that fight demons." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's ridiculous admittance.

Jack held up his phone to show the text he received from Amy's phone.

 **You know where she is.**

 **Come get her.**

 **You have 30 minutes before we**

 **kill her.**

"We have to go," Sam said.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Amy's head was forward, hair covering her face when a hand pulled her up. A black eyed man in a construction uniform stood in front of her.

"Your boys have five minutes left."

Amy chuckled, "If they don't kill you, I will." The demon punched her in the diaphragm. Amy's body slumped forward and the demon pulled her head up by her hair again. She spit her own blood into his face and he backhanded her.

Another body came running up from behind Amy, "Boss, they're here."

"Do they have the boy with them?"

"Yes."

"Fucking idiots," Amy grunted.

"Told you they wouldn't leave you to die by my hands," the demon patted her cheek and she let her head fall back, wincing. From behind her, Amy could hear fighting. "Do you think they'll make it over here before you're done bleeding out?" The demon stabbed Amy in the stomach with a rusty metal rod and left it there as someone was running up from the side.

"NO!" Jack shouted and every demon in the building flew in the air. They were flung reminiscent of the way the three hunters were the first night, landing in a heap against the wall across from Amy. Jack looked to the three demons left that weren't killed by Sam and Dean and power swirled around him. The three bodies burst apart and evaporated, killing the last of them.

Dean was running over screaming, "AMY!" Sam had made it to her before Dean and was untying her hands. Dean ran to her front, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Jack held her hand and her head lolled, eyes open and in pain, her mouth pooling with blood. She was staring into Jack's eyes and Jack grabbed the rod.

"Stop!" Dean grabbed his arm.

"I can do this," Jack answered. "Angels can heal humans that are still alive, but I need that rod out."

Dean looked at him, confused and scared.

"Let me try."

"Castiel always put his fingers to our foreheads," Dean was nodding. "If you can start healing, I'll pull it out."

Jack nodded and put his fingers to Amy's forehead; he closed his eyes and concentrated. The bruises on her face started to fade and cuts were healing. "Now," Jack said.

Dean yanked the rod out and the hole immediately began closing. Moments passed as the healing continued until Amy gasped as Jack fell back, Sam catching him.

"Hey fuckface," Amy smiled weakly at Dean. "I told you to stay the hell away."

"I'm terrible listener."

Amy chuckled, "That isn't necessarily a bad thing." She turned her head to Jack and Sam. "Are you ok, Jack?"

Jack nodded, "I think so. You're not fully healed."

Amy began getting up, using Dean for support, "I'll live." She patted Jack on the shoulder, "You did good, Jack. I'm glad you could hear me."

"He could hear you?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't speak; there was a rod in my stomach! But Jack is half angel, and angels can heal people. I was hoping he could hear my thoughts and at least try it. I was gonna die anyway, he couldn't make it worse."

The four were walking out of the warehouse; Jack already feeling better and walking fully on his own and Amy clinging to Dean for support while she walked.

"You seem to understand his powers better than I do," Sam stated.

"I don't understand them, I'm just observant," Amy responded as the Impala came into view. "We are not leaving my truck behind, Winchester."

"You are coming with us," Dean nearly shouted, "and you are not driving."

"Then Sam drives my truck," Amy said through clenched teeth as Dean placed her into the back seat of Baby. "Dean, please."

Dean looked annoyed, "Fine."

* * *

Amy was lying in the back of the Impala and Sam was following behind in her truck with Jack as his passenger. Dean kept nervously looking into the rear view mirror to look at her.

"Relax, Dean," Amy grumbled. "The demons tried to fuck with the Winchesters and lost, again. All is well that ends well."

"You nearly died," Dean grimaced.

"I nearly die a lot, it comes with the territory." Amy let out a chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

"I started this hunting business after a Winchester saved me from a demon," Amy shrugged with a huge smile. "Not a lot has changed."

Dean's face softened a little as he gave her a slight bitch face, "You're just so fun to save."

Amy laughed but stopped as the pain in her stomach seared through, "Fuck."

"Do you need a hospital?"

"Never," Amy was shaking her head. "I just need to let this finish healing."

"Why didn't heal it all the way?"

"I don't think he could," Amy's brows furrowed. "I could feel it before he stopped. He was struggling and was trying to hold out, but got thrown out, for lack of better words."

Dean gave a slight nod. Amy was fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist and Dean continued to flick his eyes to her.

"This is my life now, isn't it?" Amy asked out loud. Dean tilted his head as she looked up to him. "I mean, I know I wasn't in a safe position before, but now? I've been hunting with the Winchesters and was there for Jack's birth. I've pissed off demons before, but this is on the next level."

Dean slumped a little, "I guess."

Amy played with the bracelet some more and was quiet for a while. Dean had thought she may finally be allowing herself to fall asleep before she waivered out, "Dean?"

"Yes?" Dean narrowed his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, I never got one of those anti-possession tattoos. I think it would be a wise decision now, though. It's just-" she bit her bottom lip, "the thought of getting a tattoo is nerve wracking."

"You hunt monsters and a tattoo gets you nervous."

"Needles," Amy shivers. "Can you come with me?"

Dean gave a half smile, "Of course, babe. After you're healed."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Obvs."

"Please, get some rest," Dean pleaded.

"I'm sitting quietly in the back of this amazing car," Amy winked. "I am _resting_."

Dean shakes his head at her response, smirking, "You know I mean sleep."

"Yes, sir," Amy saluted and settled in more. "But please play some music, the silence is deafening."

Dean complied, keeping the volume low enough to still hear her snores when she finally drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sexy time and some feels. Who doesn't love fluff and smut?_

 _Obvs, I do not own Supernatural or its characters._

* * *

The Impala pulled into the garage before Sam followed in Amy's truck. Dean was opening the back door and leaning in, prepared to just carry her to her room as she was still asleep. Before he fully had her in his arms, Amy's legs went up to his chest and kicked, his head hitting the roof of the car. The knife she had on the floor was in her hand in a flash, blue eyes wild.

"Woah, fuck, Amy!" Dean shouted. Sam was rushing over and Jack was following closely.

Recognition flashed in Amy's eyes, "Shit, Dean, I'm so sorry." The knife dropped and she reached out to him. Dean was holding his chest where she kicked and grabbed the hand that was reaching to him.

"I'm guessing Claire wasn't exaggerating about the strangling after you woke up," his thumb was rubbing on her hand. Sam opened the other door.

"What is going on here?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean held out his other hand for Amy to grab and helped her slide out. "I should have kept a distance and tried to wake her."

Amy's cheeks turned a bright red as she accepted his help out of the car. Sam slammed the door shut and stood to his full height. Amy had her arm around Dean and allowed him to guide her inside, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, sweetheart," Dean reassured her. "You are not the only one to wake up like that, I promise."

Amy chuckled a little, "Please don't shoot me when you're half asleep."

Dean laughed with her as he began walking her down the hallway to the room she was previously in. Sitting her on the bed he asked, "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"I'm freaking starving," Amy was nodding. "Demons don't feed you well when they torture you."

* * *

It was a few days later and Amy was still at the bunker as Dean was acting overly protective. The one time he caught her up and about on her own, he threw a fit. Amy was still not feeling well enough at the time to physically fight him and stop him from taking her back to the bed. She had settled for complaining loudly.

Jack was sitting in the bed with Amy, watching a movie on the computer. Amy was curled under the covers and Jack was sitting on top of them. Sam walked in and looked on to what they were watching.

"Clone Wars?" Sam asked.

Amy looked up annoyed, "He wanted to watch them chronologically."

Jack answered without looking away, "The computer said I would like it. I do like Osaka, kinda hate Anakin."

"You and me both, kid," Amy chimed in as Sam said, "That's probably for the best." Jack smiled at Amy and looked back to the screen, ignring Sam.

"So Dean and I have another case and I thought Jack might wanna come along," Sam started. Amy's brows furrowed as she looked at Sam. He noticed but kept his gaze to Jack.

"No," Jack answered simply.

"Jack, I really think this might be good for you. A change in scenery might-"

"Get my powers working," Jack cut Sam off.

"It was only a few days ago when you proved getting out helps," Sam pointed out. Amy shook her head slightly at Sam, her lips thin.

"So I can be your inter-dimensional can opener?" Jack finally faced Sam. Sam let out an audible sigh, a pleading look to Amy. Amy gave him a bitch face and motioned to Jack, body language telling him to handle it with the nephilim he offended.

"Jack, when you were born," Sam sat at the foot of the bed, "it ripped a hole in reality. Like a door from this world to another really bad, bad place. So Dean, Amy, Cas and I we -"

"And Crowley," Amy piped in.

Sam grimaced in her direction, "We closed that door, but our mom, Mary, she is trapped on the other side. If we can get your powers working and controlled, maybe we can get her back. Maybe-" Sam looked away and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You want to save her," Jack's face had softened to Sam.

Sam turned to face Jack again, "Yes, I do. But, if this doesn't work, if that can't happen, that's ok. Because I do care about you."

Amy nudged Jack with her shoulder, "Told ya."

"I should have told you," Sam continued. "I'm sorry. It is a lot."

"Dean can't even look at me. He wants to kill me."

"I won't let that happen," Sam stopped him.

Amy put a hand on Jack's shoulder and looked at Sam, "We won't let that happen."

"Listen," Sam continued. "If there is one thing Dean respects, it's effort. So come along, help us out. Let's go be the good guys."

Jack smiled at the thought and Amy nudged him again. He looked to her, "Are you coming?"

Amy laughed, "Over Dean's dead body."

Sam laughed and Jack was confused, "Why would he need to be dead?"

Amy roared with laughter before answering, "It's a figure of speech. Dean is obsessed with making sure I'm fully healed before letting me out of this place."

Dean was walking past at that point and began speaking, "You're damn straight you aren't leaving until you are healed." He peered in, "What the hell kind of slumber party are you having?"

Amy grinned wide, "Two hunters and the Spawn of Satan walk into a bar." She let her giggles spill out.

Dean shook his head as a small smile played on his lips. He looked up with a hard face and pointed to Amy, "You are to be here when we get back. You leave when I tell you you have a clean bill of health, got it?"

"Yes sir," Amy mock-voiced and saluted.

* * *

As they were packing, Amy walked into Dean's room, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?" Dean didn't even look up from what he was doing until Amy closed the door.

"I'm sure bringing Jack was Sam's idea." Dean grunted in response and continued shoving things into his bag. "Dean," Amy's voice was stern and it caused Dean to finally look into her eyes.

"Do you not want him going on this hunt?" Dean asked.

"It's not completely that. He's gotten excited over the prospect and I think helping you guys might help his moral compass, but," Amy sighed. "There are unforeseen consequences to his powers when he uses them uncontrolled this way."

"What do you know?"

"I heard from some friends about a hunt they were on the day you guys saved my ass. Josh and Tara had a demon in a devil's trap and were gathering intel," Amy was sitting on the bed staring out.

"Yeah, and?" Dean encouraged her story.

"The demon suddenly thrashed against a far wall, combusted, and evaporated," Amy looked up at him.

Dean sat down next to her, "Like they did at the warehouse?"

Amy nodded looking at him, "I asked Jack about what he did to cause the demons' death. He said he wanted the demons that hurt me dead." Amy shifted, "The demon Josh had in that trap was named Tanya. I remember Tanya; she had tortured me for six hours about three years ago. I was able to escape and save the girl that was possessed. Tanya was a demon that hurt me. I think when he killed those three in the warehouse; he killed any demon that was on Earth at that time that had ever caused me harm."

"Well shit," Dean rubbed his thigh.

"I didn't tell Jack this. His powers scare him too, but I want you guys to be careful around him."

"Thought you were on Team Jack?" Dean huffed.

"I don't think he should be killed for just being born, Dean. But I still think he could be dangerous and we should be cautious."

Dean got up, "I will be." Dean zipped up his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and opened the door before turning back to her, "I mean it, I want you to rest up still."

Amy walked past him, "I heard you the first time."

* * *

Amy had received updates from all three of the boys while they were out. She was glad to have the updates and know they were safe without Dean attempting to kill Jack again, even if he wasn't nice to anyone. She took the opportunity while they were gone to explore the bunker and get outside. She picked out some books to read in the library and found the gym. By the time everyone had gotten back, she was feeling like her old self completely. When they came back, she heard Jack head to his room and rumblings that were Sam and Dean discussing something.

Amy was sitting on the bed reading when Dean peeked in and leaned against the door frame, "I fully expected you to be a stubborn ass and leave before we came back."

She placed the book on the nightstand and stood while smiling. It was the smile that reached her eyes and Dean couldn't help but smile back. She was wearing his black t-shirt that hung around mid-thigh on her, and her hair was hanging down around her shoulders, "You know, that does sound like me." Amy was waggling a finger at him and stood near the foot of her bed. "But I am feeling better. What do you say, tomorrow we go get me that tattoo?"

Dean nodded, looking down. Amy stepped closer, "Is something the matter?"

Dean lifted his head, "I've been a real ass, letting the anger seep into everything."

Amy continued to get closer to him with slow deliberate steps, "Yes, you sure have been an ass."

"You did not deserve the way I treated you, I am sorry."

Amy was only a foot away from him, tilting her head up to continue to stare into his eyes, "Well, thank you for that, but it was unnecessary. You've made up for it by saving my life and seeing me through to healthy again."

Dean shook his head.

"Seriously, Dean," Amy stepped closer and put a hand on his chest. "It's ok, please accept that."

"I told you I hate you and you nearly died before I saw you again," his face was scrunched and he looked disgusted.

"I promise I didn't take it literally," Amy grabbed his button up and pulled him into the room.

"What are you doing?" Dean was suspicious as she closed and locked the door.

"Well, I'd like to talk to you without Sam and especially Jack listening in," Amy's voice was overly sweet as she led him to the foot of the bed. He softly sat down and watched her cautiously. She looked down to him and put her hands on either side of his face. "I want you to stop being hard on yourself. We had a lot of things happen in a very short amount of time, you lost loved ones, and anger is perfectly natural."

Dean closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, her thumb grazed over his lips and his eyes fluttered open. Amy let go of his face and began to back away, "Sorry."

He stood, grabbed her arms, and pulled her close. His hands went on either side of her face and forced her to look up, "You don't have to be sorry for wanting to kiss me, darlin'."

She smiled, "One, you're cocky. Two," she shook loose, "I was fairly certain you wouldn't want to even think of that again after-" Amy's eyes looked down and uneasy, not wanting to mention her shame again.

He pulled her close again, "One, I prefer confident. Two, I'm not letting the memory of a dead demon ruin a damn thing."

He had Amy pressed against him, waiting for her to make it ok to move forward. She reached up and grabbed his short hair from the back of his head, "Confident, I like," and she pulled him toward her, standing on tip toe.

Their kiss was passionate and needy. Dean moaned somewhere deep in the back of his throat when Amy began push the open button up shirt off his shoulders. Amy broke the kiss by falling flat onto her feet again while placing her hands under his t-shirt, feeling the muscles and guiding her hands up to his chest. She exhaled as she thought of how unreal this man standing in front of her was. Dean took the initiative to tear off his own shirt for her and she looked up to his face while biting her lip. Amy slid her small hands down his torso to his belt and undid it and his pants. Ever the opportunist, as Amy eased his underwear off with his jeans and grazed his ass in the process.

"Now, how is this fair?" Dean kicked his pants aside, "you're still fully dressed."

Amy smirked as she pushed him back on the bed, "I'm just lucky, I guess." She made a show of taking off her shirt and threw it at him, covering his eyes. By the time he threw the shirt onto the floor, her underwear was off. She crawled on the bed and kneeled back to sit on her feet, admiring the form that was a naked Dean Winchester waiting for her. While she was taking in all of the defined muscles of his body, Dean moved slightly closer.

"While I love that look in your eyes, I do enjoy action," Dean remarked.

"You want me, Winchester?"

"I think that's obvious," Dean's semi-hard cock twitched.

"Then take me."

Dean growled out as he moved lighting fast to her. He began nipping down her neck and messaging her breasts. Amy had one hand in his hair and the other holding herself steady grabbing onto an arm. Dean moved an arm around her waist to keep her upright while the other hand came down and his fingers began circling her clit. Amy moaned and buried her face into his neck. She bit and sucked while his hands worked magic in her body.

Amy tangled her fingers in his short locks and put her mouth against his ear to whisper, "Take me, Dean. I will not break." Her hand not in his hair had wrapped around his cock and pumped while speaking.

Dean grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, biting the place just above her collar bone. Amy groaned at the action and scratched down his back. Dean used the hand in her hair to throw her down on the bed. She brought out her hands to stay on all fours and not just splay out. Dean caressed her ass and Amy arched her back. He picked up his hand and came down with a hard smack.

"Dean, please," Amy tried pushing herself onto him.

Dean grabbed her hips and lined up, putting in just the tip, "One more time."

"Please," Amy whispered as she strained against his grip, trying to create friction.

Dean slammed into her with full force and Amy grabbed a pillow to her face to cry out. He did not let up the force of his movements and Amy loved every moment of it. Dean pulled her hair and forced her face up so that her moans filled the room. She grabbed onto the sheets in an attempt to keep herself upright, but her arms were about to give out. Dean wrapped her hair in his hand and pulled her up, still pumping as hard as he could; he bit her neck and grabbed at her breasts, pinching the nipples.

" Dean!" Amy cried out as her orgasm crashed down. Dean pushed her back against the bed, grabbing her hips, he did not let up. Waves of pleasure flowed through Amy as he held her head against the bed. She couldn't tell if she had multiple orgasms or one that continued to drown her and it didn't matter. Dean's movements became erratic as his own release came closer. He pulled her hair and caused her face to lift up again. "Fucking hell," she cried out as he buried himself in deep and finished. He suddenly grabbed her hips for his own support as he finished spurting into her.

When he let go, they both collapsed on the bed, limbs tangling together and breathing heavy.

Amy gently caressed his arm, "Please tell me these rooms are sound proof."

"No idea," Dean laughed. "I guess we will find out."

Amy shook her head and held on to his arm. Allowing herself to just enjoy the moment, she closed her eyes. Dean ran his fingers gently through her hair and began untangling himself.

"I'm just going to get something to clean up," Dean said as he headed to the half bath that was attached to the room they had given her.

Amy got up and found the shirt she had been wearing, and pulled it back onto herself before Dean came back with a wet washcloth and handed it to her. She smiled up at him and gingerly cleaned herself up. Dean grabbed his boxers and t-shirt and put them on before climbing back in the bed and pulling Amy down and close to him. Amy squeaked at the action, but sighed into the bear hug.

Amy drifted off to sleep in record time.

* * *

The clock in the room read 3:45am when Amy woke, Dean's warm body was still flushed against her, but twitching. She placed her hand on his arm and croaked out, "Dean?"

Dean squeezed her into him tighter and breathed out, "Don't go."

"Dean!" Amy spoke louder and shook him. Dean jerked awake and shot straight up looking around wildly and raking his hands through his hair. Amy sat up with him and stroked his arm, "Hey, I think you were having a bad dream."

Dean nodded while turning his head to her, "Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Hard to pinpoint what woke me, but you did have me in a vice grip."

He brushed hair away from her face and gently grazed her cheek with his fingertips, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," she shrugged, "could have been worse. You could have kicked me in my chest and held a knife up to my throat."

Dean smiled and pulled her face in closer to plant a soft kiss on her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Let's go back to sleep," she rubbed his cheek and felt the stubble. "This being up before the sun is for the other two in this bunker."

Dean nodded and held her close again, continually running his fingers through her hair. She lulled half asleep when Dean finally stopped the motion and relaxed. Amy didn't ask what the dream was about, she figured something in his past and she didn't need to pry. Dean wouldn't have answered honestly if she had asked. He laid there thinking upon the dream that he had before she woke him. It wasn't hard to interpret. Problem was, Amy was a hard headed, stubborn hunter that was going to continue to do her job no matter what kind of danger it put her in. He feared losing her while she was out there.

* * *

"I'm sure Dean and Jack would be ok with you staying here," Sam was talking while Amy was eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

Amy's cheeks were puffy with food and she waited until she swallowed to speak, "I have a job to do, Sam. And my own place, believe it or not."

Dean was walking in, "You're not getting out of that tattoo, beautiful."

"Now he wants to mar my skin!" Amy fake shouted. "Sam, don't you see? I have to go."

Dean shook his head as he grabbed a bowl and spoon to partake in the ceareal, "The tattoo was your idea. And with good reason," he turned and pointed at her with the spoon.

Amy shoveled more cereal in her mouth. "Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"Besides," Sam smirked, "marring your skin is nothing compared to what he did to you last night."

Amy's cheeks burned bright, "Sam!"

Dean chuckled, "True story."

"If you don't wanna hear about it, don't make me hear it," Sam exited the kitchen.

Amy hid her face in her arm on the table as Dean said, "Apparently not sound proof." Amy threw her spoon in his direction.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy was nearing the end of a hunt when she saw an article from near Grand Junction, Colorado. A kid had been found wandering on the road, bleeding from the head, his best friend had gone missing, and the only word he said was monster. She emailed the link to Sam because Claire was too far south. Sam emailed her back that they were headed that way, without Jack.

Amy was pulling into her driveway one night when the lyrics for Blondie's "Call Me" began blaring from her phone. She didn't even look at her phone as she answered, "You two need help on that case already?"

"Very funny," Dean's deep voice rang through.

"Aw, how sweet you missed me," Amy was taking the key out of the ignition.

"Not false, still not the reason for the call."

Amy was dragging her feet climbing up to the large, broken down house, "Well, how about I shut up and let you talk?"

"I made the mistake of telling Sam something and now he's being all weird," Dean answered.

"Weird how?" Amy was locking her front door and flipping on a light.

"He offered me a beer in the morning, he didn't bitch about my music the whole way here, he let me be Agent Page, then he offered to go to a strip bar," Dean rambled out his list.

"Are you dying?" Amy asked as she grabbed a beer from the dilapidated fridge. "Sam seems like the type to talk a stripper into going back to school to be nurse."

"He is! He literally did that last Christmas."

Amy nearly spit out her beer at the confirmation. She had to quickly gather her composure before asking, "Is there a reason he is going out of his way to be super nice to you?"

"Just spoke to him about how I'm dealing right now, with everything," Dean was particularly quiet when he answered.

"I'm glad you told someone," Amy let out. "Don't let Sam's actions annoy you too much."

"How do I make it stop?"

"You have two options," Amy was sitting on her couch with her feet up drinking her beer. "Option one is to just deal. Sam loves you and just wants to look out for you. Option two is pretend you're doing better. I strongly advise against option two."

"Amy," Dean dragged out her name. "I don't want to deal. I want Sam to stop coddling me."

Amy sighed out, "He won't until he feels you are good and you know that better than anyone else on this planet."

"I know."

"So, I don't know," Amy shrugged, "go to a strip club and have fun?"

"Seriously?" Dean sounded impatient with a little amusement in his voice. "You wouldn't be jealous?"

Amy chuckled, "Look, maybe if you do something slightly normal for you, Sam might think you're working through whatever you need to work through. Besides, no reason to be jealous, I know you'll come back for more." Dean was silent for a moment before Amy spoke again, "Dean, you still there?"

"Yeah," she could practically see him nod and his _'I'm fine'_ face. "How far away are you from here?"

"Close but still too far away," Amy answered. "I'm safe and sound in my house."

"Good," Dean sounded slightly relaxed at the idea that she was somewhere he knew was warded. "I'm going to take your advice and get plastered. That's normal for me."

Amy chuckled, "Sounds about right."

They both hung up without a formal good bye and Amy went up to get herself another beer.

* * *

The next night, Amy was in town and saw someone she absolutely couldn't have. She started running towards the raven haired man. When she caught up, she grabbed him by the trench coat. He turned around with a hard face that softened when he looked at her. The blue eyes sparkling with recognition.

"Amy, right?" Castiel's gravelly voice came out.

"Castiel?" Amy was shocked staring at the angel in front of her. "How is this possible?"

"I need to find Dean and Sam," Castiel ignored her question.

Amy took out her phone and dialed Dean. "Yeah?" he answered.

"I need you here, now." Amy barked out.

"Easy honey," Dean joked, "Can I drop Sam off at home first?"

"No, you absolutely cannot. Something one hundred percent impossible is standing in front of me and I need you here yesterday."

"What is going on?" Dean turned and began driving in the direction he knew Amy was. Sam looked on, worried and confused.

"I can't explain this," Amy said as she handed the phone to Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean was silent as he threw a look at Sam. "Dean, it's me, Castiel."

"Tell Amy to leave the door unlocked," Dean responded as he hung up and put his foot down on the gas even harder.

* * *

Amy had escorted Castiel back to her house and ran some preliminary tests to be sure he was who he said he was. Given that he was an angel, she had to let some of her warding down to let him in. Everything screamed this was the real Castiel. How could this even be possible?

Castiel was facing Amy, his back to the front door when Dean and Sam walked in. Amy pushed on one of his arms and pointed behind him. Both boys laid eyes on Castiel with mixed emotions written on their faces.

"Castiel, is that really you?" Dean asked.

Castiel gave a slight nod.

"No," Sam started quietly. "You're dead."

"Yeah, I was," Castiel confirmed. "But then I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back."

Amy spoke quickly, "He's definitely an angel. Not demon or monster."

"I really don't know what to say," Sam spoke.

"I do," Dean began moving forward. "Welcome home pal," he said before pulling Castiel into a hug. A small smile played on his lips as he took in the overwhelming fact of his best friend being alive.

As Dean released Castiel, Sam closed in to hug Castiel and Dean moved to Amy. He hugged her close and whispered, "Thank you."

"All I did was call you," Amy smiled. "But I'm glad it's really him."

"Where were you?" Sam asked. "Heaven?"

"No," Castiel answered. "No, I was in the empty."

"The empty?" Amy asked.

"Apparently, it's where angels and demons go when they die."

"What was it like?" Sam asked.

"It was dark, and nothing," Cas offered. "It's like nothing."

"So, aptly named," Amy had a small smile on. Dean lightly punched her arm, almost asking her not to be snarky right now.

"I was sleeping when I heard a voice call out to me. I thought you had done something," Castiel was looking at the brothers.

"No," Dean piped up. "We didn't even think we could bring you back."

"So who was it?" Sam questioned. "Chuck-uh-God?"

"No, he has no power in the empty."

"Jack," Amy said surely. Sam looked to her with a dawning that she was right.

Castiel looked to her, "Jack? He's ok?"

Amy smiled brightly, "Well, we didn't leave him out there to fend for himself." She looked to the brothers, "You have got to let me see the look on Jack's face when he meets Castiel."

* * *

Amy walked into the library first and sat across from Jack before the boys were fully in the room.

"How did it go?" Jack asked without looking up from the computer he was on. Amy had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as she watched Jack carefully.

"Jack, uhm," Sam started.

Jack looked up to him, "What's wrong?"

"And tada," Amy whispered as low as possible as Castiel entered the room.

Jack looked over and Castiel spoke, "Hello Jack."

"Castiel?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"No. We burned your body and what's burned stays dead," he echoed Dean's words as he stood. "How?"

"That's the question we've been asking," Dean chimed in. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Jack," Sam caught his attention, "did you bring Cas back?"

Jack looked thoughtful as he said, "I don't know. I wanted him back. The night you and Dean were arguing and Amy was missing, I begged for him to come back."

Amy was shifting in her seat and taking a big inhale as Dean said, "Well, here he is."

Jack was smiling, "Because of me."

"We don't know that," Sam stated.

"Oh please," Amy interjected. "It had to be."

"Maybe," Sam was firm, "but we don't know for sure."

"It was Jack," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Jack," Castiel said.

Jack slowly walked over to Castiel and gave him a hug, "I've missed you so much."

"I'm told you are doing well."

"I am," Jack nodded and smiled while he turned, "Watch this." He walked over to the table and held his hand over the pencil. It floated into the air, "I can move the pencil." It dropped back down as he moved to the computer, "and I found a case. A hunter's case."

Amy sat more forward as Dean asked, "What kind of a-?"

"Zombies!" Jack cut off smiling wide. He turned his head to Castiel and whispered, "I know what zombies are now. You see?" He clicked on the computer to pull up an article.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Dean asked.

"By watching you, Sam, and Amy," Jack was matter of fact. "Three days ago a vintage pocket watch with a personal inscription was sold at a pawn shop, but when they went to authenticate it, they found out that it had been buried with its owner twenty years ago. When they checked out the grave, it was empty." He looked proudly up to the room and Amy smiled at him. "Which means, the dead are rising in Dodge City, Kansas."

"Right," Sam started kindly, "or maybe it's a grave robbery."

"Oh," Jack let out as Dean said, "Yeah, but we should probably go check it out."

"Really?" Castiel and Amy asked.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged, "we've done more on less. Besides, Dodge City is kind of awesome." Amy held in the laugh that was bubbling up inside her as she realized why Dean must want to go to Dodge City. "Alright well, three salty hunters, one half angel kid, and a dude that just came back from the dead, again. Team Free Will 2.0, here we go!" Dean had been walking out while he spoke and left the room.

"Well he's perky," Amy looked up to Sam. "And when did I agree to go on this hunt?"

"When you insisted on getting involved with Dean," Sam responded.

"Is he going to make all five of us ride in the Impala?"

Sam just shrugged and walked out of the room and Amy looked to Castiel who offered no answer.

* * *

Indeed, Dean did make all five of them ride in the Impala. It was only a few hours drive and Dean insisted there was no point in having two cars when everyone would fit in one. Amy was squeezed into the back seat with Castiel and Jack and shook her head as they pulled into Stampede Motel. The place was cheesy with the cowboy decoration; Antlers on the walls and all.

Walking down the hall, Dean led the way, "Alright, this is supposed to be the best room in the joint." Dean opened the door and turned on the light, delight filling his face, "The Wild Bill Suite!"

While the room had plenty of space, it was still fairly similar to many motels they had stayed in before, just with an obnoxious Western theme. Amy looked around and kept her opinion to herself as Dean had a giant smile on his face. She had never seen Dean in this mood and she enjoyed the way his eyes crinkled as he looked on, smiling in wonderment.

"Wow," Sam said as he entered.

Dean looked at the pictures on the wall, "Pretty cool, right?"

"Yes, cool," Amy smiled at Sam.

"Dude!" Dean pointed to the wall as he talked about each person. "Check it out, Clay Allison, Gunfighter Extraordinaire. And Curly Bill Brocius, little fun fact, was killed by Wyatt Earp himself. Not kidding."

"He really likes cowboys," Jack notated.

"Yes, yes he does," Castiel confirmed.

While the boys looked on in judgment, Amy was smiling widely. She was marveling at the boy-like excitement Dean was exhibiting.

"Doc Holiday," he excitedly turned and looked at everyone. "This is awesome. Alright! I say quick showers, steak dinner, and tomorrow we hit up the cemetery." He walked past everyone into the room behind them.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam stated as he followed him.

"Oh yes, stirrup hangers!" Dean exclaimed.

Amy couldn't hold her laughter in anymore and began walking into the room, "Where is the cot located?"

"Cot?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean, cot," Amy responded. "We've got two beds and a couch and five people. I need the cot."

Dean shrugged with one shoulder, "Gee, that sucks, there isn't one. Looks like you just have to share a bed."

Amy looked to Sam and he just shrugged in response, his face showing he thought that was the plan the whole time anyway.

"Alrighty then," Amy went over to hang her suit up, "guess we share a bed now."

There was silence for a few moments as they unpacked. Dean was getting out the cowboy hat he had brought along and Sam spoke, "I still cannot believe you brought your own hat."

"I can't believe you didn't!" Dean responded.

Amy put on her own hat and smiled wide, "He's not the only one."

"That's hot," Dean pointed as he continued to get his belongings ready for the stay.

"You're in a good mood, huh?" Sam was hanging his own suit up.

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothin', it's just that you've had a rough go and it's good to see you smile."

"Well, I said I needed a win," Dean looked up to him. "We got Cas back, I would say that's a pretty big win."

"Fair enough," Sam turned back around.

"I, for one, am loving the smile," Amy walked over to Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean beamed wider. Amy nodded and Dean bent to meet her lips with his.

"Oh c'mon you two," Sam had turned. "I'm right here."

"Relax Sammy," Dean bellowed, "it's just a kiss."

Amy walked out shaking her head and sat on the chair near the couch Jack was sitting on. Castiel was looking out the window and turned, "Are you and Dean together?"

Amy cocked her head in his direction, "Dean and I are-"

"Having a casual, sexually explicit relationship," Jack nodded.

"Who the hell taught you that?" Amy's head snapped in his direction.

"I asked Sam what the noises were about," Jack admitted. "When I asked if you were Dean's girlfriend, that's what Sam said your relationship was."

"Oh my god," Amy brought her legs up and hid her face. "At least he didn't call me his girlfriend."

* * *

Amy had her back turned while Dean was sleeping facing the exit. She flew awake and turned with her knife in her hand as Dean screamed, gun pointing at Jack.

"It's me," Jack was sputtering out. "It's me!"

"Dammit, Jack," Amy slumped against the wall.

Dean was still pointing the gun looking out of one eye and noticed Castiel walking in behind Jack, "Oh hey," Dean said as he placed the gun back under his pillow and laid his head on top of it. "Who's making me coffee?"

Sam was looking on silently from the bed across the room with tired confusion. Amy climbed over Dean's body and used the standing Jack to help keep her upright as she guided her feet to the floor. Patting Jack on the arm before she left, "Gotta be more careful, kid."

* * *

Amy was sitting on the couch with feet up on the table and gingerly nursing her mug of coffee. Sam, Castiel, and Jack were sitting at the kitchen table with the computer facing Sam. Dean was quietly walking over to sit next to Amy with his cup in hand.

Jack was cautiously watching Dean's movements when Castiel spoke, "I told you: He's an angry sleeper, like a bear."

Dean was tiredly rubbing his eyes and sipping his coffee and Sam piped in, "Ok, so code three means an officer down. Looks like the victim was-"

"Covered in bite marks," Jack cut in. "Like, from a zombie."

Amy shook her head and continued drinking her coffee and Dean grumbled out, "Or anything else that has teeth."

"Alright, change in plans," Sam continued. "We split up between the graveyard and the crime scene."

Amy groaned, "I'm going to the graveyard."

"I wanna go with Amy," Jack piped up.

"Ok, Jack, Amy, and I will go to the graveyard, Dean and Cas go to the crime scene."

Amy stood and walked to the sink to clean out her cup while Dean grumpily responded, "Works for me."

Jack and Sam were moving to get ready while Dean stayed sitting. Castiel had been looking over to him and standing, but Dean held up his _hold on a moment_ finger and pointed to his coffee. Castiel sat back down to wait.

Amy patted Castiel on the shoulder and bent to whisper before walking away, "You have fun with that grump."

Amy walked into the bedroom while Sam was grabbing his suit. She walked over to the closet her and Dean were using and pulled out her own, "I'll change in the bathroom." Before walking out she turned, "Sam?"

Sam turned his whole body to her, "What's up?"

"Casual, sexually explicit relationship?"

Sam smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't sure what to tell him."

"Well, sorry you had to field the questions. It should have been me, or Dean."

"Yeah, cuz you two would have handled that great," Sam rolled his eyes.

Amy chuckled out, "True that."

* * *

Sam, Jack, and Amy were in their suits, Amy wearing her cowboy hat, walking down the steps into the mortician's room. A brunette woman with a '50's style was preparing her work. She was wearing red headphones and apparently could not hear the three as they entered. Sam was trying to get her attention, but her back was turned and her music had to be drowning them out. Amy held Jack's arm and kept him back while Sam moved forward.

She finally faced them and looked up to notice Sam waiving his hand. She jumped and took off her headphones, "Dude, what the hell?"

"Sorry," Sam spoke, "I didn't mean to scare you. There was nobody upstairs."

"Yeah, it's just me," she answered taking off her mask and setting everything down.

"And you are?" Sam asked.

"Athena Lopez. Undertaker," she snarked out. "And you are?"

"Agent Elliot," Sam answered pulling out his fake badge.

"Agent Ross, FBI" Amy followed Sam's actions. "That's Agent Paxton," she pointed to a wandering Jack.

"He's an FBI agent?" Athena asked. "Did his parents sign his permission slip?"

"Training," Amy responded. "Top of his class, very poor social skills."

"Anyway," Sam interjected. "We're here about the grave robbery. You live on the premises, right?"

"All my life."

"But according to the police report, you didn't see anything that night."

"I was out," Athena pointed out. "Amanda Palmer concert."

"Amanda Palmer?" Amy asked and Athena nodded.

"What about anything weird?" Jack was walking over. "Cold spots? Strange smells?"

"Easy tiger," Amy spoke out of the corner of her mouth as Sam cleared his throat.

Athena looked on in confusion, "I just said, I wasn't here."

"We're just trying to figure out what happened, that's all," Sam assured.

"You and me both. Look, if you guys want to check out the grave, the cops have it roped off over on the west plot." She pointed to the outside.

"Great, thanks," Sam said. "Again, sorry." Amy gave a curt nod as Athena rolled her eyes and turned back around to her work, putting her headphones back on.

Sam was already heading up the stairs and Amy grabbed Jack's arm to force him along as she walked over, "You are a smooth as pop rocks, kid."

Jack allowed Amy to drag him along with a confused look on his face.

* * *

Jack was walking a little behind Sam and Amy who were walking far enough apart that Jack would fit between them. He had an EMF reader out which was going spastic, "There's something here. No wait, there."

Amy face palmed as Sam slowed a bit to put a hand to the reader, "Jack, put that away. We're in a graveyard, there is gonna be EMF everywhere."

"Like moths to a flame, kid," Amy was hollering out as she neared the roped off grave and began opening the coffin that was above ground.

Jack turned off the EMF, "The police report said something about rats damaging the coffin."

Amy bent looking in at the giant hole, "Was it Mater Splinter? Because sheesh!"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "that would be one big rat to cause that."

Jack raised an eyebrow while not getting the reference.

Turning to the exhumed grave Amy grinned at Sam, "Tallest gets to go in the hole."

"Great, thanks," Sam stepped over the police tape. He jumped in and began investigating, moving the dirt to see if he could spot anything suspicious. He uncovered a hole that contained a bone fragment. He pulled it up looking to Amy.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"I think," Sam answered, "it's part of our missing corpse."

"Great," Amy put her hands up in the air and began walking.

* * *

Back at the motel, Amy handed the bone fragment to Dean, "Notice the bite marks? We've got a ghoul."

Dean was inspecting the item sitting on the chair as Amy sat on the couch next to Castiel. Jack looked to Castiel with a question on his face.

"A ghoul is a monster that feeds on the dead. They can take the form of whomever they've eaten. Decapitation kills them," Castiel explained.

"Or bashing their brains in," Dean said as he threw the bone to Castiel.

"So like a zombie shape shifter," Jack asked.

"Kind of," Amy nodded. "If it weren't for the fact that this one has killed someone, I wouldn't even give a damn," Amy was crossing her arms.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"The body is already dead and they gotta eat," Amy shrugged. "I worry about the monsters that harm others. What harm are you doing to someone that is already dead?" Dean gave a head tilt and eye brow raise that meant she had a point. "Anyway," Amy continued, "the thing is like the Caddyshack gopher. Tunnels everywhere."

"If it could be anyone, how do we find it?" Jack asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Dean responded while standing to get his beer. "I'm going on record as saying I'm getting real tired of fighting things that look like other things."

"I'm gonna get us some food, then it's time for research!" Amy's voice dripped in sarcasm. "Sam, come along, I'll need help carrying everything."

"Trying to get away from me?" Dean teased.

"Drink your beer, cowboy," Amy winked as her and Sam left the room.

* * *

Waiting for their order to be prepped at the restaurant, Amy began pressing Sam, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he looked perplexed.

"Don't bullshit me, Sam," Amy's face was serious. "Dean's best fucking friend comes back and he's ecstatic, but you seem to not trust the happiness. You still seem to be walking on a few eggshells. What do I not know?"

At that moment, the bags of food were placed on the counter by the server behind the counter. Sam thanked them and they both grabbed a couple bags in one hand. Sam quickly walked to the door. Amy had to run to catch up to his long strides.

"Sam! You are not going to just ignore me!"

Sam slowed and allowed her to walk beside him, "I don't know how much to tell you."

"Dammit, I care about you guys," Amy began. "You, Dean, and Jack have been added into my little adopted family. And I would lay my life on the line to stop Dean from ever having to go through losing Cas like that ever again. I need to know why you seem as if Dean might still break."

Sam stopped, only a few feet away from the motel main door and told her what happened on their last hunt. All about how Dean had killed himself in attempt to save the lost souls that were trapped in the house of the doctor they had successfully taken down. Sam confessed to Amy how he thought Dean actually hoped to not return. The look on Amy's face was frightening.

"Amy?" Sam put a hand to her elbow, "Are you ok?"

"No," Amy scoffed as she walked in and stormed down the hall to the motel room.

"Shit, Amy," Sam tried to chase after her.

She tore into the room and threw food on the table. Castiel and Jack jumped looking up to her. Dean walked in from the bedroom area, dressed in more comfortable clothes of layers.

Amy was fuming as she walked up to Dean pointing, "You son of a bitch!" and she landed a slap across his face.

"What the fuck?!"

"You fucking killed yourself? Crowley was right: big, beautiful, and dumb! The next time you're so keen on having a meeting with Death, you think about those of us that love you that have to keep moving when you're gone! I don't give a shit what the hell happens Dean," Amy's voice got low, "and I don't care how you deal with it. As long as you are still alive dealing with it. Don't you ever, even dare, think it is ok to kill yourself."

"Amy," Sam gently spoke stepping forward. "This isn't-"

Amy spun so fast she could have caused whiplash, "Don't you even with me, Samuel." She was pointing and the look on her face caused Sam to back up. "You let him! And he almost didn't come back! You two selfish assholes acting like only you can save the world, like no one would miss you if you were gone?" Amy just screamed as she made for the door.

Dean made to stop her, "Amy, wait."

"Not right now, Dean," her look was a warning as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Amy was walking around grumbling and blowing off steam. As she finally calmed down she could admit to herself she acted without thinking. It's not as if what she did would actually prevent suicide if he ever reached that place again. Shaking her head, she turned the corner and could see a bank up ahead and stopped. Was that? It couldn't be.

Her phone was up to her ear in an instant, "Dean. Is there a reason I'm looking at Dave Mather?"

"Not only am I glad _someone_ knows who that is, it's super hot that it's you," Amy could hear the smile in his voice.

"Dean," she snapped. "He's the damn ghoul, isn't he?"

"You guessed it, he's also Athena's boyfriend. We just left her, you by the bank?"

"Yep."

"Do not make a move without us." Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious," Dean gruffed.

* * *

"He's robbing the damn bank!" Amy shouted as they pulled up in the Impala.

Everyone rushed out of the car. Amy already had her gun in her hand, Dean and Sam went to the trunk. Dean grabbed a shotgun and ordered everyone into position while he waited outside the exit.

As the ghoul walked out, Dean raised the shotgun, "Dave Mather! Robbing a bank, it's a bold move."

Ghoul Dave walked down the couple steps pulling down the bandanna from his face and smirking in Dean's direction, "You must be the hunter."

Dean's face was serious, "And you must like to play cowboy."

"It's my favorite suit. I like to keep a piece of old Dave on me, just to gnaw on."

Amy stood on the other side of the car the ghoul was about to enter and Sam came up from around the other corner with Castiel and Jack behind him. Both the other hunters cocked their guns audibly.

"That makes it two, three, four," he turned to look at Amy, "and a half hunters! It must be my birthday."

Amy smirked, "This half a hunter will blow your brains out."

"Look," Sam spoke, "why don't you come someplace else? We can do this quick and quiet."

Dave raised his gun and attempted to shoot. Dean took a shot with his gun and hit the car, Amy hit the ghoul in the shoulder. Dean was running and shooting, aiming at the ghoul and missing. Amy crouched low out of the way of stray bullets. Ghoul Dave focused his shooting on the boys as there were more of them. Amy moved to the front of the vehicle she had been standing next to and was about to take aim, but halted when she saw the security guard exiting the door of the bank.

"Shit," she lowered her gun. At that moment, a blast came from out of Amy's eyesight. It knocked both the ghoul and the security guard back. The security guard slammed impossibly hard against a pillar while the ghoul flew.

"Dammit!" Amy yelled as she started running after the ghoul that had regained composure and took off. Behind her, she could hear Dean shouting for someone to check the guard.

Amy was right on the being's tail when she was suddenly pulled away, a car screeching to a halt just where she had been. Had Dean not been there, she would have been hit. Dean quickly moved past the car and tried to find the ghoul once again.

Coming over to Amy, "I don't know where he went. Are you ok?" Amy was wide-eyed and nodding. Dean grabbed her around the waist to lead her back to the others, "Good, because I want you dead just as much as you want me dead."

Just like that, Amy knew she didn't have to apologize because Dean understood.

* * *

Back at the motel, the three boys were huddled talking while Amy was sitting with Jack. Jack was staring out, silent.

"Jack," Amy had a hand on his shoulder. "It was an accident. You couldn't have known he was going to get in the line of fire. It sucks, but this doesn't change the fact that you were trying to do something good."

Jack pulled away his shoulder and shook his head, not wanting to hear it. As she saw Castiel walking over, she stood and went to Sam and Dean.

"Sam and Cas are taking Jack back to the bunker," Dean told Amy and pointed between the two of them. "You and me are finishing this ghoul."

Amy nodded, "See? Should have brought my truck."

Dean gave Amy his best squinty-eyed bitch face.

* * *

As Dean and Amy pulled up to the graveyard, they saw the sheriff who turned to them as they got out of the car.

"Y'all looking for someone? 'Cause I am," he stated. "The bank in town just got robbed. Turned into a real O.K. Corral type of deal, big ole shoot out."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, we heard about that."

"Mhmm," the sheriff responded. "The clerk recognized the perp's voice. She said he sounded just like that fella that's been dating Athena."

"That so?" Dean said looking at Amy.

"And we got prints back from the murder," he began. "They match the prints from the bank. That boy's been busy. I already checked his place, it's cleaned out. But I figure, he ain't goin nowhere without his best girl, so that's why I'm here. Why are you here?"

Dean answered, "Same thing, gotta get the bad guy. Where's your badge?"

"I don't need one, this is family business."

"Well, I should tell you, we don't plan on taking him alive," Dean motioned to Amy.

"Neither do I," the growled out.

"Now that we're all on the same page, let's do this," Amy looked at the sheriff full on, "Aim for the head."

The three were fanned out, shot guns up, and searching the graves. The ghoul was playing a cat and mouse game running around.

"Wait where you are," Dean ordered while moving forward. "I'm going to flush him out."

There was a crumbling sound coming from below the sheriff's feet. Amy was running over just as he was pulled under, failing to catch him in time. "GOD DAMMIT!" she shouted out.

Dean was shining a light into the hole that had been created, "Ah, hell." Dean leaned into the hole only to quickly come up, "Mm-mmm, nope, I don't wanna."

In that moment of Dean's hesitation Amy jumped into the hole, "Go check on Athena!"

Amy was army crawling through a narrow tunnel grumbling, "Damn lumberjack of a man." She reached a particularly narrow section and was able to fit through quite well, except for the swell of her hips and ass. "Come to Dodge City, we'll have some laughs," she sarcastically let out as she pulled herself loose.

Amy reached a steel door, "Alright, jackass." She pointed her shotgun forward and had her finger on the trigger, knowing it would hurt like hell if she had to shoot like that, and pushed the door open. Quickly looking around, she didn't see anything immediately dangerous and waggled herself out. It was not a graceful landing, but she bounced up and went to Athena who was tied up, gagged, and clearly panicking. As Amy removed the bandanna from her mouth, Dean was entering in near the stairs.

"She alright?" he asked walking closer.

"No," Athena answered, "what the hell is going on?"

"Your boyfriend, well-" Amy looked to Dean.

"He's not exactly human," he finished for her.

A groaning could be heard near on the other side of the room and Dean rushed over and crouched down to check on the sheriff while Amy continued to cut Athena loose.

"Behind you," Athena whispered.

Dave Ghoul had a gun in each hand aimed at Amy and Dean before either of them turned, "Hands up." The two slowly stood, Amy turned to look at the ghoul with her hands raised, knife still in hand. "Drop the knife," he cocked both guns, "and look at me." Amy dropped the knife and Dean finally spun around with his hands up. "Atta boy."

"Dave, don't," Athena pleaded.

"It's ok, I'm doing this for us," Dave spoke trying to keep his attention on the two hunters.

"There is no us," she responded.

"Oh, ouch," Dean was smart mouthing. "Break ups, they can be a bitch."

"Shut up," the ghoul hardened.

"Or what?" Dean asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Or I'm gonna put a bullet right between your eyes. What did you think was gonna happen here? You ain't got no gun. Not like it matters anyway, you ain't fast enough."

"No," Dean conceded. "But he is." Dean moved out of the way and the sheriff shot the ghoul, blasting his head clean off. Blood splattered to Amy and Athena.

Athena was hyperventilating and Amy had bent to grab her knife and finish getting the girl free.

"Happy trails, cowboy," Dean let out.

* * *

Dean, Amy, and the sheriff were walking side by side. "Mind telling me exactly what went on here tonight," he asked the two.

Dean nodded, "A guy named Dave killed your deputy, tried to kill you, and you shot him dead. And we were never here."

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"And the security guard at the bank," Amy added. "Dave killed him as well."

* * *

Amy and Dean arrived at the bunker to find Sam, Cas, and Jack sitting in silence.

"Hey," Sam stood instantly, "how'd it go?"

"The usual," Dean shrugged. "Killed the bad guy, saved the girl."

"Big, strong man couldn't handle the tunnels," Amy chided.

"I would have gone in," Dean's voice was slightly annoyed.

"What about the-uh-" Sam started.

"Took care of it," Amy nodded.

"Good," Sam said.

"Good?" Jack finally spoke. "How is that good? I killed someone." He had moved his way over to them, "What was his name? The guard? Did he have a family?"

"Jack, don't do this to yourself," Castiel tried.

"No, did he?"

"Yes, he did," Dean answered him and glared forward.

"It was an accident," Amy started. "In this line of work, sadly, accidents happen."

"We've all done things we regret," Sam argued. Both were trying to come in closer to Jack.

"Don't!" Jack burst out. Sam and Amy backed away. "You're afraid of me."

"Jack, no," Castiel was shaking his head from where he sat.

"Maybe you're right," Jack was looking down. "Maybe I'm just another monster," he looked to Dean.

"No, you're not," Dean answered and began walking towards him on the side Castiel and Amy were on. "I thought you were. I did, but like Sam said, we've all done bad. We all have blood on our hands. So if you're a monster, we're all monsters."

"Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt. I thought I was getting better, but I'm not. I don't know what I am, but I know I can't make the world a better place, not like this. I can't even do one good thing. And I know that if I stay, I'm going to hurt you. All of you, and I can't. You're all I have."

"Jack," Amy and Sam's voices were full of concern as Amy attempted to get closer.

The action caused Jack to back up, "I have to go."

"No, Jack," Castiel spoke.

"I'm sorry," Jack was saying as he raised a hand up and a blast pushed all four people away from him. "I'm so sorry."

"Jack," Castiel was the first to stand.

"No, Jack!" Amy was up and running to the spot he had been standing in. But it was too late, Jack had disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: My followers basically doubled in one day, so thank you new and old followers! This chapter is a separate baby, not inserting Amy into any episode. I'm axiously awaiting this Thursday for Wayward Sisters! I have an idea of where I want her in all of that, but clearly need to see the episode. I have one more chapter I need to get through to catch Amy up to where I want her to be before Jack came back. Hopefully y'all like it as much as I do!_

 _Obvs, I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters._

* * *

Amy walked in on the boys talking, her black coat on and duffel over her shoulder.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean blurts out.

"Claire called," Amy was pulling her keys out of her pocket, "sounds like a wendigo to me, but we'll see."

"Do want us to come too?" Sam asked, ready to move.

Amy shook her head, "No, you two keep looking for Jack and let me know if you hear _anything._ Last time I fought a wendigo, I was completely alone. This time I'll have Claire by my side. We'll be alright."

Amy walked over to the garage and Dean followed her closely. Throwing her bag into the back of her truck, she turned in a huff and jumped at the closeness of Dean.

"It's not like I snuck up on you sweetheart," Dean half smiled.

"I knew you were there, I just didn't know you were right there," Amy patted his chest.

"Sorry," Dean was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Be careful out there."

Amy tilted her head and smiled. She smoothed out his shirt, "Always am."

Dean pulled her in for a huge hug and kissed the top of her head. He almost asked her to come back to the bunker after her hunt, but thought better of getting any closer to her than he had been.

Amy wrapped her arms around his waist, closed her eyes, and sighed. She almost asked Dean to come with her. Almost.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Claire and Amy were deep undercover in a case. When they came into town, three women were missing, and they all had one thing in common; they all worked for the same company. So they had successfully gotten jobs in a stuffy office building, thanks to Amy's amazing bullshit resumes and fake contacts. One of the missing women had turned up dead just the day before, and Amy was fairly certain what they were hunting.

Claire was answering phones at the front desk when Sam and Dean Winchester came walking in. Looking up, she hid her recognition quickly, "How can I help you?"

The boys kept their surprise hidden in public as well as they flashed badges, "FBI."

A perky brunette sharing the large, circular desk shimmied over, "Oh, you must be investigating Laura's murder!"

Claire rolled her eyes, "I thought Laura was your friend."

"Of course. Everyone loved Laura!" the girl responded.

Sam gave a thin-lipped, disapproving look, "We are looking into a couple disappearances as well."

"Right," Dean added, "So we need to be able to ask a few questions."

"You need Loretta," she nodded. "She's head of HR now and can organize everything for you."

"Great, where can we find Loretta?" Dean impatiently asked.

Claire jumped up, "I'll take you there." She was getting out from behind the desk to lead them to the elevators.

The three stepped into the elevator and the doors slid shut. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Same thing you are, duh." Crossing her arms, "I told Amy to update you guys so this didn't happen again. It's like she hopes you're just gonna randomly show up." Dean gave a sly smirk at her words. "Anyway, I'm Sarah and Amy is Loretta."

"As in the Loretta you're taking us to?" Sam questioned.

"Oh yeah, she got herself the nice, cozy office and put me in the line of common public fire."

"This is rich," Dean began chiding. "You look great, by the way." He didn't even attempt to hold in his chuckling.

Claire grimaced as she pushed her hair behind her ears, Amy having forced her to take out her braids and straighten it for the role. She adjusted her black slacks, checking that her shirt was still tucked in.

The elevator doors slid open to a bland, grey office area. Desks were separated by partitions, creating cubicles that those tall enough could look over. Claire confidently strode down to the right and led them to the office in the far corner. The door name read Loretta James and was closed, so Claire knocked.

"Come in!" Amy's voice rang out.

Claire gingerly opened the door and spoke before Sam and Dean were revealed, "The FBI is here and would like to set up appointments to interview employees."

Amy was sitting at the desk facing the door. She was wearing a blue blouse that hung loosely to her, the cut low enough to show a little cleavage, but high enough to still be considered modest. Her hair was up in a loose bun with strands framing her face, a pen sticking out of the bun. Her eyes were framed by black rims. As she looked up, the man sitting in front of her turned and saw the three at the door. Amy was glad for that as her façade dropped for a millisecond.

"Jerry," Amy's voice was stern, "we're done." As the boys and Claire entered the room, Jerry was rushing past. "Close the door, please, Sarah."

Dean smiled wide, "Well, Ms. James, you look –"

"Please stop," Claire interrupted, "I have a hard enough time keeping my lunch down with Polly Perfect down stairs."

Amy stood and revealed she was wearing a pinstriped skirt that hugged her curves and had a flare just above her knees. Her heels clicked against the wood floor, "My, my," Amy sat on the edge of the desk with her arms crossed, "Always gotta try to steal my cases, don't ya?"

Dean swallowed hard as his eyes roved over her body, "Maybe if you communicated better, we would know where you are on a more consistent basis."

Amy laughed and walked over to give both boys a hug. "We've gotten some good gossip and I have some people of interest. I'll let you know which ones are of most interest for your interviews."

"If you think it will help," Sam answered.

"It's gotta be someone here that's poisoning these women, and we have our suspicions as to who," Amy shrugged, "maybe you two can narrow it down."

"Poisoning?" Dean asked.

Claire scoffed, "Did you guys not go see the body yet? We've got a djinn."

"Well, that's awesome," Dean's voice held a sarcastic note.

Amy chuckled, "Ok, well, Mandy's office is still unused, so we can set up there and call people in."

* * *

It was winding down to the end of the workday and Amy was in her office fielding employee's concerns over the FBI questioning.

"For the last time," Amy barked, leading Jerry out of her office by the forearm. "These are just simple interviews that they have asked for. At this point, no one is being targeted as suspects. If we didn't comply, they would just come back with the correct paperwork to force us to comply. Do you want to look guilty? Because refusing to answer a few questions is a good way to look guilty."

"N-n-no," Jerry was stammering, pulling away and rolling his sleeves down. "I'm just, just worried that. I mean, do they really think someone here could have-"

"I don't know, Jerry," Amy's frown deepened. "I'm not the FBI."

Dean was walking in at that moment, "Although with that look, she could certainly do the job."

Jerry turned quickly and bee lined out. Amy shook her head and headed back towards her desk as Dean shut the door. Amy was clearing her desk as he walked over, "What a cowardly pervert."

"He get fresh with you?" Dean's voice sounded as if he would go back out and punch Jerry.

"He wouldn't dare," Amy turned around and leaned on the edge of the desk again. "But his comments to the women in this office are going to get him fired." Amy took a deep breath, "Come up with anything good?"

Dean was looking up and down her body, "Seems as if all the women started acting weird after lunch one day. Mandy was talking about the child she lost in a miscarriage as if it hadn't died, Laura mentioned something about her high school sweetheart that died in a car crash coming to visit, and Sheri was freaking out about work. Sheri is the one that makes no sense."

Amy nodded, "Yeah, she was head of HR and the first to go missing. I'm not sure why it seems as if everyone else had dreams coming true while Sheri was scared. They all had lunch here, and I expect that's when they all were poisoned. But this place has a lot of people on lunch at one time."

"Who would you put money on?"

"I thought Jerry, but," Amy shook her head, "I don't think the djinn would attract so much negative attention."

Dean had been moving closer and now stood directly in front of Amy, "That's a nice outfit. I really like the glasses."

Amy began laughing but the sound was swallowed by Dean's lips. She raised her hands up to feel his strong chest beneath the white button up he was wearing. Ever so lightly she pushed him away. Dean took a few steps back and the door swung open with Sam charging in.

"Are there any more you think would be of interest?" Sam asked, looking at Amy.

"Only Charlotte," Amy crossed her arms and shrugged, "but she went home early. I've got her address on file, I was intending on taking a look around tonight." Amy had walked back around the desk and grabbed a file that Dean grabbed from her hands. "I found it interesting she suddenly was sick when her turn was next."

Dean handed the file and the keys to the Impala to Sam, "Take Claire and get ready for killing a djinn. We'll meet you at the motel."

"Yeah," Sam was being pushed out of the door, "no problem." He gave one of his overly expressive, knowing smiles as Dean shut the door and locked it. Amy had been ignoring the exchange and was about to grab her blazer when Dean turned her roughly and began the kiss again.

His hands were reaching down and pulling her skirt up. Amy peeled her lips away and grabbed his hands, "Dean, seriously?"

"I locked the door," Dean made it sound oh so practical as he bent to bite at her neck just below her jaw line.

Amy groaned as she released his hands and allowed him to finish the task of pulling up her skirt. He pushed her lace panties down and Amy kicked them to the side. Dean grabbed her waist and picked her up to sit on the desk, still kissing and nipping at her neck. Amy grabbed his belt buckle and made quick work of getting him free. Dean only pushed his pants down as far as he needed.

"Mr. Winchester," Amy smiled as she wrapped her hand around his large, already hard cock. "This is not office appropriate behavior."

"Fuck woman," Dean groaned out.

Amy giggled darkly as she moved her mouth to his, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth and lining him up to her entrance. Dean grabbed her wrists; she released his lip, and he held her hands to the desk as he pushed in hard. Amy moaned and threw her head back. Dean reached up and tangled his fingers in the loose bun as he licked, nipped, and sucked along her neck and collarbone; pumping furiously. She brought her now free hand to grab at his short locks and wrapped her legs around him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and she held on to his shoulders for support as he went harder and faster.

"F-fuck," Amy let out as her orgasm was building. Dean bit just below her ear and her orgasm ripped a scream from her, to which he quickly covered her mouth with his to stifle the sound. As she quieted and her walls fluttered around his large cock, his own orgasm gave way with a groan stifled in her hair. The action caused her to whimper.

They held on to each other for a moment as they came down from their high, breathing heavy. As Dean let her loose and backed away, he helped guide her down to stand on the ground. He began zipping himself back up and Amy grabbed her panties off the floor, put them on, and smoothed down her skirt.

"That's definitely the most fun this office has ever seen," Amy grinned as she grabbed the blazer and put it on. She took her hair out of the messed up bun it was in and rearranged it in a smooth ponytail. She cleared her throat, "Alright, ready to hunt a djinn?"

* * *

Amy had made Dean drive her truck to his motel room as she had a change of clothes in the cab and she changed while he drove.

"That is super distracting," Dean stated as he stopped at a red light and looked over at the passenger seat to her topless figure. Her skirt already switched out for black leggings, tennis shoes on, glasses gone, and a sports bra in the midst of replacing the lacey underwire.

"That is my goal," Amy smiled at him as her breasts were finally covered. She reached in her bag and pulled out a dark blue tank top and pulled it over her head as the light turned green and he had to look away again. Amy was putting on a black flannel and buttoning just the bottom few when she asked, "Any news on finding Jack since the whole demon fiasco?"

Dean shook his head as he pulled into the motel parking lot, "Nada." He put the truck in park, took the keys out, and threw them to Amy before she jumped out. "I can't believe you love a truck you swiped off a demon so damn much."

"I've always wanted one of these!" Amy closed her door and patted it. It was a deep blue Chevy Silverado Texas Edition and it did not fail her fantasies. "Bigger is always better." She winked as she passed Dean who had opened the motel door and motioned to let her in, ladies first style.

"Oh for God's sake!" Claire yelled, "Please stop." Claire and Sam were sitting at the small table against the window of the motel. Claire had her hair up in a messy ponytail and had on a black tank top with a light jean jacket, black jeans, and boots. Sam was changed into layers of Jeans, boots, a black t-shirt and a red flannel.

"I was talking about my truck, Claire," Amy snipped as she sat on the couch. Dean made his way to his bag and walked to the bathroom to change.

"Right," Claire rolled her eyes as she slouched further into her chair, "And it took you two this long to get here because traffic was bad."

Amy shrugged, "We all ready to check on our possible killer?"

Claire scowled at her, "Can't be Charlotte." Amy looked up with a question in her eyes. Claire answered, "Because she was more than sick, she was poisoned. She was talking about her parents waiting for her, according to _Daniella_." Claire gave the name as much contempt as she could. "One problem, Charlotte was orphaned when she was twelve. I've tried her phone, no answer. I tried her husband, and he hasn't seen her all day."

Amy tilted her head, "Claire, what time did Daniella go on lunch?"

"Same as always," Claire spoke, "Exactly noon."

"So did Charlotte," Amy responded looking to the two hunters. Dean was walking out of the bathroom dressed in dark blue jeans, boots, a dark grey t-shirt and a dark, multi-colored flannel shirt. "Claire, you missed the memo. Hunters have to wear flannel today."

"Haha," Dean belted out, "are we going to do this or what?"

"Plan's changed," Sam answered, "sounds like we need to look into Daniella."

"That overly perky front desk girl?"

Claire shot up, "Hell yes, I knew that chick was too fucking perfect."

* * *

The four hunters reached the apartment complex Daniella supposedly lived. Sam and Amy were in the small front lobby while Dean and Claire were waiting just outside the unlocked door, prepared to jump in armed.

Looking at the apartments' buzzers Amy revealed, "Well, her address on file is a lie. These numbers start at 101 and she said she lived in 8."

"None of these are her last name either?" Sam pointed to the signs next to the dingy buttons.

"Nope," Amy was dejected as she went back outside. She looked to Dean and Claire and found Dean holding a struggling Claire, "What the hell?!"

"I don't know," Dean answered. "She said something about her parents and started fighting me when I reminded her they're dead!" Claire was kicking in the air yelling for him to let her go.

"Think about that for two damn seconds, Winchester!" Amy yelled as she was rushing over, Sam directly behind her. "Her parents? And she's been with that wench every day for the last three days!"

"Daniella poisoned her?" Sam asked.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean shouted as Claire planted one of her feet backwards and hit his groin. He released her and Sam tried to capture her.

"Stop!" Amy yelled, "Let's just follow her."

* * *

Sam and Amy had followed Claire on foot to the outskirts of the city to warehouses that were no longer in use. Before Claire could enter in, Amy ran and knocked her upside the head with the butt of her gun. Catching her as she fell and waiting for Dean to pull up in the Impala. Sam grabbed Claire from her arms and carried her into the backseat of the car. All three were armed with goat blood dipped silver knives and their guns.

As they went inside the building Claire was about to enter they fanned out, Dean heading up the stairs, Sam going left, and Amy going right. Amy reached a small room that looked as if it used to be an office and saw two people she didn't recognize, at first.

"Amelia," the man's deep voice boomed. "You've been a very bad girl." He was taking his belt off his loops as the woman leaned against the wall with a mean look, just watching the scene. Amy's heart jumped to her throat as he stalked closer to her and she screamed, dropping to the floor. The room lit into a blazing fire in an instant.

Hearing Amy's screams caused Sam and Dean to turn and begin to sprint in her direction. Dean was stopped by Daniella, who was now blue and covered in tattoos.

"Fucking hell," Dean grunted as he ran after her with the knife.

Sam reached Amy who was hysterical in a tiny office room, screaming about a fire. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, "Amy! There is no fire, Amy. You're here, with me."

Amy looked to him wide-eyed, frightened, "Sam?" Her voice was feeble as her eyes darted around the room. "I killed my parents."

"I-I know," Sam began. "You told us, they were abusive and you killed them in the fire trying to protect yourself."

"No, Sam," Amy grabbed hold of his arms and whispered, "I _remember_ killing my parents."

Sam's face fell as Dean walked in, looking a little worse for wear, "Djinn is gone. What the hell is going on here?"

Amy's panic-stricken face looked up to him while Sam continued to look at her, "I think her amnesia is wearing away."

Dean's face held a worried expression as he crouched down to hold Amy in his arms. Sam stood and backed away, allowing him to comfort her. Her greatest fear coming to life and they had no way to help or make it stop. Sam ran his hands through his hair and paced as Dean helped Amy to stand as she breathed deep and calmed.

Amy pulled away from Dean a little, "Where are the victims?"

"I didn't find them," Dean released his hold. "I heard you scream and turned and there was Daniella."

"Upstairs?" Amy spoke as she walked. "They're probably up there then, let's go."

"Amy, don't you think-?" Sam was using his concerned voice.

"No, I don't, Sam. I think I need to save these people." Amy was rushing up the stairs with the boys hot on her heels. Shortly after reaching the top Amy stumbled, Dean catching her. In front of her was a bloodied boy, crying, begging her to stop and his arm broke of its own accord. "Oh my fucking god!"

"What? What is it?" Dean was pleading, "Please talk to me."

"It's an interesting fear," a voice spoke from the far end. Jerry was leaning against a doorway, "Afraid of just her own memories flooding back."

Sam aimed his gun and Dean stood while aiming his gun in Jerry's direction, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jerry smirked, "I warned Daniella she was doing too much, too fast. Then I heard you two call our new head of HR, Amy. I knew what you three were and had to take action quickly."

"Fucking Jerry. Amy suspected you from the beginning," Claire had walked in during the confrontation and was heading up the stairs.

Amy had curled into the fetal position on the ground and was silent as memories waived over her. Dean began shooting and Jerry ducked into the room behind him, Dean sprinting over.

"Oh hell to the fucking no!" Claire was screaming and running just behind Dean.

Sam stayed by Amy who had begun screaming as the shots went off; holding, rocking, and shushing her. Unsure what he could say as he had no idea what memories were playing in her mind. The sounds of fighting, screaming, and gunshots were just background noise as Sam hoped that killing the second djinn would take the memories away.

There was a deafening silence as Amy clung to Sam, her sobs slowing as things stayed quiet. Dean was carrying a lifeless woman and Claire was aiding another walking on her own. Sam looked to Dean, unsure what to do.

"Get her to the car," Dean spoke. Sam nodded and picked Amy up with ease and began walking down the stairs with her.

As they exited the building, the woman Claire had been helping pointed off to a far lot, a small sedan visible, "That's my car. Put Mandy in and I'll take her to the hospital."

"Charlotte, are you sure?" Claire paused as Dean was already walking towards the car.

She nodded, "Go take care of your friend and I will take care of mine."

As the two came back to the Impala, the scene in front of them was more of the Amy they had known all this time. Pushing Sam away and standing, "I'm fine! See?" She spun around, "The djinn are killed and I'm all better now."

"Everyone in the car," Dean ordered. "There is still a dead body in there and I'm sure those girls are going to alert authorities to as soon as they get in the hospital doors." On the drive back to the motel, his eyes darted in his rearview mirror repeatedly, watching an uncommonly slient Amy.

* * *

The daylight was fading fast as Dean approached the door that was Amy's room. He knocked and waited as she unlocked everything and opened the door. Her eyes were rimmed red; she looked as if she most certainly had been crying.

"You're stuck with the memories now," Dean wasn't asking, he knew. She looked up to him shakily and gave one, slow nod. "Do you want me to leave?"

Her face was downcast; looking at the ground, as she ever so slightly shook her head in a no. Dean grabbed her in a strong hug, her tears instantly staining his shirt. Sam and Claire were near the boys' room as they looked on, concern etched on their faces. Dean looked over and shared a silent conversation with Sam; he had this one, stay with Claire.

Slowly, Dean led Amy into the room and sat her down on a chair just inside as he locked the door and relined the salt he noticed she had messed up opening the door to greet him. He crouched down so Amy wouldn't have to look up at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Amy gave a feeble smile as large droplets escaped her eyes. She wiped them away angrily, "This is so fucking stupid. I can't even make sense of half these so-called memories. It's like someone that isn't even me experienced them and they're out of order and impossible."

Dean nodded in understanding, "In a way, it was a completely different person." He was squeezing her thighs and hoping that he really did have this one, Sam was usually better at the emotional crap.

Amy put her hands on either side of his face, "You're an amazingly wonderful and beautiful man."

Dean gave a small, shy smile as he tried to pull her hands away, but Amy was having none of that and pulled him to her. There is nothing sexy about kissing someone who has been bawling, but Amy needed the comfort of human touch. Dean allowed her to lead the kiss, slow and soft, her arms encircling him.

Amy released him and quickly looked away from him, the emotions that had been threatening her for over a year now bubbling to the surface in her time of vulnerability. Ever so quietly she asked, "Will you stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, sweetheart," Dean responded as he stood. "We'll order delivery and watch whatever you want."

"What if I choose a cheesy romantic comedy?" she teased.

"Then I will watch in misery," Dean answered, causing her to laugh. Dean had his back turned while dialing to order some pizza and Amy missed the relief wash over his face as he heard that tinkling laugh escape her lips. She was going to be ok, she had to be ok.

* * *

The two were snuggling in together on the same bed. Legs tangled under the blanket, Amy's head resting on his chest, and Dean was lightly playing with her hair thoughtlessly. Amy lightly caressed his arm and squeezed at his bicep, looking up to his face that was looking at the television.

Dean looked down to her and smiled, "What is it, princess?"

Amy searched him and breathed out, "I want you."

Dean chuckled, "You have me, right here." He hugged her tight.

She shook her head and moved up, lips almost touching his, "I want you."

Dean froze as he knew this would be a bad idea. This here, now, in her state, would be full of emotions he shouldn't be feeling and shouldn't be allowing her to feel, but her body pressed so close was distracting him from that fact.

Amy knew he was right to have that hesitation, they shouldn't do this. This would be more than sex, but that's exactly what she wanted. "Please, Dean," her hand made it to graze the stubble on his cheek.

"You have me," Dean just barely breathed out before he closed that little distance. They kissed with a passion neither allowed themselves to give before. Both of them feeling each other as if in desperate need, but it was a need that transcended the physical touches.

Amy was pulling his shirt up and broke the kiss to finish her task, crashing back to his lips the moment she could. Feeling every inch of him she could reach, one leg pulling him as close as possible with her hips slowly rocking against his thigh. Dean let out a small moan as she released his lips and kissed down his neck to his chest, her fingers playing small patterns everywhere she touched.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing her full breasts. He grabbed her close again, copying her pattern of small, light, loving touches with just the kiss being deep and relentless. With a groan, Amy pushed him onto his back and straddled him. The kiss didn't break and their hips were moving in time with each other. Both of their bottoms were still on, but Amy could feel the hardened cock through their layers. She was torn between wanting to keep the kiss and wanting so much more.

She hooked her fingers into his boxers and began trailing kisses on his cheek, past his neck, and down his torso, being sure to show each nipple affection. As she moved down his stomach, she pulled his underwear down, him lifting just enough off the bed to allow her and keep watching her actions. With Dean's clothing thoroughly strewn around the room, Amy began kissing up the insides of his thighs, her hands roaming any and all skin they could touch. One hand reached around the base of his massive girth as her mouth encompassed around his balls. Dean fell back and precum emerged from his head.

Amy continued to lap and suck at his sack as her hand moved up his shaft and a finger traced the precum around the mushroom top. His dick twitched as she began licking the underside of him slowly and took in his head and continued to move him into her mouth. After a few strokes of her tongue working magic, Dean looked back to her. She looked up as she was moving up again, his hips involuntarily moved at the look in her eyes. And he had to get her to stop or everything would end far too quickly.

The movement was harsher than he meant as he pulled her off and she sat back on her feet. "I'm sorry sweetheart," he was coming to her, "I just can't let it end there."

She bit her lip as he pulled down her shorts and moved to let them free from her body. He kissed up her side, his hands greedily taking in every inch of skin they could touch. He knelt up with her and held both sides of her face in his hands to pull her in for another unbelievable kiss. He hadn't allowed himself to believe these emotions would ever be allowed to him again and it was scaring the crap out of him. He didn't let the fear stop him.

Amy wrapped her arms around him in the kiss, scared of the feelings she had never felt before and elated he was letting her have them, at least for now. One of his hands came down to her folds and could feel she was already wet as he circled her clit and pushed in one finger. Her arms tightened around him as her back arched to his touch. She let go of the kiss while he ever so gently teased her while they knelt there. They looked into each other's eyes and Amy could feel herself coming undone as she grabbed his wrist.

Still staring into her eyes as if he could stare straight into her soul he echoed her words, "I want you."

She moved in close and began lining herself over him, "I'm yours." Her voice was low and breathy as she slowly worked his dick into her.

When she reached the hilt, Dean flipped her onto her back without exiting. He did it with such strength and grace that Amy gasped her surprised. He caged her in with his arms and began kissing again. They worked together slowly and Amy could feel the coil inside tighten. She released the kiss and they held each other close, mouths breathing next to each other's ears.

Amy felt the pressure building, "I'm gonna-"

"I'm right here with you," Dean moved to kiss her again.

Together they reached orgasm, silent and holding on to the kiss for dear life.

Dean stayed still above her as they breathed heavily, he didn't want to move. Didn't want to go back to the reality that this could not be something they had in their lives regularly. Amy held him, and kissed his shoulder; perfectly content if he stayed there all night, even if he was a bit heavy.

* * *

Throughout the night, Amy would stir and mumble in her sleep and Dean would hold her close and tight. His actions caused her to quiet again and he was genuinely happy that he had that effect on her. As morning came in, Amy had been fairly still in her sleep for a long time and Dean left the bed to shower.

He was just finishing getting dressed when he heard a scream; he jumped and ran to Amy. She was sitting on the bed, clutching the blankets to her and taking deep breaths in through her nose and out of her mouth. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Amy shook her head so furiously her hair began covering her face, "They're not stopping. It's like a flood gate was opened." Dean grabbed her up in his arms and sat on the bed with her as she calmed.

"Maybe you should come back with me and Sam," Dean spoke gently.

Amy pulled away and began to get off the bed, "I need to find that doctor. These memories are really confusing. He's the only link to my past that I know of and I need answers."

Dean stood and watched her movements as she was gathering clothes out of a bag, "You're not going alone."

She froze almost to the bathroom. Slowly she turned, "I'm pretty sure you don't have the right to make that call."

"You are n _ot_ going alone," Dean's decision was set. He was not going to let her go through this alone. "I assume we're going to Wisconsin."

Amy groaned as she turned and went to take her shower. While Amy was in there, Dean went to Sam and Claire, explained what was happening, and told them he was going with her to find the doctor. Sam was going to go back to the bunker to keep researching and looking for Jack. Claire had found another case she was packed and ready to leave for. They were going to say goodbye once she was finished getting ready and everyone was going to split up.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I overdid the convos, but I just couldn't get it to move along without it. I'M SORRY._

 _Obvs, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I wish I owned Dean Winchester. lol_

* * *

Dr. Finbow was not a hard man to find as he was still a practicing psychiatrist in West Allis. Amy wanted to go into the office telling the truth, so she and Dean were in the waiting room at the window with the receptionist. It wasn't a large room, painted in a dark blue grayish color with posters of that damn cat with motivational quotes. Listed on the wall next to the door that would allow patients into the office hallway were the names of four doctors, including Dr. Robert Finbow. People were reading books and magazines awaiting their turn, while others were watching the two strangers at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Dr. Finbow does not have time to take walk in patients. If you would like to make an appointment, we have a cancellation for tomorrow," the frumpy woman was asserting.

"Could you please, just tell him Amelia Storms wants to speak with him," Amy was begging. Dean's eyebrows shot up as he was surprised she gave her full real name to a room full of people. "Look, here is my number. I'm not looking for an appointment."

"Didn't you say you were his patient?" the receptionist looked at the number with doubt in her eyes.

"I was, fifteen years ago. But I'm not trying to go into therapy right now; I just need to talk to him."

"I'll give him the message. But honestly, it might be best to make an appointment."

"I understand, just please, be sure to give him that," Amy implored.

"Mhmm," the woman responded while she placed the card in a box that read _Finbow Messages_ and shut the window.

Amy turned in a huff and stormed out with Dean following closely. Her truck was parked at the far end of the lot and Dean stopped her by grabbing the sleeve of her hoodie, "Maybe you should make an appointment." Amy spun around and glared. "I don't mean you need therapy. It's just that he seems to be a fairly busy man, he might not remember you."

"He won't remember the girl who brought the hospital he worked at down in flames and nearly killed him while being possessed by a demon?"

"Ok," Dean began walking again, "fair point."

* * *

They were pulling up to a restaurant and Amy turned the ignition to shut off the vehicle when her phone went off. She pulled the phone out and it read **UNAVAILABLE**.

"Talk to me," she answered with her brows furrowed.

"I was told this was the number for Amelia Storms," a high-pitched man's voice rang out.

"Dr. Finbow? I thought you were in appointments all day," Amy looked at Dean with her surprised expression.

"I am," he began, "but when I saw that name in my messages, I had to call."

"I'm glad you did," Amy was nodding. "I don't mean to interrupt your day, but I really need to speak with you."

"Is this Amelia or Amy?" he asked as if it was the sanest question.

"Well, my legal name is Amelia?" Amy was back to being confused. "Look, doc, my memories are starting to come back and they aren't making a lot of sense. I was hoping you could help me."

"But you prefer to be called Amy?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do prefer Amy," she was looking to Dean again and he was of no help as he gave her an adorable lost look and half shrug, "but I don't underst-"

"And you haven't lost any time inexplicably?"

"Nnnooo," Amy dragged out the word.

"Ok, that's good," the doctor exhaled and could audibly be heard to relax. "Come back to the office after hours."

"Will do," Amy hung up. "That was the weirdest fucking conversation," Amy opened her door.

"Weird how?" Dean urged, following her lead of getting out of the truck.

"It seemed important to him that I go by Amy normally," she did her usual jump to the ground. "Like, I don't get it. My name is Amelia, what does my nickname matter?"

Dean shrugged and opened the door to the restaurant and let her walk in first.

* * *

Dean and Amy arrived back at the office about five minutes before the office was to close. The receptionist told them to wait until the doctor was done with his last patient and he would be with them shortly after. The patient came out and set their next appointment up at the front desk. The receptionist finished her closing duties and said goodbye to the other doctors as they left for the day. She went to the door nearest the hallway entrance and opened it.

"Doctor Finbow? Do you want me to wait until after this meeting?" the receptionist asked as she peered into the room.

"No," he could be heard moving from inside and came to the door entrance. He was a short, thin man with silver hair wearing dark jeans and a tidy button up shirt, "No need for you to stay late on this one." He followed her to the exit and locked up behind her and finally spun to look at Amy and Dean, "Amy and uh?"

They stood in unison and Dean held out his hand, "Dean, I'm Amy's, uh, friend." Dean was rubbing at the back of his neck and head, "I was there when her memories started coming back."

The doctor nodded, "No offense, but if you could stay here to begin with; Doctor-Patient confidentiality and all. Once I tell Amy what I can, she can share anything she's comfortable sharing with you."

Dean looked to Amy and she squeezed his arm, "I'll be fine."

Dean nodded and sat down to allow the doctor to lead Amy away. He walked to another door down the hall and had to use a key to unlock it. Entering in to the room, there was a lot to take in. Salt was lining the windows and there was a devil's trap on the ground. Inside the devil's trap was piles of boxes with names written on them; _Amelia Storms, Amy Storms, Loretta, Veronica, Lilly,_ and _Mary-Ann._

The doctor laid a hand on one of the piles, "These are all you."

Amy was stepping closer, "All of them?"

"Yes, all of them," the doctor opened the top box labeled _Amy Storms._

Amy came over and picked up one of the files the box contained. There was a USB taped to the front and she fingered it lightly.

"I've continued to update the recordings in case you ever came looking for answers," the doctor indicated. "I wanted to make it as easy as possible for you." Amy looked a question at him and he spoke again, "You were an interesting case study of mine. The therapy we were working on was actually working, which is unheard of. Dissociative Identity Disorder doesn't really have a cure, but we were working on you accepting those parts of you that had split and you were getting better. Amelia and Loretta were the most difficult. They always knew they shared time and you were beginning to share their memories. It was a good step towards melding them into you, but Amelia didn't want that."

"But I am Amelia," Amy stated as she opened the file.

"No," the doctor stated with surety. "You are Amy. Amy is frightened of what Amelia is capable of; she is worried about what her genetics mean for who she is in this world. She is remorseful for the deaths that happened by her hands, even though it wasn't her consciousness that was present. Amelia takes joy in the pain she caused in this world. She revels in the hurt and swims in the power. She began as Amy's protector; killing the girl that was beating up on Amy, torturing and killing the boy that raped Amy, she killed the parents that abused Amy, et cetera, et cetera. Everything I know Amelia took credit for is in these files. But Amy did not condone Amelia's actions in any way. My goal was to have you accept that part of you and I hoped that would help rid you of Amelia. That fact is what made Amelia want to take control and she nearly succeeded."

"Then the amnesia happened and I was safe to let out," Amy finished.

The doctor nodded, "You wouldn't have agreed to it if you remembered anything and there was nothing I could do. By the time I was healed and working again, you had skipped town."

"I wanted to find that hunter that saved us," Amy tore her eyes away from the file to the doctor's brown eyes.

"Did you ever find him? I do owe him a huge thank you," he smiled.

Amy shook her head, "No, he died protecting his son." She used her thumb pointing over her shoulder to the closed door, "Dean, out there, actually."

The doctor's face took in that information and smiled wide, "That is some weird destiny."

Amy placed the file back in and gave a half shrug, "I do not believe in destiny. We make our own choices in life."

"How long have you two been together?" the doctor asked.

"We're hunters, and we're friends," Amy closed the box and crouched next to pile.

"That look you shared held more than just friendship," the doctor shook his head. "You cannot repress feelings, Amy. It is part of what caused your problems."

Amy stood with a defensive stance, "It's not repressing, it's being realistic. We're hunters; we don't get the happy ending, white picket fence, 2.5 kids. We normally die a very bloody death and even friendships are dangerous, especially around the Winchesters."

The doctor tilted his head, "Especially around the Winchesters?"

"Look, their great. They are legendary hunters and they are amazing men and Dean is," Amy paused and took a deep breath while pacing. "Dean is this amazing, beautiful, smart, kind man that knows god damn well why getting close to someone is dangerous. They are chosen multiple times to save this godforsaken planet and they succeed, but not without their loses."

Dr. Finbow walked to Amy and put his hands on both shoulders to look into her eyes, "As dangerous as your life may be, doing anything that could let Amelia out is even more dangerous."

"I don't understand," Amy shook free of the doctor's hold.

The doctor walked back over to the boxes, "I don't expect you to understand, and I don't expect you to believe me." He patted the boxes, "Seeing truly is believing."

Amy was taking tentative steps towards the doctor, "What do you mean?"

"Your abilities, Amy. Amelia's abilities. I know you won't believe without seeing or experiencing. I prefer that you see. Experiencing may bring Amelia out."

"Abilities? I don't have abilities," Amy's voice was high pitched as she began walking backwards to the door.

Dr. Finbow ran both hands through his hair and groaned, "I do not expect you to believe anything I say. I'm not much more than a stranger at this point."

Amy stopped her movements, crossed her arms, and stuck out a hip, "What you are saying right now is not true. I do not have any abilities. I've gone fifteen years with zero abilities showing themselves. Don't you think these abilities would be handy when I was captured by demons?"

The doctor nodded, "This is why I kept all these as safe as I could." He was walking towards Amy as he continued, "I knew with the amnesia this would be a very difficult conversation. You are able to repress your powers even better than you do emotions. Just let me help you."

"Let me take those files with me," Amy cocked a brow.

"I don't know how wise that is," the doctor hesitated at the thought. While nothing that they did was covered in AMA's rules of conduct, a patient taking their own files was definitely not something that was done.

"You want me to go over them and believe you, so let me do that where I feel comfortable," Amy shrugged nonchalantly; "I can call you with questions."

The doctor paced around for a moment as he pondered the proposal. Amy leaned against the door, arms crossed, as she studied the doctor's movements.

"What you are asking is against protocol," the doctor stopped and peered into her eyes.

"Dr. Finbow, I think keeping a patient's files in a devil's trap is against protocol," Amy gave an amused half smile.

The doctor chuckled at the absurdity as a knock came at the door and Dean's deep timbre rang through, "Amy?"

Amy pushed herself from the door while grabbing the knob and opening the door, "Grab some boxes, Winchester."

"Woah," he held up a hand as he entered and took in the scene. He gave Amy a quizzical look.

Amy shrugged, "Just grab some boxes, we're taking them with us.

The three of them carried boxes to Amy's truck, placing them in the bed of the truck, below the flat, black cover. Amy was placing the last box in and slammed the door shut and turned to the two men behind her, dusting off her hands.

"This is against my better judgment." Dr. Finbow shifted uneasily in his spot.

Amy placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will call you with any inane need I have while going through these." She patted his shoulder roughly and smiled, "I think this will be a great help for me."

Dr. Finbow had flinched at her shoulder pat and began rubbing the spot, "I still don't like it."

"Amy is a woman of her word," Dean spoke up. "She will call you with questions, concerns, or if she needs your help. Believe me; I have yet to shake her." Dean gave a half smile and winked in Amy's direction. Amy just grinned back.

The doctor turned to look up at Dean and handed him a business card, "Keep my number, just in case. _If_ the other personalities surface, please call me immediately."

"Sure thing, Doc," Dean took the card between his fore and middle fingers before flipping it into a pocket inside his green jacket and walking over to the passenger seat.

Amy pulled her keys out from her pocket holding her warm smile up to the doctor, "Thank you for this, really."

The doctor gave a curt nod and smiled back, "I just hope I'm making the right decision."

* * *

Back at the motel room, Amy was ignoring her food and pacing. They hadn't brought in the boxes, as Amy wanted to just head out first thing in the morning. She wanted to be somewhere more comforting than a motel room reading the notes and watching the videos.

"Amy, please sit and eat," Dean asked with a full mouth. He was watching her wear out the carpet with her movements and he was losing his cool because of it.

"I'm not hungry," Amy sat on the edge of the bed.

Dean finished his food and walked over to her, "Care to tell me why?"

Amy chuckled, "Just over thinking. Dr. Finbow thinks I'm repressing."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, "What exactly are you repressing?"

"Beats me," Amy laid back on the bed. She didn't want to tell him what Dr. Finbow had said and reveal that she was thinking back to everything she had ever done and wondering if some kind of power been there all along. Her biggest concern being how fast of a healer she was, but she kept batting that away as she has scars for those injuries. If she had some supernatural ability, there wouldn't be evidence of injury, right?

Dean sat there and watched her for a moment, unsure of what to say. Amy almost spoke and shut her mouth.

"What?" he was licked his lips.

"Nothing," Amy sighed.

"Don't bullshit me."

Amy leaned up onto her elbows to look at the man that was staring her down, "He thinks I'm repressing feelings about you."

Dean was taken aback by the statement. His mouth was flapping open and closed as he couldn't find anything to say.

Amy laughed, "You've got nothing to say?"

"Do you want me to say anything?" Dean threw the question at her.

"I don't expect you to say anything, Dean."

Dean stood, "That isn't what I asked."

Amy sat up and grabbed his hands, "Don't say anything, Dean." She stood and ran her hands up his long arms and to his chest, "I don't want anything to change and anything we say will change it."

Dean stepped away from Amy running his hands through his short hair, causing it to spike up, and biting his bottom lip, struggling internally with his thoughts. Is that what he wanted? For things to just stay the same? He knew realistically they couldn't be more, but he truly wanted to shove reality in a hole and bury it. He stayed silent for several moments before sitting back down at the table, his face scrunched while thinking.

Amy watched Dean for a while before turning to her duffel next to his on the dresser and grabbing out her pajamas, "I'm going to take a shower and settle in for the night." She walked to the bathroom, leaving Dean to his contemplation. "Let me know if you have anything to add to the conversation."

As Amy started the shower, Dean left the room. He needed a drink to get his mind to stop racing.

* * *

Amy came out of the shower to an empty motel room and a text on her phone from Dean that he went to the bar. Putting her phone and gun on the nightstand, she climbed into bed and turned the lights off by the switch next to the bed. She hadn't even closed her eyes before another memory flooded her vision.

"Lilly?" Dr. Finbow was asking. His hair was a dark brown with the silver appearing only near his temples and sprinkling throughout the rest of his hair. "Lilly, can you still hear me?"

"Sorry doc, I am most certainly not Lilly," the words were coming out of Amy's mouth, but it wasn't Amy. Her words were sultry as she lifted a leg up on the chair and looked over to the doctor with hooded eyes.

"Veronica?" he questioned.

"Ding, ding! Give the man a prize," Amy felt herself spread her legs and plant her feet far apart while placing her hands in the chair between them and leaning forward. She could tell her cleavage was being pushed out of the shirt as much as it could be in the stiff material.

"Where did Lilly go?" Dr. Finbow kept his professional composure as he spoke to the new personality.

Amy felt herself shrug and give a suggestive smirk, "Absolutely no idea, doc. How about we forget about her and focus on us?"

"Veronica," the doctor's voice got stern, "you know I never fall for this. Why do you keep trying?"

She leaned back in the chair and put her arms limply to her side, "It's what men want, isn't it?"

"Not me, not from you."

"Right," she scoffed, "and what exactly do you want from me?"

"I only want to help," Dr. Finbow.

"By getting rid of everyone but Amy, right?" she finally closed her legs and crossed her arms.

"It's not really that simple," the doctor was writing on his pad, "I would prefer you all stayed in some capacity."

"Even Amelia?"

"Parts of Amelia, yes," the doctor nodded slightly. "She didn't start killing for pleasure."

Amy hugged herself before whispering as Veronica, "She cannot be contained. She will win this battle."

"What caused you all to know so much about Amelia?" the doctor continued to press. "Used to be you never knew about any of the others."

"This is your doing. Amelia learned so much from you and turned on us. Mary-Ann did not just go, doc. Amelia took her away. Amelia is going to win."

Amy could feel a power filling her. It was unlike anything she ever could have imagined, there was something so icy hot and thick about the rising tide, she began to choke. Not just in the memory, but there in the bed. As Amy began convulsing on the bed, a fire began in the room of her memory and Dr. Finbow stood, backing away to the door.

Amy stood facing him and slowly walked, she looked above her. Ancient symbols painted on the ceiling shining bright as Amy crossed the threshold of them and smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Amelia?" Dr. Finbow was opening the door.

Amy could feel the power inside her showing itself through her eyes as they changed and looked to the doctor, "I told you this trap wouldn't hold me for long, doctor." Her voice was low and threatening.

Amy's eyes flew open as the fire blazed in the motel room, her eyes a stark black with gold where her pupils should be, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Dean was grumbling to himself as he walked back towards the motel. He attempted to talk up a pretty brunette, but he kept feeling guilty over leaving Amy alone in the room and ended up just making an excuse to leave. He paused for a moment as he smelled something that had to be burning and turned the corner to find the motel up in flames, sirens far off in the distance.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he ran towards the room he was sharing with Amy. He opened the door and blasted back as flames rushed out and began licking the frame of the door. "Amy?!" He regained composure and ran in without a thought to his own safety in hopes to save Amy, but he couldn't find her and began coughing as he inhaled smoke. The beds were empty with flames flicking out from underneath, the nightstand burning with an alarm clock melting down and Amy's gun sitting where she left it, the bathroom door open and no one inside.

He noticed their bags still side by side on the dresser, somehow untouched by the fire, her truck keys lying next to her bag as they always were. Dean grabbed the bags and keys and ran to the nightstand for her gun before heading towards the exit, struggling to get through some of the flames as his breathing became more ragged. The sirens were too close for comfort and Dean jumped in the truck and drove away as a small crowd began to form to watch the scene. While driving, Dean pulled out his phone and called Amy.

The phone rang, but went to voicemail, "You've reached Amy. Leave your name, number, and scary monster story at the beep."

"Amy, you better not be dead. Call me," Dean growled out.

He dialed another number that went straight to voicemail with Amy's voice ringing, "Agent Ross, FBI." **Beep.**

"God damn it, Amy! Answer a damn phone."

He tried another number Amy saved on his phone so long ago. It rang, in the truck's glove box. "Fuck!" Dean screamed shutting off his phone and throwing it in the passenger seat.

Dean drove without knowing where to look, but ended up outside Dr. Finbow's office, like he meant to go there the whole time. He put the vehicle in park, turned off the ignition and grabbed the phone to dial the number the doctor gave him earlier.

The doctor answered after three rings, voice laced with sleep, "Hello?"

"Dr. Finbow? It's Dean, we met earlier."

"Yes, has something happened?" his voice seemed alert and at attention.

"Amy's missing," Dean started. "She is not answering my phone calls. Doc, she always answers my phone calls."

The doctor paused for a moment, "Was there a fire?"

Dean blinked furiously as he looked around, "In our motel room." There was silence for too long as Dean grew impatient, "Doc?"

"Sorry," he said suddenly as a vehicle could be heard starting, "can you come to my office?"

Dean looked over to the building, "Consider it done." He hung up the phone and waited for Dr. Finbow to arrive.

* * *

While waiting, Dean had called Amy's cell several times, knowing it had to be on her since he didn't see it in the burning motel room. He also updated Sam on the events that had taken place and told him to be careful if he did hear from Amy. It took the doctor thirty minutes to arrive screeching into the parking lot, not bothering to park straight.

Still in his wrinkled pajamas, Dr. Finbow looked around frantically as he ran to Dean who got out of the truck, "You haven't seen her?"

Dean shook his head, "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Dr. Finbow nervously rubbed his hands together, "I think her personalities are coming back. Or, at the very least, Amelia is."

"Ok, what exactly does that mean?" Dean's impatience was coming out as anger.

"Amelia and Amy are two sides of the same coin," the doctor explained. "Amelia protected Amy. Hid her away from some awful things in her life, but that became not enough. Amelia wanted revenge and she took it by spilling blood, and a lot of it. But fire," Dr Finbow let out a scared chuckle, "fire was her favorite."

"So Amy's back to Cuckoo Town in a personality that uses her actual fucking name and is a pyromaniac?"

"Well I wouldn't put it quite like that," Dr. Finbow was terse in response. "There are a number of places Amelia may go. Honestly, I thought she would be here, looking for me."

"Get in the truck," Dean ordered. "We are finding Amy."

Dr. Finbow followed his orders, but argued, "We aren't going to find Amy. It is important you know the difference. Amelia is dangerous."

"No offense, doc," Dean retorted, "but you don't know Amy if you think she isn't dangerous."

Dean was starting the engine as the doctor buckled himself in, "Amy has grown a lot in many ways since I last knew her, but she is not a cold-blooded murderer."

"Where are we going?" Dean's lips were thin with held back emotions.

Before Dr. Finbow answered, his phone rang from inside his jacket pocket. He jumped at the sound before sheepishly looking at the name flashing and he answered, "Tarah, I'm so sorry I-" he paused while he listened on the other end. His head turned to look at Dean with tears brimming his eyes as he choked out, "Amelia."

"Put her on speaker," Dean commanded quietly and the doctor nodded while doing as told.

"Where is my wife?" Dr. Finbow squeaked out as his tears began falling.

"Don't worry, Robby," Amy's voice was an octave too low from the one Dean knew. "She's safe and sound inside. Harmony must have had a bad dream, because she was curled up against your beautiful wife." The doctor stayed silent as the reality of his family's safety was registering to him. "They were so cute laying there that I just didn't have the heart to wake them. Although, I did disable your fire alarm system."

"Amelia, please," Dr. Finbow began blubbering, "they have nothing to do with this, they know nothing about you."

"This isn't about me, doctor," Amelia asserted. "This is about you and Amy."

"What about me and Amy?" the doctor let out. Dean's face scrunched and his jaw was clenched as he listened.

"Stay the hell away," Amelia's voice was low. "If Amy, or any of the others, show up and want your help, you turn her away." Dr. Finbow was nodding furiously with a river of tears, "If you don't, I will gut your daughter like a fish."

"I understand," his voice was just barely audible.

"Good," Amelia's voice perked up, "Now for a few questions about our precious Amy. Fifteen years is a long time to be separated."

"I don't know much, today was the first time I had seen her since the fire," Dr. Finbow answered quickly.

"That's ok, answer what you know honestly," her voice had turned to the fake peppy voice Dean had heard before, "but remember: I'll kill your family if you lie." Her voice turned low again, "Who was that man in the fire?"

"He was a hunter. I don't know his name," Dr. Finbow shot Dean a warning glance as he was about to speak.

"Uh-huh," she responded. "What has Amy been up to?"

"She went in search of that hunter and became one herself," Dr. Finbow's voice broke in a squeak.

Amelia laughed, "Little Amy grew some balls, I like it. Did she ever find the man?"

"He died."

"Well, too bad," it sounded as if she was shrugging, "would have loved to kill him myself."

Dean's face twitched holding back his responses and the doctor coughed.

"Any who," the thickly bright voice began again. "Who is this Dean to Amy? He's called at least a dozen times."

"A fellow hunter, they were working a case," Dr. Finbow balanced the line of truth and lie.

Amelia tsked, "And I had to disappear after a fire. No wonder he won't stop calling. He's not her boyfriend, is he?"

Dean opened his mouth and the doctor cut him off, "I can get him to stop. She doesn't have a boyfriend. She told me just today; no boyfriend."

"If he calls, I'm going to meet him," Amelia threatened.

"He'll stop, I promise," the doctor was holding his hand up to Dean, indicating he needed to stay silent.

"Awesome," Amelia rang out. "I knew I could count on you, Robert."

The phone silenced and Dr. Finbow slumped in his seat, "Do not call her. I don't know what she'll do if she finds out how Amy feels about you."

Dean turned looking at him, "Unless Amy told you something she didn't tell me, I think I'll be alright. Also, you lied; we aren't here on a case."

Dr. Finbow was opening the door and ready to jump out, but turned with an unbelieving look on his face, "Are you really that blind? I took one look at the both of you and knew." Dean had opened his mouth to object and the doctor held up his hand again, "It might be best if you lie to yourself anyway, I really don't know what Amelia will do with that information. Amy was only thirteen when she was admitted; she never dealt with those types of emotions. And don't worry about my little fib; Amelia will actually appreciate the way I spun that." He jumped to the asphalt below, "I didn't technically lie, you were working Amy's case."

Dean watched Dr. Finbow walk to his tiny sedan and his phone rang. Sam's name lit up the screen, "Dean, I know you're in some deep waters with Amy, but I've got a lead on Jack."

Dean rolled his eyes before rolling his whole head, "Perfect timing."

"I could really use your help," Sam responded.

"I'm on my way, Sammy," Dean hung up with his gaze following the doctor's car. He contemplated for a moment before texting Amy's number.

 **Amy, I had to leave. There is a**

 **lead on Jack.** **Call me if you get this.**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Ever so sorry this took so long. I tried to have Amy far more involved in Wayward Sisters and it felt way too fucking forced and I had to take a break to come at it with a new angle. I'm super glad the last couple of episodes, while awesome!, have not been super fastfoward on the plot and I have some space to really work Amy and her personalities in episodes and outside of them. I have a plan, I swear!_

 _Obvs, I do not own Supernatural or any of ts characters._

* * *

Amy woke up with a pounding head and a blazing light burning her eyes. As she gingerly opened her lids attempting to adjust to the bright light spilling in through the open window, she groaned out. She hadn't felt this bad since her 26th birthday when she got so shitfaced drunk she was fairly certain she was still a little drunk the next morning. Attempting to stretch out, she felt the body next to her before it moaned. Amy shot up quick and looked at the sleeping form next to her. She quickly regretted the action as her head spun from the movement and she felt as if she was going to retch.

Slowly, Amy slid out of the large bed and began taking in her surroundings. The room was definitely a hotel room, but was nothing like what she was used to. It was vast, elegant, and full of creature comforts. Normally, she just went for four walls, a roof, and a bed. She was standing in a large bedroom with clothes strewn everywhere, a king sized bed, and soft colors. Buried in the plush blankets, was a man with black hair and that was about all Amy could see.

The man began stirring and Amy quickly picked up some items of clothes and ran into the bathroom. Locking the door and leaning her back against it, her jaw dropped. The bathroom sported a large shower with two shower heads and a glass door. Everything looked pristine. The amount of space the bathroom had was insane and Amy was having difficulty believing it as she took a huge, shaking breath. Amy put on the white camisole and red underwear she had picked up as she took her morning pee, walked to the sink, and took in her state while washing her hands.

Amy's hair was in a tangled, curly mess, her skin was darker than normal with a pink tinge, and her eyes were bloodshot. Gripping the counter Amy leaned in, "Fucking Christ, what the hell has happened to me?"

There was a tapping on the door and Amy jumped slightly. A deep timbre of a voice came through, "Amelia? Everything alright in there?"

"E-everything's fine," Amy's voice was too high for that to be believable, but who the hell really cared. Amy grabbed the toothbrush on the side and quickly brushed her teeth before heading out to face the man.

The man had his back turned to her looking out the large, open windows. He was as impossibly tall as Sam with even broader shoulders and clearly had muscles straining at his shirt. He was fully dressed in khakis and a polo and Amy held in tiny gag. He turned to look at her with bright blue eyes and a grin showing off too bright white teeth, deep dimples adorning his cheeks.

He began walking over to her quickly and Amy noted that he was more agile than she thought that large frame would be. As he moved to try to kiss he spoke, "You are so beautiful."

Amy quickly dodged his advance by pushing on his chest, "I have a raging headache." She was looking away from him and looking around for her pants.

He chuckled softly and stepped away, "I'm not surprised. You partied pretty hard last night."

Amy was attempting to push her hair back away from her face and looked back to the giant man who was entering the bathroom. She admitted that he was good looking, but the way he was dressed was a total turn off and Amy could not imagine what he could have possibly said that would have led to these turn of events.

Amy spotted her phone on the dresser and ran over to it, noticing one of the drawers slightly open and a pair of glorious black, cut off shorts sitting on top. She put on the shorts and made a disgusted face at the length hitting just enough to cover the very tops of her legs. She would have preferred something mid-thigh or longer, but anything more than tanga underwear was a blessing at this point.

The man wrapped his arms around her from behind as she was checking her phone, seeing the notification of 3 missed calls and 1 voicemail from Sam Winchester. "Who's Sam?" the man asked, nuzzling in to her neck. He either didn't notice Amy's stiffness or didn't care.

Amy bent herself and broke free of his hold, "He's a co-worker. He must have found something important."

The man gave an unhappy groan as he tilted back, "Shit, work." He walked out of the bedroom, through the large sitting area, past the kitchen and to the door. Amy followed his movements and he spun, "I'm so sorry. I'm going to be late for that meeting I was telling you about."

"It's cool, I get it," Amy was nodding and eagerly waiting for him to leave so she could figure out what the hell was going on.

He bent and placed a kiss on her lips that Amy did not return, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Totally," Amy lied.

As this mystery man left, Amy quickly locked the door and ran back to her room. She unlocked the phone then finally looked at the date. Days had passed since she was in Wisconsin with Dean and she began panicking. She was investigating her own phone in hopes that nothing life endangering had happened. She had a few update texts from Claire and Jody, asking what she was up to. Amy typed a quick reply to them, not telling them where she was because she did not want to believe the location listed on her GPS.

There was one text from Dean:

 **Amy, I had to leave. There is a lead on Jack.**

 **Call me if you get this.**

Amy's face was scrunched in concentration as she sat on a chair in the sitting area, bringing her knees up to her chest.

She moved to the voicemails, a number throughout the days and hit to play them. Dean's worried voice rang through on multiple calls. Starting with, _"Amy, you better not be dead!"_ and ending with _"Amy, please pick up and let me know you're ok."_

Amy noted the times and saw that the text came some time after that last voicemail.

Scratching her head Amy spoke to herself, "Ok, so I disappeared and Dean tried to find me, but he had to find Jack. I mean, clearly, he had to."

She continued to listen to her voicemails, Jody worried she hadn't responded, Claire updating her on the last hunt, and the last from Sam:

" _Amy or-uh-Amelia, it's Sam," a pause, "Winchester. Look, uh, Jack was spotted as the last to see a man alive. He was killed in a very angel-like way. Dean is sure that Jack killed him, looking for Lucifer. I think we need to not jump to conclusions. I really wish you were here to help with this."_

"Fuck," Amy whispered out as she hit the call button for Dean.

The phone rang twice before a careful voice answered, "Amy?"

Amy closed her eyes as silent tears streamed down, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Inside the Impala:**

Jack had shown Sam and Dean their mother alive in Apocalypse World and informed them the girl, Kaia, was essential to his plan to save Mary Winchester. The word was out to those they trusted that they were looking for this girl. Time was of the essence as the cops were also searching.

"You were right," Dean was admitting. "About Mom, you were right. This whole time, we should have been looking for her."

"Dean, I was just hoping," Sam responded. "I didn't know. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Now that we _do_ know-"

"We find her," Dean interrupted, "no matter what it takes." Sam and Jack stayed quiet in their seats, "Kid, you okay?"

Jack did not immediately answer as he was considering what had happened and Sam craned his head around to look at him, "Jack?"

"You thought," Jack struggled with the idea, "you both thought that I could do that. That I could kill Derek."

Dean threw a meaningful look to Sam and allowed him to take the lead in the answer, "Jack, we uhm. We didn't know what happened. We figured maybe it was an accident or –"

"Like the security guard?" it was almost not a question.

"Yes," Sam gestured, "exactly like that. Jack, we were worried, ok? When you disappeared you were in a dark place and we didn't know where you were going, and –"

"We thought you were looking for your dad," Dean interjected.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he processed, "You mean Lucifer?"

"Mhmm," Dean answered silently while Sam admitted, "Yeah."

"I was scared, I was upset," Jack explained, "but why would I look for him? He's no one to me. You, Castiel, Amy; you're my family.

Both boys shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the woman they were putting behind their mother in priority to find. Dean swallowed thickly and nodded, "Yes we are. Finding Mom, you did a good thing, kid. You did a real good thing."

Jack smiled at the approval he received from Dean but still addressed their avoidance, "Where's Amy?"

Sam and Dean shared another look and Dean fielded this one, "We haven't heard from Amy in days; she's not exactly herself right now."

"What do you mean?" Jack implored.

"Remember how she told you about how she became a hunter? The fact that she had multiple personalities before that?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Jack answered. "She said the amnesia cured her."

"Unfortunately, her memories surfaced and it triggered another personality to emerge. She's not quite Amy right now an-"

Dean was cut off by his phone ringing and grunted as he pulled his out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID with surprise, but answered immediately, "Amy?"

Sam and Jack looked on with hope in their eyes. There was a pause on the line, but he could hear her light breathing before her soft voice whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Dean glanced at the awaiting passengers, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah," she was hesitant and Dean could hear rustling in the background. "I'm out of my element by a lot, but I'm alive and unharmed."

"That's good to hear, sweetheart," Dean smiled.

"Sam left a voicemail. Have you found Jack?" Dean could tell she just wanted things to be as normal as possible.

"Yes, we did," Dean put the phone on speaker. "I'm driving, you're on speaker."

"Hi guys," her warm voice filled the car. Sam and Jack smiled as they both said hi back to her.

Jack beamed his news to Amy, "I know where Mary Winchester is. I think I can get her back."

"That's amazing news!" Amy triumphed. "When do you start?"

"We have to find a girl named Kaia Knieves first," Sam answered. "She's a dream walker and Jack believes he can use her help to open the door. Any chance you feel up to helping find her?"

Amy laughed, "I have to get back to the main land first."

"Main land?" Dean grunted.

"Yeah, I kinda woke up in Hawaii," Amy answered.

"Hawaii?" Dean and Sam asked with their eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Amelia seems to have an interesting taste in things. Look, I'm packing right now and will be heading back. I'll call you when I land. I-If that's ok," Amy's voice was unsure.

"Of course it's ok," Jack replied innocently. Amy chuckled on her end.

"It's more than ok," Dean's voice was gentle as he took the phone off speaker. "Look, Amy, I didn't want to leave you."

"It sounds like Amelia didn't give you much choice," Amy insisted. "I understand. I would even understand if you wanted to get rid of me and my crazy."

"Not a chance," Dean was stern.

"Ok, well, bye Dean."

"Bye."

Sam was watching Dean with a stupid, knowing smile as he put his phone away.

"What?" Dean barked.

"Nothing," Sam shrugged.

Suddenly, Jack began yelling and holding a hand to his head as pain flared through him, his face contorted in pain. Dean slammed on the breaks due to the outburst and Sam was turning his full body to get a look at the young man.

"Jack?" Sam asked and Dean turned to check on him as well.

Jack's face began to smooth, "That was Angel Radio. They've got Kaia."

* * *

Amy did not have an easy time getting back to the main land. Amelia had apparently held the hotel room for a much longer stay and the front desk was giving her all the attitude for it. Amy lost every last bit of patience and told them to charge her for the stay she had reserved and check her out early. She didn't care, she just needed to go.

When she got to the nearest airline, there was nothing open heading towards the state she needed and not have days of driving. Settling for buying a ticket to Missouri in two days, Amy decided to hunker down at the airport to catch any cancellations that would get her close to South Dakota. Unfortunately, that sort of luck did not come and Sam and Dean were not answering their phones.

Amy was impatiently waiting by her gate that was supposed to begin boarding in ten minutes. Bouncing on her heels, she dialed Jody.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?" Jody greeted.

"I do," Amy was curt. "Have you heard from Dean or Sam yet?"

"Not yet, Claire is on her way to help in the search," Jody informed.

Amy closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, "Any hits on Kaia yet?"

"Amy, if I had information, I would have updated you," Jody responded.

"I know, I'm sorry," Amy was trying to shake herself calm as the announcement was made that her plane was about to board. "I'll call you when I land. Please text any updates."

"Of course. Have a safe flight."

"Thanks, Jody. You're amazing," Amy hung up and turned her phone on airplane mode as she got in line with her boarding pass.

* * *

Jody was good on her word and updated Amy with every move they made. It was Alex who told her that Jody and Donna were going to scope out the Larson Bro's abandoned shipyard and Amy was forcing the stolen vehicle to max out its speed; Desperate to get there in time to help.

Amy blinked out of her concentration as lyrics from the Beetles began playing out of her phone:

 _How Do I Feel By The End Of The Day/Are You Sad Because You're On Your Own?/No I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends/Oh I Gon-_

"Claire?" Amy answered.

"Jody isn't answering her phone, we're going to her," Claire gave her the quick rundown.

"I'm still too far out," Amy retorted. "Go save the day."

"I will bring them back, alive."

"I know you will."

They both hung up and Amy began shaking with her frustration and anger.

* * *

Amy was pulled over at a rest stop, an intense need to pee forcing her to take a moment. She checked her phone and no one had contacted. No news was not good news. She gripped the phone in her hand so tight her knuckles turned white and punched the mirror in front of her screaming, "FUCK!"

Her eyes were squeezed shut during the swing, she heard a rush of wings, and impacted on something metal instead of glass. Amy froze for a moment before opening one eye and looked at the sign she had hit. The sign read Larson Bros. Shipyard and she opened her other eye, staring in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Amy looked all around her, "I mean, what the actual fuck?"

Amy pulled her gun out from her jeans' waistband and began stalking down the path to the ship ahead. She continued to mumble to herself as she walked, "I can teleport? What the fuck is that? How? Why didn't that happen when I was trapped in Hawaii? And what the hell happened to the angels?" Amy motioned to the melted angel blades as she walked past them. She vigorously shook her head as she continued forward, and could hear gunfire inside the ship. "Shit," she croaked out and sprinted inside.

As she moved in, Amy could tell there were several guns going off and she continued carefully, riding the wall. The sounds were coming from the second level and Amy bee lined for the stairs as she was jogging up them, something in rags from the top jumped towards her. She backed up into the wall and landed two bullets in the thing's head just as Jody looked over the ledge with her gun aiming. Amy looked up, "What the hell?"

"No time!" Jody hollered before disappearing and more shots rang out.

Amy rushed the rest of the way up and joined the fighting women. One of the glowing-eyed, rags wearing monsters came charging towards them and Patience fired a killing blast into the thing. In the room behind them, a clapping sound similar to thunder and running footsteps could be heard. Jody turned as Claire's desperate scream, "NO!" pierced the air.

Donna went into the room followed by Alex and Patience, Amy brining up the rear and still facing towards the room they were firing in. Attempting to be sure they were still safe. When she turned, Sam was shaking his head and Jody was on the floor holding Claire close. Rocking her and attempting to comfort. Dean glanced Amy's way with a pained look before looking to Jody and Claire again. Amy stood awkwardly, not knowing exactly what had happened to cause the scene before her.

* * *

On the drive back to Jody's, the boys filled her in on everything that went on, including Kaia's death. Amy's heart broke for Claire. This was the first person she promised to protect that died. Claire was a strong and talented hunter, but young. Sometimes, those you swore to protect weren't meant to be protected.

Amy was currently sitting with Claire alone in Claire's old room. "I have to go to the bunker with the boys; my truck is there with the files from the doctor. Do you want to meet up after I'm done there?"

"No," Claire answered without looking at Amy, "I'm going to stay here for a bit with Jody."

"Jody will like that," Amy nodded and stood. "I'm a phone call away."

Claire finally met Amy's eyes, "I know. I just need to be home for a bit."

Amy gave her a small smile and a pat on her shoulder before leaving the room to meet up with the boys outside. She gave Donna and Alex hugs as she passed and a wave to Patience. Jody and Dean were hugging goodbye as Amy approached.

Jody turned towards her after hugging Sam and immediately pulled her into a hug, "You be careful."

"I will be," Amy clutched the older woman back.

After being released from Jody, Dean held Amy around her shoulders walking to the car and Amy allowed him to lead her. She hadn't spoken about the teleporting incident and she didn't know how much they knew about what the doctor knew. Now that this crisis was over, her mind began fretting over what to tell them and anxiety was building. She climbed into the backseat while the boys got into the front and she couldn't help but feel like a child as she worried about what happened next.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Whew, this was harder than I thought it was gonna be. But I think I like the softer Dean showing here._

 _Obvs, I do not own Supernatural or any of the SPN characters._

* * *

The group had not been in the car long on their way to the bunker when Dean looked through the rearview mirror and could she Amy balled up; her eyes wide.

"You alright back there, sweetheart?" his voice startling her to look at the two men in the front seat.

Sam was turning full round to look at her, "Amy, are you ok?"

Amy's scared look carried confusion as she shook her head so violently her blonde hair began covering her face, "I-I'm not Amy."

Sam cocked his head as Dean began to pull over. He put the car in park and turned around to look at the woman in his backseat, he noticed how she nearly seemed young. Her eyes shining with innocence and fear, "What is your name?"

"Lilly," she hugged her knees closer as she looked around.

"Ok, Lilly," Dean started, "I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam."

"Amy knows you?" her voice cracking.

"Amy got in this car with us," Dean explained, hiding his worry as best he could. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. Although I hope you do."

Lilly began nodding, "So she trusts you?"

"With her life," Sam answered, Dean nodded in agreement.

Lilly seemed to relax as she spoke, "Ok, I'll stay. Where are we going?"

"Home," Dean finished as he began driving again and avoided Sam's gaze. They were completely in over their heads with this, but he couldn't just leave Amy to deal with this on her own.

* * *

As they continued driving, they had learned Lilly believed she was fifteen and was scared of practically everything. They also learned that the other personalities knew of each other before the night of the hospital fire and Amelia was determined to take full control. From the way Lilly spoke, Amelia was one mean bitch.

Lilly's jaw dropped while they entered the garage of the bunker, "Are all these cars yours?"

Sam chuckled, "Kind of, except for that truck."

"That's Amy's," Dean yelled out as Lilly jumped out of the Impala before he was even finished parking.

"This is ours?!" Lilly squealed as she stroked the vehicle. "We always wanted a big truck."

"We?" Dean watched Lilly and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me, Amy, and Veronica."

Sam had gathered their bags and handed one to Dean as he asked, "Veronica?"

"Veronica is," Lilly bit her lip and Dean smiled at the familiar action. "Veronica is a free spirit." Lilly looked up and met Dean's eyes as she said it. She quickly looked away as a blush creeped into her face.

Sam shrugged as he walked inside the bunker. Dean took Lilly by the hand and led her forward. Lilly's face was hot with the blush that got worse when Dean held her hand. She couldn't imagine how Amy got anything done with this gorgeous being around.

Lilly was silent as Dean showed her through the bunker. Doing her best to remember where every room was. Her jaw dropped at the amount of books in the library and she gave a shy smile when Dean told her she was free to read any of the books. He led her down the hall with bedrooms, told her which ones were taken by Sam, Jack, and himself.

Across the hall from his room was the room Amy had been using, "This is you. It's the one you, or uh-"

Lilly stepped into the room and looked around, "Amy lives here?"

"No, not exactly," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "She has her own house."

"I'll bet she barely takes care of the place," Lilly gave a soft laugh.

Dean chuckled, "Just makes sure the place doesn't fall on top of her."

Lilly covered her mouth as she laughed quietly. Dean watched the action that was so different from the laugh he was used to from that face. She usually allowed her laughter to be loud, her smile beautifully shining through.

Lilly hugged herself as she walked further in and looked around at the few items Amy had left in the room. Dean watched her for a moment before speaking, "Feel free to treat this place like home, ok?"

Her wide, bright, blue eyes looked him in the eyes again and quickly looked away before Dean left her to find Sam. When he found Sam, all the files from Amy's truck were in the library and Sam was pulling out a file from the Lilly box.

"I don't know if we should read those before Amy resurfaces," Dean sounded uneasy.

"We don't know anything about these other personalities," Sam explained. "If we have any chance of helping her, we need to know all of her."

"I just don't like going through these without her permission," Dean walked in further and grabbed the file. "Who knows what she told that doctor that she wouldn't want us to know."

Sam breathed out loudly, collecting himself, "I understand that. And I don't mean to intrude on Amy's emotional baggage, but her mental well-being is at stake here and it's my fault!"

"What are you talking about, man?" Dean was putting the file back in the box.

"I was the one who used her real name around that djinn," Sam sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "Without that rookie mistake, he wouldn't have poisoned her and this domino effect wouldn't have taken place."

Lilly had lightly padded through the hallways and stopped short of walking into the library. She stood with her back against the wall and listened in; afraid they would stop talking if she walked in.

"You don't know that he wouldn't have set his sights on her without that and no one knows if this would have happened anyway," Dean was gesturing. "Dr. Finbow kept these files because he believed he would need them one day. He thought it would happen again."

"All the more reason to start researching this, Dean," Sam pleaded. "We need to know as much as we can to help her."

Lilly turned to face into the room, "You want to make Amy the only personality?"

Both men startled at her sudden appearance with their mouths moving and no words coming out. They didn't know how she would react to that news and they didn't know what to say.

"You want to help the same way Dr. Finbow tried helping," Lilly walked towards them, "he wanted Amy to be the only one in here." She finished by tapping her temple with a forefinger.

Dean took hold of both Lilly's hands and bent to look at her, "We want to protect you. All of you."

Lilly nodded and bit her lip as she glanced to the boxes on the table, "Dr. Finbow used to say the same thing." She looked into Dean's olive colored eyes, "You can read mine. There is really nothing interesting from me. Veronica and Mary-Ann had all the adventures."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Lilly looked down at the floor, her face turning red. "It's really no big deal."

Dean straightened himself out, "There you go, Sammy," he turned and pointed, "You can read Lilly's files. But only Lilly's. I want Amy to give permission for the rest."

Lilly walked over to Sam and patted his shoulder, "Have fun there, Sammy. I promise; it's boring." She began heading towards the bookshelves.

"It's Sam," he clenched.

She picked a book about werewolves and turned, "Sure, yeah, Sam. Well, have fun." She hustled out of the room with her head down.

* * *

The next day, Sam woke up in the late morning and immediately began reading more of Lilly's files. The bad handwriting of Dr. Finbow and the medical jargon made it difficult to get through even a single file without having to pause to get clarification or look a term up.

Lilly walked into the library and spotted Sam reading up on her and quickly walked away. She was wandering around looking for something to do when she heard shots and walked to the door of the shooting range. She could see Dean through the small window in the door and she stood watching him as he fired round after round into the target. The concentration and skill something she couldn't help but admire. As he took out the empty clip he angled just enough to spot her.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted as he pushed the ear defenders to hang around his neck and motioned for her to come in. "Did you need something?"

"I-no," she stumbled on her words as she fidgeted with her clothing, "I was just interested. Firing a gun is way more interesting than reading old notes from Dr. Finbow."

Dean gave a half smile, "True."

"Amy knows how to shoot, right?" she stepped further into the room as Dean finished loading a new clip in. "I mean, she did have a gun tucked into our pants."

"Yeah, she normally wears a holster, but she didn't have one with her when she needed it," Dean looked curiously to this stranger in Amy's body. "Do you want to learn?"

Lilly gave the smallest of nods, "Could I?" She gave Dean a look of pure uncertainty before looking at the gun.

Dean shrugged, "I was younger than fifteen when I first shot a gun, and Amy knows how to protect herself, why shouldn't you?"

He grabbed a pair of ear defenders and handed them to her before raising his back up, "You have to protect your ears; these things are loud."

He gave a quick tutorial showing her how to hold the gun and squeeze the trigger before passing the gun to her. As she raised the gun up, she hunched her shoulders and Dean placed his hands on them, "Relax."

She brought them down a bit and turned bright red. Lilly took aim and fired, hitting the target above the head and nearly falling off balance.

"Gotta watch the recoil, but don't focus too much on it. Thinking too hard about it will throw off your aim."

Lilly nodded and took a better stance for balance, aimed, took a deep breath, and hit the target in the chest, "I hit it!"

"Not bad," Dean was standing behind her smiling, "keep going."

He allowed Lilly to empty the clip, giving her tips after each shot or encouraging her to keep shooting. She hit the target each time, but still lacked in some aim. Dean wondered if there was some memory of Amy that was shining through as this was impressive for a first time.

Lilly set the gun down and turned around while lowering her ear coverings, "Wow." Her smile was as wide as he had ever seen it, "That was so much fun!" she gave a slight jump and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you."

Dean patted her shoulders, "No problem, kid. I'm sure Amy would like you to be able to defend yourself."

"Because she hunts monsters," Lilly backed away, "and sometimes, that means the monsters hunt you." Dean gave her a questioning look and she answered, "Her journal was in the truck. That's an exact quote from her."

His face smoothed out and looked grim as he watched her begin to walk out of the room. The innocence he had seen in those eyes earlier was beginning to fade as she learned more about the life Amy lived. He couldn't help but wonder if Lilly was just her younger self.

* * *

Sam had taken to locking himself up in his room to avoid Dean and Lilly. He was watching one of the USBs when a light knock came on his door and he ignored it as he continued to watch the video of a young Amy answering to the name Lilly and recounting her field trip to the zoo. Fifteen years ago, Lilly had believed she was younger than the body she resided in and recounted days that had already passed for Amy as if they had just happened to her.

"Sam?" the woman's voice on the other side of the door called. He paused the video but still didn't answer. It was very early in the morning and he just wanted to be left alone. "Sam, please don't blame yourself-" he looked to the door. "This was always a risk I had to endure-" she hesitated and took a sharp intake of breath. "I need to talk to you and Dean soon, so, when you're ready just make sure you find us both."

Amy stood wearing the tiny PJs Lilly had chosen to where; her ear pressed against the door, wishing Sam would come out. While she had been gone, all of her memories were restored. She wanted to tell Sam and Dean what they needed to know and not allow them to find out through files. She didn't think there was anything in Lilly's files that would lead to the discovery, but she didn't really want to risk it.

Dean came walking behind her, "He still refusing to come out?"

Amy turned and looked up at the man who proved to be so kind. She drank him in. Even in an old, grey robe he was attractive, "I wish I knew a way to help him."

Dean sighed and began walking towards the kitchen, "Me too, kid."

Amy trailed after him, "I'm not a kid, Dean. Seriously, don't call me that."

Dean stopped so suddenly that Amy knocked into him and had to hold a hand to the wall to keep from falling. He spun with a confused look on his face, "Lilly?"

Amy began laughing loud and threw her head back. Dean's face fought the smile forming as she spoke, "Not a chance, hot stuff."

"Amy?" he asked with his forehead tilted forward and an eyebrow raised.

Amy smacked his ass as she walked passed him, "Aren't you a smart cookie?" She laughed as she finished walking to the kitchen. Dean followed her closely as she opened the fridge, "We need a serious food run, I feel like I'm starving."

"Yeah, Lilly eats rabbit food," Dean leaned against the counter. "Is this how it's always gonna be? Just one minute your you and the next your someone else and back again?"

Amy had grabbed some coffee and began stirring in her copious amount of sugar, "Not exactly. I won't always switch back to me right away. And not all the personalities are as easy to handle as Lilly, honestly."

Dean grabbed his own coffee and sat across from her, "You know how Lilly acts?"

Amy nodded and looked into his eyes, taking a sip and relishing the flavor, "I know all of them now." Dean took a sip and stared back, expecting her to continue. "Lilly is young, innocent, scared, curious, forever a victim, and has a major crush on you."

Dean blushed a little, "You remember being Lilly?"

Amy shook her head, "It's hard to explain, it's like I watched an episode through my eyes, but they weren't _my_ eyes."

"Ok," Dean nodded, "but she isn't just a victim."

Amy tilted her head and continued to drink her sugar with a side of coffee, "She's not a fighter."

"She was learning how to shoot," Dean defended. "She learned what you do and started learning how to protect herself."

Amy stared at Dean while taking in what he said. She tipped the last of her drink into her mouth and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Didn't expect to hear that? Cuz, honestly, she made me wonder if she wasn't just a reflection of your younger self," Dean spoke his observation.

"You sound like Dr. Finbow," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Considering how adamant Amelia is on him not helping you, that's probably a good thing," Dean growled. As Amy began to get up, Dean swiftly stood up and got in front of her, "You're staying here, right?"

"Here is the best place to help you two find your mother," Amy smiled up at him. "As long as you'll have me, I'm staying here."

Dean gave her a soft look and wordlessly pulled her into a hug. Amy let go of a tension she did not realize she was holding and leaned into the hug, breathing in Dean's scent.

Dean held her tight for a moment, "I'm gonna make pancakes," Dean released her.

"Tell me you have chocolate chips," she groaned.

Dean chuckled and nodded, "Maybe we can tempt Sam with them."

Dean was getting out the dishes to begin and Amy smiled wide, "I'll let him know!"

* * *

Sam did not come out to either of their calls, letting him know breakfast was ready. He didn't even holler to them that he wasn't coming out. Amy had gotten out of her pajamas and into black leggings, a blue t-shirt, and a black and white flannel. Dean had changed into jeans, a black undershirt, and a maroon button up. Amy had commented on how that was her favorite color on him and Dean had answered, "I know."

It was just past 10:00am when Sam finally came into the kitchen just as Amy and Dean had finished cleaning up. Amy noticed Sam was on his phone when she first saw him and commented lowly, "Look who's back from the dead."

Dean turned to see his brother still in his lounging clothes, "Wo-ah, there he is! I saved you a short stack," he pointed as he walked over to his coffee cup.

Sam grimaced in the direction of the pancakes before speaking, "No, no. I'm here with Dean and Amy, I'm gonna put you on speaker." He was standing next to Dean and Amy walked over to stand on the other side of him. "Why don't you tell him what you told me?"

Donna's name was clearly visible on his screen as they all listened, "It's my niece. She's gone missing and the local cops don't-" Amy's concerned look glanced at the brother's during Donna's pause. "I know it's not your normal thing, but-"

"Text us the address," Dean interrupted. "We're on our way."

Donna's response of, "Thank you," was barely audible.

* * *

Dean had changed into his fed outfit and was walking out of his room he noticed Amy getting ready to go as well, "What do you think you're doing?"

Amy twirled around, "I'm coming with, duh?" She smoothed out the jacket she had put on for her own fed suit.

"Oh no, you're not," Dean grumbled.

"Dean, it's Donna," Amy was nearly spelling it out. "I'm not riding the bench," she zipped her duffel as if to solidify her point.

"You're a liability out there right now," Dean pointed at her. "What happens when one of the others comes out?" He grabbed her bag off the bed and threw it. Sam caught it while walking in on the scene, also dressed in his suit.

"And being here, alone, when that happens is better?" Amy's voice squeaked. "Either I'm riding with you, or I'm driving myself. Take your pick." Amy's hands were on her hips.

Sam defended, "This type of thing could actually keep Amy sticking around for a while. She is the only hunter out of them all and she may stick around out of pure necessity."

"Could you not right now," Dean turned. "You've been ignoring us for days and now you're voting for putting her in danger?"

Sam sighed in frustration when Amy hollered, "Neither of you get a vote! It is my choice, and I am coming with." She had charged past Dean, grabbed her bag from Sam, and began walking to the garage.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Blamity! I swear I didn't mean to take this long, but life happened. Please enjoy!_

 _Obvs, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters._

* * *

Dean drove into the lot of the warehouse and just ahead they could see Donna leaning against her big, black truck; her long, blonde hair blowing lightly in the wind. As Dean placed the Impala in park, Amy jumped out the back and ran up to Donna. Amy pulled her into a strong, silent embrace and the boys were calmly walking over.

"Hey Donna," Sam called and Amy released Donna to let her greet the boys. Donna gave Sam a quick hug before giving Dean the same treatment. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, you know," she shrugged, "not great." She continued nervously, "Sorry for calling you guys, but Jodi's got her hands full with the girls-"

"Hey," Dean cut in, "never apologize for calling us."

"I second that sentiment," Amy smiled warmly.

Sam nodded and got to business, "So what do we know?"

Donna rubbed her palms on her jeans and explained, "Uh, staties found her car on the side of the road. Signs of a struggle."

"What was she doing out here?" Sam inquired.

"She was taking a gap year," Donna began. "It's this thing where you-"

"Take a year off," Dean cut in.

"Run wild, sew wild oats," Amy smirked.

Donna nodded, "I used to tell her how much fun I had when I did it. She thought that sounded like and adventure. She thought-" her voice cut out with emotions and Amy rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Donna, hey," Dean's voice forced her to look up at him, "Whatever happened, it's not your fault."

"That's what Doug keeps telling me, but I can't help but think-"

"Just focus on the case," Sam interrupted.

"Exactly," Amy assured. "We will figure this out. Is Doug inside?"

"Yeah he's in there," Donna pointed to the warehouse, "talking to the locals."

"Alright, we'll check in," Amy motioned to Dean.

Dean followed Amy closely and whispered low, "I don't like you working this."

"I heard you the first time, Mom," Amy responded.

The two were inspecting the car without touching and Amy pointed to the front wheel. It had been punctured and the tool was sticking out; screaming that this was deliberate.

Dean was leaning in close to get a good look at it when another voice yelled out, "Excuse me! Hey!" Dean straightened out as and the pair looked to the older man in a suit. "What are you doing?"

"Oh we're uh-" Dean started.

"I asked you a question son," the man snarked.

Dean gave Amy a disbelieving look before turning back, "First off, I'm not your son."

"Secondly-" Amy tried before Doug came running over.

"Oh, woah, easy," he said. "Agent Clegg, this is Agent Savage. FBI, and you are?"

"Agent Ross," Amy stated pulling out her fake badge, "FBI as well."

"Oh," Agent Clegg calmed, "Company man and woman," he nodded to Amy. "You should have told me."

"Well you didn't give me a chance," Dean mused.

"No shit," Amy added.

"And what field office are you through?" the man retorted. "I'm just curious who I should call about you walking through my crime scene."

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Dean began. "We're not here on official business. The victim, well, she's family," Dean laced his fingers in Amy's hand as if to punctuate his story.

Doug looked surprised at the news as Amy added, "She's my cousin and we're just looking for some answers."

"Well," Agent Clegg looked taken aback, "I can respect that. Alright, c'mon, I'll fill you in."

Agent Clegg began walking away and the two were about to follow when Doug stopped them, "Hold on a second, you and Donna are related?"

Doug was looking to Dean and Dean held up Amy's hand that he was still holding, "By marriage," he answered.

Amy looked down and hid the amusement on her face before looking up to Doug who was asking, "So you were in Sioux Falls a couple of weeks ago at the family reunion?"

"Oh, you betcha," Amy responded in her best Donna impression.

"Definitely," Dean smiled.

"Donna said it was a pretty wild time."

"Oh, it was," Dean and Amy said in unison looking at each other in bemusement. Dean chuckled and quickly pulled Amy along to catch up to the agent.

* * *

On the table was a map with a line indicating the path that was taken with a toy car placed at the end. Agent Clegg was pointing to the orange hot wheel and speaking, "This is where we found it. This is an old stretch of highway mostly used by long haul truckers. There's no patrols to stop the speeders."

"So who found the car?" Sam questioned. He was standing between Donna and Dean, Doug on the other side of Donna, and Amy on the other side of Dean.

"Troopers got an anonymous tip," Agent Clegg answered.

"Well, that's convenient," Dean snarked.

"Yeah," the Agent nodded. "Fits the pattern though."

"Pattern?" Amy spoke up.

"They think it's part of something bigger," Doug answered. "That Wendy's not the only one."

Amy was looking to Donna with sympathy etched on her face, Sam lowered his head in thought, and Dean was looking to the Agent to keep speaking. Agent Clegg obliged, "We've found evidence that suggests she was targeted by a serial abductor. Now that spike you found in the tire, that is classic Butterfly."

"I'm sorry, Butterfly?" Dean asked as Amy snorted at the name. Why in the world name someone so dangerous after something so harmless as a butterfly?

"That's what we call him, what I call him," the agent turned to his evidence board behind him. "He's got kind of a migrating pattern." He was pointing through the map, "In the winter, he makes his way southward. Targeting people that are travelling alone; won't be missed. And in the summer he turns around and comes back up north."

"What about the victims?" Sam asked as everyone looked to Agent Clegg for the answer.

Agent Clegg hesitated as he looked to Donna who was wearing as stoic and hard of a face as possible, "Go on."

"They disappear. We never even found a body."

Amy was shaking her head visibly biting her tongue as Doug spoke up, "So maybe they aren't, you know, _gone_ gone."

"Maybe," Agent Clegg said halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I don't know if that's better," Amy whispered.

Agent Clegg looked at her pointedly, "Look, having you all here is not standard operating procedure, but if you wanna help. I've been chasing this psycho for the last twelve years, I could use the help."

Amy looked to the brothers as Sam was shaking his head no at Dean. Dean was looking to him with a different idea in mind as Amy's eyes grew wide at Sam's reluctance. Dean looked to Amy's shocked form and she gave him the slightest nod. Whether they stayed or went, she was helping Donna.

Dean looked to the agent, "We're in."

Sam looked severely displeased as Amy shot him a disapproving look before looking to the agent as well nodding, "We sure are."

* * *

Amy was sitting on one of the beds with pictures and files of Agent Clegg's case surrounding her. She was holding up one of the pictures with her brows furrowed and her bottom lip between her teeth, she was sure she had seen the woman in this picture before, but could not place it.

Sam was placing his suit jacket on a hook near the door while Dean was sitting at the table tuning a CB radio.

Amy peered over to Dean, "Dude, that thing is so annoying."

Sam was turning, "Not to mention, no one uses CB radios anymore."

A voice came through the radio and Dean grew smug, "No one except truckers," he smirked and began speaking into the radio, "Breaker breaker 1-9. This is '67 Midnight Rider, looking for the 4-1-1 on my Alice in Wonderland."

"Woah, Midnight Rider, sounds like that piece ran out on you," the voice called back.

Amy snorted and Dean shot her a look before answering back, "She's a redhead, brown sedan. She's family." There was no answer, "Breaker breaker, anyone?"

"Copy, I'll find your Alice, she'll be my family too," one voice answered

"Haha, not if I get there first!" another voice chimed in.

"You see?" Sam smarted off and Amy rolled her eyes as he was walking past her. "I told you, this is stupid."

"It'll work," Dean determined, "Dad used it all the time."

"This isn't even our kind of case," Sam began arguing. "And, you know, with the real Feds here, we should back down."

"Hell no, Sam!" Amy jumped up and stood on the bed to be able to actually look Sam in the eyes without craning her neck.

Sam gestured between himself and Dean, "We're still fugitives!"

"Like that's ever stopped you from saving people?!" Amy shouted.

"They think we're dead," Dean was keeping his calm better than Sam or Amy.

"Do you really wanna get on the FBI's radar again?!" Sam countered.

Dean dropped the radio mouthpiece on the table, "Ok, so whaddya wanna do? Call up Donna and say 'hey, sorry about your niece, these things happen' Later."

"I'm with Dean on this," Amy interrupted. "What are we supposed to do? Go back to the bunker and let you mope and obsess over MY files some more."

Sam threw on the defensive, "I'm not moping."

"You got up at ten am this morning," Dean threw out.

"So?" Sam whined.

"You," Dean stood, "Mr. Rise and Freaking Shine. Then you turned down freaking pancakes."

Dean was grabbing two beers as Sam sat on the other bed, "Maybe I wasn't hungry."

"There pancakes!" Dean and Amy looked at him with disbelief.

Amy got down to the floor and grabbed one of the beers from Dean and sat at the table. Dean continued to talk with Sam, "Look, I know you're in a dark place right now, ok? We lost Jack; Amy's all messed up," he turned, "no offense." Amy raised her beer up at him with a smirk, and then took a sip. Dean turned back to Sam, "Mom is…I think about them too. All the time, but you can't let it eat you up. Now look, when I was broken up, you were there for me. Well I'm here for you now, and I'm telling you the only way out of this is through. Now when everything goes to hell, what do we do? We put our heads down and we do the work. We'll find Jack, we're helping Amy, we'll save Mom, we will. But right now, Donna needs our help! Ok?"

Sam was silent as he half-heartedly nodded and looked away. Amy shifted in her seat, having still not come clean about exactly what was going on, she hated that her situation was causing Sam any kind of guilt. She promised herself that she would tell them everything as soon as they found Donna's niece. Just this one hunt and she will come clean.

"Breaker, breaker Midnight Rider," a female voice rang through the CB, making Amy jump a little. "This is Felix the Cat here. I, uh-" Amy grabbed the receiver and handed it to Dean who was setting down his beer "I think I got something for ya."

"10-4 Felix, whaddya got?" Dean answered.

"Better we talk live and in color. Mind meeting up? There's a place off Goldrush Byway, just past Mile Marker 980. I'll roll through around noon."

"It's a date. Over," Dean threw the radio down and picked up his beer before strutting back towards Sam. "Alright. I'll go check that out tomorrow, why don't you hang back in case something else breaks?"

Amy crossed her arms watching the brothers as Sam began, "Ok, look. Obviously I'm here for Donna, alright?" Amy rolled her eyes and took another sip. "I wanna help."

"I know you do," Dean was nodding, "so let's find this son of a bitch."

"And if he's human, he'll go straight to the fed's cuffs," Amy stood to throw out her empty bottle.

* * *

Dean was heading to the truck stop to meet with Felix from the CB Radio. Sam and Amy were supposed to meet Donna with Agent Clegg, "Sam, I'm going to have to meet up with you. There was something in those files Clegg gave me I want to look at before seeing him again."

Sam gave her a questioning look, "Do you need me to come with?"

"No," she shook her head almost violently. "I'm most likely just being paranoid. Go meet Donna and I will be there shortly, ok?"

"If you say so," Sam said as he went his way.

* * *

Dean had called Sam and Donna to Manny's Truck Stop after the cashier had shown him and Doug the auction.

"Where the hell is Amy?" Dean asked.

"She's not answering," Sam was hanging up his phone.

"Not answering? Sam, she's supposed to be with you!" Dean's anger was boiling. "What if-"

"She will call us when she can, Dean," Sam assured. "But she will not forgive us if we don't keep working this case."

Dean's lips were thin as he turned to the cashier and his computer, "Show them."

The boy started the video of the man being sawn apart for pieces. Sam was quick to shut it off, getting the picture and the cashier smarted off, "Aw, what's the matter? You vegan?"

Doug slapped him upside the head and Donna gave him a disapproving look, "What's the matter? It's how they do it in the FBI."

Donna gave a quick look of blame to a guilty looking Dean before looking to the screen again, "Who would do this? Buy pieces of people. For what? Trophies?"

"No," Sam pointed, "it's for food."

"Look at the comments," Dean nodded. "Yum. Tasty. Can't wait to get my delivery. It's take out for-"

"Monsters," Donna finished.

Doug looked over worried, "What?"

"We'll talk about it later," Donna told him.

"What's there to talk about?" Doug asked as Dean was uncomfortably in the middle.

"Where does this broadcast from?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," the cashier answered. "I mean, I don't run the thing. Look, I see someone I think nobody is gonna miss, I send a message, I get paid."

The kid was futzing with the site as Dean growled, "And you feel good about that?"

"No, but," he shrugged, "like you don't got bills?"

A new video started and Sam slapped Dean's arm, "Look at this."

The load took a moment and suddenly a picture came up. Amy was strung up like butcher meat, clearly looking as if she was just waking up. Her correct name of Amy Storms, height of 5'3", weight of 135lbs, and opening bid off $1,000.00 listed below the video.

A figure covered head to toe came to stand in front of her as he spoke, "Do I have a treat for you! Not only is this tasty morsel a well known hunter, but she is none other than Dean Winchester's new girlfriend!"

Amy began laughing behind him, "Oh shit, you got jokes?"

The figure ignored her as he continued, "This bid is starting a bit higher than normal, cuz I just know you all love yourselves some hunters."

"I thought her name was Ross," Doug said.

Donna's eyes were wide as she looked to Dean and Sam. Dean's fury was written all over his face as his body was stiff. Sam swallowed hard, the thought that Amy was in trouble because he let her go off alone causing his heart to sink.

The timer began at ticking down from sixty minutes and bids were coming in fast. Amy spat blood out her mouth, "That's right, you fucks, come and fucking get it. But think real hard on that choice. If I truly am Dean Winchester's _girlfriend_ , don't you think he'll hunt the winner down and kill them slowly?" The question slowed the bids, but didn't stop them. Amy shook her head, "Sam, Dean, Donna…If you happen to see this, Wendy is here. I'm-" the figure smashed Amy in the face as sound muted.

Donna's hand went over her mouth as she turned away from the scene, and Doug ran to her side. Dean pulled on his face with both hands, "Can you hack into it and find out where she is?"

Sam grabbed the computer from the kid, "I don't know, Dean. This feed is on an encrypted tor server. I mean this is dark web stuff. Even if I could crack it, it would take days."

"THIS IS AMY! We are not going to let her be auctioned off! You've got fifty-eight minutes!" Dean shouted.

"I KNOW IT'S AMY! I can't do it!" Sam screamed back.

"Then who can?!" Dean demanded.

"The FBI," Sam let out with a crazed look.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Dean began pacing as he dialed up on Agent Clegg. "I've got something. Like you said, it's unorthodox for me to be working this case. I need you to track something down; it's on an encrypted tor server."

* * *

Amy watched the countdown on the clock for her end. Twenty minutes left. She was running through her mind all the bad decisions that led her to this moment. Her defiance against Dean's overprotective attitude and the guilt over Sam's depression led her to try to prove herself as capable of hunting. It was a stupid mistake and she should not have cased the place out without backup. She let out a frustrated growl as her only solace was that Wendy's auction was halted while hers was being held. Amy was trying to telepathically scream at Donna and the boys to find this place before Wendy's turn came about.

The covered figure was sharpening a cutting tool when Agent Clegg and some boy dragged an unconscious Sam into the room. "Shut this down, turn the camera off," Clegg ordered.

The covered one moved quickly to the computer and shut down the auction. Amy could see the show was cut off from the viewers. Clegg and the boy locked Sam up on a table next to her hanging body and Amy started laughing.

The boy was running out of the room and Clegg heaved, "What is so funny?"

"If Sam is here, so are Dean and Donna," Amy gave a wicked looking smile, "Which means you're gonna die."

Amy was laughing maniacally when Sam woke up and took in his surroundings, completely startled by Amy's actions. He looked at Agent Clegg, "You're the Butterfly."

"And you're Sam Winchester," he answered while taking off his jacket. "You and your brother are even more famous than this one." Amy rolled her eyes. "As soon as I saw you in that fancy car I knew who you were, and I knew you would be trouble. Tried to give you that Preacher, but you saw right through that. And this little lady went off without you guys to found this place. The moment I knew she was here I knew it was time for Plan B."

"Plan B sucks," Amy spat, "If Dean doesn't kill you, Donna will."

Agent Clegg snorted as Sam asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because somebody has to," he answered as if it was the most rational thing in the world. "How many monsters do you think are out there, Sam? Ya know, if you had to guess."

"Hundreds," Sam was still testing the strength of the straps holding him down "Thousands."

"More," Amy stared at Sam "and stop with those things, you aren't going to magically bust them open with your obscenely large shoulders."

Sam looked at her with anger and disbelief. "She's right," Clegg answered. "Add a zero, actually add two. See, those freaks that you hunters chase are just the ones that can't pass. Either because they're too mean or they're too stupid."

"Usually both," Amy grimaced.

Agent Clegg nodded, "Most monsters can be your next door neighbor. They work a regular job, mow the lawns on Saturday and they need to eat; Which is where I come in."

"So you sell them people," Sam wore his disgusted bitch face.

"Not just any people," Amy breathed out. "People that don't generally get attention; aren't missed. Except, this time you done fucked up and took the niece of a hunter cop."

"Yes, that was unfortunate," he nodded and bent close to Sam. "But, you see, because I do this, I save lives." Both Sam and Amy let out an exasperated sigh. "If my customers didn't have me then all those hungry, hungry hippos would be out there hunting and killing. And you couldn't stop them. No one could. You should be thanking me."

Sam chuckled, "Right, Go to hell." Amy's eyes flashed a deep black and gold and Clegg flinched. Sam turned his head to look at Amy to see why the man flinched, but everything looked the same as it did.

Clegg recovered and slapped Sam on the shoulder, "I'll see you there. Now I know you two think Dean is going to show up, but sorry kiddos. The show must go on. Turn that thing back on."

Clegg had his back turned to the camera as he put on a pig mask, the covered figured started up the camera and put on a voice changing application on the computer that was connected to it.

"That's right! Two for one deal!" Amy shouted. Sam pointedly looked at her, angry at her attitude since he arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Agent Clegg began. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you something truly special. You heard Amy Storms two for one deal with none other than: Sam Winchester!" Clegg had moved with flourish to reveal Sam while pointing.

"That's right fuckers," Amy growled. "Place your bids; winner gets killed by a Winchester!"

"Amy!" Sam was finally fed up with her antics. "Can you not treat this like a joke?"

"Sam," she looked at him, "seriously? We're either gonna die and Double D out there is going to kill anyone responsible for our death, or they are going to break through that door and save our asses."

The entire time, Clegg was auctioning off their parts rapid fire, one after the other, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, place your bids for Amy Storms' and Sam Winchester's hearts!"

Sam was staring wide-eyed and Amy groaned as she threw her head back, "Kill me; I'm tired of the theatrics!"

The bids were rising quickly and Clegg was calling it out, "60,000! 70,000! Do we have 80,000! Look at that jump! 150,000!"

"C'mon, numbskulls!" Amy shouted, "This is a Winchester! I know we can do better than 150,000!"

The bids came in rapidly and jumped to $500,000, Clegg chuckled, "Well, would you look at that."

"Amy!" Sam yelled.

"The longer this goes, the more time Dean has to get here," Amy's voice was as low as she could make it over Clegg's shouting and animated theatrics.

The realization dawned on Sam; she was purposely egging him on. Not only was she trying to buy time, but she was hoping she was so annoying, Clegg would kill her first. He mentally kicked himself for not recognizing it immediately. Amy would always lay herself on the line before anyone else.

"700,000!" Clegg's voice rang through and the two looked up. "Going once!"

Amy heavily breathed out, "Aren't the both worth at least one mil!"

"Going twice! SOOOLLD!"

"Shit," Amy breathed out with her head down. "C'mon Dean, now is the time to charge in like the hero hunter you are supposed to be." Sam's head fell back on the table.

Clegg walked towards her, "Usually we do this part slow. Make a real show of it, but since Dean is still out there" he brought a gun out and pointed it at Amy's head. "Say goodbye you loudmouthed bitch."

Amy looked up and smiled, "Goodbye." A shot went off and Clegg was hit from behind. Blood was seeping through the front of his white shirt, the bullet hadn't gone all the way through.

Clegg dropped to the ground with the most satisfying thud Amy had ever heard and Sam looked over to his brother in the doorway. Dean lowered his weapon, "Show's over."

"That's cool and all, but I've been hanging like this for over an hour," Amy finally let the pain she was feeling show on her face as she responded to Dean's rescue. Dean walked over to the two of them.

"Get her down," Sam spoke, "and shut her up."

"Love you too, Sam," Amy grimaced as Dean was reaching up to cut the ropes holding her.

* * *

Donna was sitting next to Doug, hoping that he would wake soon. Sam was readying one of the beds with pillows towering up. Dean was hovering over Amy who was walking over to the bed in a pair of pajamas.

Amy rolled her eyes as she got on the bed, "Please stop, Dean. I'm fine; I just need to relax a bit. That is a long time to be strung up like that. Let's worry about Doug and his cure right now. Ok?"

Dean shook his head and sat next to her, tucking her in. Nearly losing her was frightening and when Sam was gone as well, he was ready to cut the heads off anyone that stood in his way. Now that he had them safe, he was not going to sit back and relax. He was going to be sure she was ok. She sighed looking into his determined, soft eyes. The eyes she knew meant he was there to take care of anything she asked him to.

Doug jerked awake and Dean twirled while Amy sat up and away from the pillows to look at him. Donna was next to him, "Dougy Bear, are you ok?"

Doug was looking around in a disoriented manner and Amy spoke, "You're not going to bite any of us, are ya?"

"I don't think so," Doug answered softly.

"Alright," Sam nodded and grabbed the handcuff keys, "I guess it worked." Sam tossed the keys to Donna and she smiled brightly while uncuffing Doug.

"Wendy?" Doug asked.

"She's safe," Donna assured. "She's in a hospital, where Amy should be." Donna had looked pointedly in Amy's direction and Amy shook her head. The worst of her injuries were rope burns. "Wendy is gonna be fine" Donna put her hand on Doug's face "just like you."

Doug's face fell drastically, "I-I was a vampire."

"For a couple hours," Donna squeaked.

Doug looked astonished to everyone in the room. Sam was sympathetic, Dean was shrugging, and Amy chirped, "It happens to the best of us. Luckily, you're cured."

Doug began to stand and Dean stood with him, "Listen Doug; I know it's been a day, but now you know what's out there. It would be nice to have another good guy on our side.

Donna was smiling up at Doug while he spoke, "I - - no." Donna's face fell, Sam and Dean shifted uncomfortably, and Amy nodded while bringing her knees up to her chest. "Maybe you all can live this life, but I-. I just want to go home."

Donna grabbed Doug's hand, "So we'll go home."

"And what?" Doug asked. "I'm a cop cuz I like helping folks, but – vampires? That's" he shook his head and pulled his hand away. "I'm not" Doug began walking away.

Donna followed him and pleaded, "Doug." Doug turned to look at her, "I'm sorry I lied to ya, but I can't give this up."

"I know. Donna, you kill monsters. You're a damn hero. But that's-that's not me." Donna was scrunching her face in an attempt to keep her tears in. Sam placed a hand on Donna's arm and Dean glanced towards Amy before looking back to the couple that was breaking up. "I'm sorry. I love you, but I'm sorry," turned to walk out again.

"Doug, wait!" Donna cried out.

"Let him go," Sam said to her. "Donna, when you choose this life; anyone that gets too close, eventually they get hurt. Or worse." Dean's stoney gaze was nothing to the look of sheer anger in Amy's stare as Sam continued, "so let him go. He'll be safer that way."

Sam walked away and Amy shot up, "No, Donna. Let him go because he can't handle this. And maybe he just needs to process and he will come back and maybe he won't, but this is a part of the badass woman you are. If he can't handle this part of your life, that sucks. It sucks so much, but he's not an asshole for it and you shouldn't try to hold on to him for it. He's a great guy who realizes the world needs you fighting this fight, and knows he can't join you. And while it is heartbreaking, it is ok." Amy had grabbed Donna's hands and was staring into her face.

Donna gave her the tiniest of smiles with tears rolling down her face. Dean was caressing Donna's shoulders, looking to his brother with concern.

After Donna had left and the boys were ready to change out of their feds outfits, Dean went to Amy, "Do you need to rest tonight, or should we head out."

"Please, let's get in that car and go," Amy smiled to him.

* * *

They were on the road and rain was coming down. Amy was laying down in the backseat with Sam and Dean in their usual spot up front. Dean spoke, "You were a little tough on Donna back there."

"For fucking real," Amy piped up.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just saying," Dean shrugged.

"Was I wrong?" Sam smarted off. "I mean, when has knowing us ever worked out. For anyone."

"Ouch, Sam," Amy sat up. "It's been working out great for me, y'all have saved my ass multiple times now. And I'd be dead if y'all hadn't met Jodi and Claire."

Dean nodded, "We save people, Sam."

"And we also get people killed, Dean. And Amy, meeting us has not improved your situation. I know we're acting as normal as possible here, but you are not normal and it's our fault. Kaia helped us and she died for it."

"My situation isn't your fault," Amy was defending at the same time Dean was saying "I know you're in some sort of-"

"No no no no no," Sam cut them off, "don't. You keep saying I'm in a dark place or misplacing the guilt, but I'm not. Everything I'm saying is the truth. It's all our lives. And I tried to pretend it didn't have to be. I tried to pretend we could have Mom back and Cas and help Jack and Amy, but we can't. This ends one way for us, Dean. It ends bloody." Amy had sat back and watched the outburst. She and Dean were silent at his admission. Sam looked back out the window, "It ends bad."

Amy pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged. Telling them the truth was going to hurt Sam even more than she knew. But she also couldn't keep it from them. It could kill them if they didn't know.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hey-Oooooo. Look, shit is about to get all cray cray._

 _I clearly do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. Ok, enjoy, byyyyyeee._

* * *

After they arrived at the bunker, Sam wordlessly began heading to his room. Amy called out, "Sam, wait. I really need to talk to both of you."

Sam did not stop walking as he shook his head, "Tomorrow, Amy. I'm not up for any talks right now."

Amy turned and looked to Dean with a heavy sigh. Dean was of no help as he shrugged. She let out a frustrated groan as she stomped over to her room. She kicked the door and it did not shut all the way. Dean walked into his own room pondering what Amy could possibly want to say that she wouldn't just blurt out already. She wasn't exactly known for biting her tongue. Dean threw his duffel on his bed and began putting things away along with throwing the dirty clothes in a hamper across the room.

"God damn mother fucker," Amy voice was so low that had her door been fully closed, Dean would not have heard it.

He walked over and knocked lightly, "Everything ok in here, sweetheart?"

Amy let out a growl as she ripped the door fully open, "You know me, swearing for no reason is my favorite."

Dean took in her belongings in the room. Instead of it looking as if she was settling in to stay, it looked as if she was trying to pack, "Are you going somewhere?"

Amy looked into his eyes sadly, "I don't really _want_ to go anywhere. I just" she threw the shirt she was holding to the bag on the bed. "I'm overstaying my welcome here."

"Please stop saying that," Dean finished walking in the room. "I really want you to think of this as your home too."

She inhaled deeply and exhaled with her eyes closed, "You don't know everything you need to know."

He grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him again, "I'm pretty sure I do know everything I need to know." He gave her a wide smile before asking, "so why the cuss bombs?"

"I can't find my journal anywhere."

"Oh," Dean flattened himself on the floor and reached beneath the bed. He climbed back up and handed the book to her.

"What the fuck?"

Dean gave a deep chuckle, "Lilly decided in was like a diary and it had to be hidden."

Amy placed her journal on the nightstand and bent her head backwards in frustration letting out another groan.

Dean came over and started rubbing her shoulders, "You seem stressed."

"Mmmmmm," Amy responded as she leaned into the contact.

Dean bent forward to whisper in her ear, "I could help you relax" he nipped and the tips of her cartilage.

She let out a giggle, "Relax? That's really the word you're going with right now?"

Dean let out a husky chuckle that caused Amy's body to vibrate. His hot breath was still fanning against her ear, "I'll give you the best message of your life. You'll be putty in my hands, totally relaxed" he placed a kiss on her pulse point.

Amy let out a whimpering moan, "It's an offer I just cannot refuse."

Dean straightened up and smacked her plump ass, "In my room though, this place is a sty."

Amy laughed as she was being led out of her room and across the hall to Dean's room. He closed the door behind her, causing his body to press against her. Amy inhaled deeply, memorizing the musky smell that was Dean. He slid his hands down her arms and grabbed both of her hands and led her towards the bed while walking backwards.

"Alright sweetheart," he turned and gently sat her down on the bed. "Take off your clothes and get comfy, I'm gonna get the oil."

Dean kissed her forehead before heading into the bathroom to gather his things. Amy listened to Dean's instructions and undressed. She got under the covers due to the goose bumps forming on her body. Dean walked in wearing his old, grey bathrobe, flannel pajama bottoms, and no shirt.

He was carrying a bottle of oil and popped the top open, "Hope you don't hate the smell of strawberry."

"Sounds extra delicious," Amy joked.

Dean chuckled and motioned with his free hand for her to turn around, let him get to work. He began by her shoulders and neck. His kneading was at the perfect pressure and worked out kinks Amy didn't even know she had.

He continued down her back and was reaching her hips when Amy spoke, "I'm not putty, I'm jello."

Dean laughed out at the proclamation, "Quiet, I'm not done."

Amy hummed as Dean continued massaging away her knots. He pulled the covers down began rubbing her exposed bottom. She let out a deep, pleased sigh. Dean smirked before licking his lips and moving his hands to graze between her legs. It was such a light move; it was as if he was asking permission. Amy spread her legs and pushed up her ass, giving Dean the perfect view of her ass and pussy. Dean rubbed her folds until he reached her clit. He began slow, firm circles while his palm pressed against her lips. She moaned and pushed into him.

"Relax, sweetheart," Dean pushed down harder against her. Amy lifted herself higher, asking for more without words. But Dean continued his slow, steady, strong massage. It was a slow build, so slow Amy's blood could boil by the end of it.

"Dean," she breathed out softly and urgently.

"Relax," Dean repeated his earlier sentiment. Amy let out a low groan of clear frustration.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to spend any time with you Amy," Dean explained, "I do not want it over too quickly."

Amy began to shake from the continuous rubbing, "I need more than just rubbing."

Dean quickly changed his pattern, the movements on her clit becoming more urgent while he began sticking one finger into her. She moved, trying to get him further inside, needing to feel him fill her. He moved another finger inside her. He began pumping in and out, only stopping to adjust and place in another finger. Her hips swayed back and forth, aiding him in his movements. The buildup of her orgasm finally reaching its peak; Amy's cry was muffled by a pillow as Dean felt her walls spasm and her juices began to flow. He slowed his movements as she came down from her high; his own body ready and waiting for more.

She laid flat on her stomach, her head still covered by the pillow, "I am putty, bend me to your will."

Dean chuckled as he move the pillow away, his lips grazing her ear and his cock pushing against her folds, "I am most certainly not done with you."

Amy squirmed underneath him, every touch from him sending shocks through her; his earlier antics causing her body to react to the slightest breath against her skin. He nipped at her neck and her shivering caused his dick to twitch against her. He began moving to kneel between her legs, caressing her sides and ass as he went.

Amy responded by moving her plump behind up into the air and positioning her front to brace herself for what was to come. He lined himself up, rubbing his prick up and down her opening, before finally pushing his way into her waiting hole.

Dean was buried deep inside and froze, clutching to her hips, "Damn, woman."

Amy moaned in response and began rocking her hips in attempt to get more friction. Dean grunted as he began pumping hard into her. She screamed out into a pillow so that the sound was severely muffled and Dean could feel her spasming. He allowed her to ride out the orgasm before pulling out.

Amy whined his name low and Dean flipped her like a pancake. The sheer strength and power of him took the last of her breath away. She looked up at the face looming over her and repeated his name in barely a whisper. Emotions they had never voiced written all over his expression caused her heart to climb in her throat as he engulfed her in a passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss long enough to readjust and find his way back inside her. He exhaled and placed his forehead to hers. Amy squeezed her eyes shut as he slowly began grinding.

"Look at me," he quietly asked. Amy opened her lids. Her light blue eyes stared into his mystical green eyes and Amy felt as if they were floating. His movements became jerky and desperate as he came close to his own climax. He was trying to keep himself steady as he was sure he could bring Amy over the edge one more time. She bit her lower lip and began to close her eyes again and he demanded in a whisper, "Keep your eyes on me." Her eyes flitted open and looked into his again. It was almost unbearable for her, knowing he could read her emotions just as well as she could read his, in this moment. Dean pushed in and paused for a moment, and Amy could tell he was holding his own orgasm in. He moved inside her without pulling out and she moaned out. He smirked down at her and began circling in and out, stretching her and rubbing that innermost spot. She threw her head back as she lost control for a third time, her nails digging into his strong bicep. He pumped vigorously and came before she her orgasm had finished washing through her.

Dean laid his forehead on hers as their labored breathing began to slow. He kissed her passionately before pulling out and preparing to clean up. Once they were cleaned, Amy was the first to be dressed. She watched him as he pulled a shirt over his bare back and couldn't help thinking about all the things they needed to talk about. Dean turned and looked down at her, but tilted his head to the side, "That is a very serious look after making love."

Amy gave a small, soft smile, "I don't mean to ruin this, we just have a lot to talk about and we seem to let passion and life get in the way of that."

Dean got into the bed, covered both their legs with the blanket, "We will talk tomorrow." He put his arm around her, "For tonight, let's just relax and enjoy this."

Amy leaned into him and nodded allowing him to guide her down. She allowed the sound of his heartbeat against her ear and the feel of his warm body against her to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke to find Amy had left the bed. He got up, put on his old, grey robe and headed out to the hallway with bare feet. Amy's door was ajar and he peered in to see she did not abandon him for her own space. He continued to walk and search until he heard movement in the library. He turned in through the entrance and saw Amy opening a book and clicking her tongue. She was wearing black heels, grey slacks and a white blouse, her long hair was pulled back in a very slick and high ponytail, and her posture was nearly straight as a soldier. Dean could tell this was no longer his Amy and he exhaled loudly.

She startled and looked up, quickly placing the book down, "I'm sorry, I was just browsing around."

Dean walked towards her, "You are always welcome to read any book you want."

"Right," she curtly nodded.

Dean sat down at the table and looked at the book she had set down. It was a lore book on nephilims that he had memorized due to Jack's existence. He looked at Not-Amy and waited to see what she would do next.

"Look," she smoothed down the front of her outfit even though she there wasn't a thread out of place. "I don't really know what kind of relationship you think we have-"

"I don't have a relationship with you," Dean cut her off, a smartass smirk on his face.

She took a step back with a look of shock on her face, "I'm sorry, didn't I wake up in bed with you?" Dean let out a low laugh and her shoulders slumped a fraction. "I do not understand what is so funny."

"You woke up in bed with me, but it wasn't you that fell asleep there."

At that moment, Sam walked into the library completely disheveled and groaning. His pajamas were wrinkled and looked as if they might smell and his hair was a giant mess. He was the exact opposite look to Not-Amy's pristine appearance. "You have got to be kidding me, what's her name now?"

Not-Amy straightened back up, "Exactly what has Veronica told you two?"

Both brothers looked to her with confusion on their faces and Sam spoke, "I'm pretty sure we haven't met Veronica."

She cocked her head to the side, "I assumed waking up in the home of two large men and next to one of them having clearly had," her head snapped back up, "well, it just seemed like a Veronica move."

"God, Dean, you didn't," Sam shuffled further in.

Dean looked at him with feigned innocence, "Didn't what?"

"She is mentally ill," Sam gestured.

"I beg your pardon?" Not-Amy crossed her arms in unison with Dean's, "She's still Amy!"

Sam's eyes smoldered while looking at Dean and Not-Amy questioned, "Amy?!"

"Yes, Amy," Dean motioned out with his palms up. He was talking with his hands as much as with his mouth, "the amazing hunter; the smart, beautiful, kind woman we met over a year ago. Our friend, who we are trying to help!"

She sat down with her mouth wide open, "Amy is living with two men?"

"Kind of," Dean shrugged. "She has her own room here, but she also has her own house."

Her eyes darted between the two of them in disbelief, "I'm speechless."

"And you are?" Sam asked kind of harshly.

"Forgive me, I've forgotten all forms of manners, haven't I?" she rambled out. "I'm Loretta."

"Retta," Dean nodded, "Lilly spoke of you. I'm Dean, and that steaming pile of hostility is Sam."

"I'm not hostile," Sam huffed.

"You kind of are," Loretta agreed with Dean. "And Amy is not mentally ill. I mean, I know we all suffer because of this sharing one body thing-"

"It's called Dissociative Identity Disorder and it is considered a psychological illness," Sam's voice was condescending.

"Yeah," she crossed her legs and stared pointedly at him, "we are all very well aware of what everyone keeps calling it, but it is not very accurate."

"I can't do this," Sam threw up his hands and gestured, "You fucked Amy right out of her own head and now this one is going to try to act as if she doesn't have multiple personalities!"

Dean stood so quickly the chair violently scraped against the floor, "Go back to hiding in your room, Sam, this isn't helping anything."

"And what you're doing is?" Sam countered.

"Treating us as normally as possible is far more helpful than this hatred," Loretta stepped between the two. "And I'm telling you, Sam, you need to stop with DID. There are way too many things that do not fit in that box. It's just," she let out a frustrated sigh, "it is not a perfect fit. There are similarities, but it's not quite right."

"I don't understand," Sam's eyes had cooled as he looked into Loretta's grey eyes and noticed the striking difference from Amy's shining blue eyes.

She took a deep inhale and blew the air out, "I don't really know how to explain it to you. And honestly, I think that Amy should be the one to explain."

Sam's face hardened again, "Well, she's not home right now."

"Sam!" Dean scolded.

"No, Dean. I've had it with this," he shook his head frantically. "We are not the correct people to be dealing with this. We should just call Dr. Finbow and have him continue whatever he was doing Fifteen years ago."

"We can't," Loretta and Dean insisted in unison. They looked at each other for a moment before Loretta continued. "Amelia will kill him if she gets anywhere near him."

Dean nodded, "She actually threatened to kill his family."

"He has a family now?" Loretta smiled. "Good to know he got out and got a life."

"This is ridiculous," Sam grunted and exited furiously.

Loretta turned and looked directly up at Dean, "I get his frustration, I truly do, but he's thinking about this all wrong. And quite honestly, it could possibly get someone killed."

Dean moved back to the table and sat down; he made a gesture encouraging her to sit down as well. She marched over and sat down, posture still impeccable. She folded her hands on top of her lap and looked at him. He crossed his arms and watched as she looked as if she admired the flex of his muscles. He knew that look from that face and held back a smile as he spoke, "How about you explain to me how we should be thinking about this so we can try to avoid any deaths."

Loretta's head sharply shook, "Anyone else, and you would think I'm even crazier than you already think I am." She made a gesture around her, "but considering this library, you might actually get this." She took a deep breath and finally said, "You should think of it more like possession."

* * *

Dean and Loretta had spent all morning discussing Amy, her mental state, and all the events Dean knew about to fill her in on in the last fifteen years. He had grown comfortable enough to start calling her Retta, and she relaxed a little around him. She still kept her posture immaculate and held back a lot of emotional aspects of the conversation, but he could see the subtle differences in her facial expressions.

"There is definitely a chance she'll remember this conversation," Retta was answering Dean's question. Dean's stomach grumbled and she allowed herself to give a smile. "Hungry?"

Dean looked to her sheepishly, "Just a bit. I'm also in my PJs still."

"I can definitely cook up something delicious while you go get dressed," Loretta stood and began walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"You know where the kitchen is?" Dean asked, following closely behind her.

"I did eat breakfast before you found me in here," she smiled. "Go, get dressed. I know what you've got in there, I can whip something up. Can't guarantee fantastic cuisine, but it will certainly be edible."

"As long as it isn't bunny food," Dean remarked as he walked towards his room.

* * *

Dean was dressed and just about to leave when Sam bounded into his room calling, "Dean," Sam walked in. Sam was carrying his laptop and striding over to Dean's bed, "You have to see this."

Dean sat on the edge of his bed next to Sam. The computer screen was paused on a girl at a weird angle. Dean grabbed the computer to get a better look and sighed as he realized the girl was a young Amy, sitting in a stiff chair, and wearing an all blue outfit similar to scrubs. She couldn't have been older than fifteen and Dean knew this was from her stay at the hospital. Sam pushed play and made sure Dean had a perfect view.

The sound of the camera being set down could be heard as the angle corrected. Dr. Finbow's voice came through, "Lilly? What's wrong?"

The girl on the screen was white knuckling the sides of the chair, her legs were bouncing, and she shook her head violently. Her wide, blue eyes were unable to focus on anything. The emotion was clear on her face, she was frightened.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me Lilly," Dr. Finbow was reasoning.

She shook her head again, covered her face with her hands, and began sobbing, "Mary-Ann is dead!"

The doctor audibly gasped, "How is Mary-Ann dead?" The girl went quiet, and didn't answer him. "Lilly, can you still hear me?"

She wiped her face dry with her hands, eyes having gone a darker blue, and spoke in a raspy voice, "Sorry doc, I am most certainly not Lilly." She lifted a leg up on the chair and looked over to the left of the camera, where the doctor must have been.

"Veronica?" he questioned.

"Ding, ding! Give the man a prize," she spread her legs and planted her feet far apart while placing her hands in the chair between them and leaning forward. The shirt fell forward slightly and a bit of her cleavage was revealed.

"Where did Lilly go?" Dr. Finbow pressed.

Veronica gave a gallant shrug and a suggestive smirk, "Absolutely no idea, doc. How about we forget about her and focus on us?"

"Veronica," the doctor's voice got stern, "you know I never fall for this. Why do you keep trying?"

She leaned back in the chair and put her arms limply to her side, "It's what men want, isn't it?"

"Not me, not from you."

"Right," she scoffed, "and what exactly do you want from me?"

"I only want to help," Dr. Finbow.

"By getting rid of everyone but Amy, right?" she finally closed her legs and crossed her arms.

"It's not really that simple," the doctor could be heard, "I would prefer you all stayed in some capacity."

"Even Amelia?"

"Parts of Amelia, yes," Dr. Finbow sounded earnest. "She didn't start killing for pleasure."

Veronica hugged herself before whispering, "She cannot be contained. She will win this battle."

"What caused you all to know so much about Amelia?" the doctor continued to press. "Used to be you never knew about any of the others."

"This is your doing," Veronica was staring at the doctor. "Amelia learned so much from you and turned on us. Mary-Ann did not just go, doc. Amelia took her away. Amelia is going to win."

In the blink of an eye, a fire erupted around Amy as she quickly began to stand. The camera must have been picked up by the doctor and placed in his pocket, still recording. There was rustling as Dr. Finbow must have been moving.

"Amelia?" the click of a door opening could be heard.

A low, threatening voice rang through, "I told you this trap wouldn't hold me for long, doctor."

A fire alarm began ringing and screams were heard as something crashed, "You aren't getting away from me, doc. I told you what would happen the day I got out of that trap."

"Please, Amelia, there are innocent people here!" Dr. Finbow's strained voice begged. "Don't do this."

"They are going to be lucky to live through this night, Robert."

It sounded as if Dr. Finbow was struggling to breathe while chaos was spreading in the hospital. It was like that for what seemed like too long before a deep voice was yelling. The boys knew that voice to be John Winchester, chanting an exorcism. As their father's voice got closer and the chant was completed, a thump could be heard and the doctor gasping and coughing.

"This way," John's voice yelled and there was more rustling. The sounds continued as it seemed John was leading the doctor to safety outside. There was a whoosh of air and instantly sirens and more voices were heard. "Over here," John's voice screamed.

A woman's voice hollered, "He's down! Is she okay?"

John could be heard muttering something in the background before answering, "She's going to be okay." There was more muttering that they couldn't make out and silence.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked looking at Sam. He had his eyes on the screen so intently and focused solely on Sam that he didn't notice Amy standing at the door.

"It's the night your father saved me," Amy pushed off the doorframe, hair hanging around her face. The two men stood to face her as she took a couple hesitant steps in.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I hope y'all enjoy. It seems like mostly filler until I get Amelia where I want her._

 _I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape, or form._

* * *

"You weren't possessed," Sam stated.

"No," she shook her head, "I wasn't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean interjected. "The exorcism worked."

"In a way," Amy was standing with her arms crossed. "I wanted to talk to you guys before you found out through those files." She lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and breathed heavily.

"I'm not getting it," Dean declared.

She looked up with a pleading look, "Loretta made sandwiches, go in the kitchen and let me change out of this ridiculous outfit. I will explain everything to both of you."

Amy flinched at the look Sam was giving and Dean was nodding frantically, "Ok, yeah, you explain everything. Because I'm lost."

"I'm not," Sam was staring daggers at Amy. "Remember that kid Jesse?"

"That half demon kid?" Dean asked.

Sam was nodding as Amy spoke and walked across the hall to her room and began un-tucking her shirt, "That still isn't all the way right Sam. Seriously, go in the kitchen. Dean hasn't eaten all day today and I can explain everything," she was unbuttoning her shirt as she turned to look at them, "I promise."

"And if it isn't you that comes out?" Sam scoffed.

"Almost all of the others can explain it to you as well, if you'll listen," Amy shut the door to gain some privacy and get out of the starchy, uncomfortable clothes.

* * *

It had been a few days since Amy explained to the boys her history. She was biologically demon, angel, and human. An unholy mix that was created after Sam and Dean Winchester were never born in Apocalypse World. The same type of rift that Jack caused during his birth occurred during her birth. Her father, the angel, left her in this world in the hopes he could hide her away from Michael and the rest of the world. The rift closed and she was trapped as a baby in a world that didn't know what kind of danger she really could be to it.

Amy's base instinct was to repress her abilities so that other beings couldn't detect what she was. It was a warning from her father, much like the warning Kelly Kline gave her son which caused him to grow rapidly. She was so good at repressing her powers she was even able to fool herself. Her terrible upbringing brought out her abilities and her mental instability. With her memories gone, she did not remember and everything repressed again upon instinct. She explained to them which personalities tended to use which abilities. With Amelia ready and willing to use whichever abilities served her purpose. Which no one was sure what her purpose was at this time, aside from wanting to rid herself of the other personalities.

It was Amy's hope to beat Amelia to it. And if she couldn't, to find a way to rid herself of any powers so that Amelia couldn't use them.

To that end, the boys thought it was best she stayed in the bunker with them. They would help her find a way to be "cured" and she would continue to help them find a way back into Apocalypse World. After all, she had the ability to open the rift, just not the knowledge on how.

Sam and Amy were pouring over books as Dean waltzed in with a fresh pile, "Alright, We've got Principia Phantasmagoia, Archive of the Unnatural Occurrences, Jower et Nuet, weird name."

Sam scoffed, "Jour et Nuit" he corrected. "It's, uh, French. It means The Book of Day and Night."

"Fancy," Dean retorted. "So this is everything that even mentions alternate realities, so there is bound to be something in here that talks about the Apocalypse World, right?"

Amy sighed and rubbed her temples, "Maybe." Sam nodded and pointed in Amy's direction.

"C'mon," Dean roughly called out.

"Jack is the only one who has purposely opened a rift over there before," Amy countered.

"Right, Dean," Sam began. "He was our way over there, so with him and Kaia gone, we-"

"We found him once. We can find him again," Dean let out.

"That's not how this works," Amy was pulling her hair back.

"He didn't just run away, he is in another reality. And only he knew how to purposely open the rift and get into that reality," Sam argued.

"I hate when you two are on the same pessimistic side," Dean smart-mouthed. "We'll just come up with a plan B, okay?"

"Does B stand for Brainless?" Amy asked. "Because everything here seems half-cooked."

Sam chuckled while Dean fired at him, "You said it yourself: We just keep our heads down and we do the work."

Sam had on his little-brother arguing face, " _You_ said that." Amy let out a bark of a laugh.

Dean looked to them as if he was almost caught off-guard before pointing, "And I was right." The two rolled their eyes as he talked. "Yeah. So you read, do your Sam and Amy research thing. I'm gonna go for a beer run."

"Yeah," Sam bent over the book he had been reading before.

"Whatever," Amy followed Sam's actions.

"We should probably loop Cas in at some point," Dean said pointedly to Sam and gave a quick flick of his eyes in Amy's direction.

"We'll fill him in when he calls. He checks in every day," Sam answered.

"Yeah, with a bunch of questions and no leads."

"I'm sure he's doing the best he can."

"And I'd honestly appreciate we don't tell the angel about the abomination in the bunker until we have a plan," Amy piped up.

"That's not what I meant," Dean acted defensive.

"Don't bullshit me, Dean," Amy didn't even look up.

"Just go get beer," Sam was motioning for Dean to leave. Dean tapped on a book and nodded before quickly heading out.

* * *

Amy screeched the chair back, "I gotta pee, Winchester. Don't read all the good books without me." Sam let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

Dean walked in and was nearly skipping down the stairs and Sam greeted, "Hey, uh, I think you might be right. I think maybe it's time we go ahead and call Cas because, I mean, if-if-"

Dean was whistling as he fully entered the room, he twirled, put down the case of beer and threw his keys on the table.

Sam looked on with confusion, "You all right?"

"Am I all right?" Dean responded, holding his hands over the table and peering over to Sam. "I'm in love."

"You-" Sam saw Amy walking back into the room, "Oh are you?" he looked amused in her direction.

"I mean, I am, like, full-on twitter pated here." Amy walked around Dean to look at him. "Seriously," he glanced between the two of them. "I can't wait for you to meet her. I mean, she's-" he inhaled deeply. "She's sweet and she's beautiful and she's just kinda sorta perfect."

Amy sank down into her chair and looked to Sam absolutely stunned and mouthed, "what the fuck?" Sam just shrugged in response.

Dean was moving towards some drawers over to the side, "Anyway, I was thinking about asking her to move in here with me. If that's cool, 'cause this is big-time."

Amy's face hardened as she turned full body watching Dean. Dean took something out of one of the drawers, placed it on a table and uncovered it.

Sam looked full-on worried, "Uh, Dean, w-what are you doing with the Black Grimoire?"

Amy was still watching every move Dean made but stayed quiet and stiff with her arms crossed.

Dean answered, smiling stupidly, "It's a gift. For Jamie."

Sam stood, "For Jamie?"

"My soul mate," Dean retorted. Amy kept her arms crossed, but the stiffness seemed to leave her as her eyes studied Dean darkly.

"Sure, yeah," Sam was attempting to approach the subject carefully. "And did she happen to ask for that book by name?"

"Yeah!" Dean shouted looking at him. "I mean, isn't that kind of cosmic fate, that we actually have it? Like…" Dean put his hands up to his head and mimicked an explosion sound. His mind was blown.

"Yup," Amy's voice rang out very low, "Cosmic fate." She looked at Sam expectantly.

"Right, yeah," Sam stumbled. "Ok, ok, OK!" he quick motioned to Amy. "I think I know what is going on here." He walked over to Dean. "Do you remember, uh, uh, Becky in Vegas? The love spell and-"

"No," Dean answered shortly.

"Okay," Sam put his fingers to his temples before re-explaining. I think Jamie must be a-a witch or a demon-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean put up defensively. " _Whoa._ "

"What?" Sam asked.

"Be nice, cuz she's got a sister," Dean replied. "And if you play your cards right, you know, you guys might fall for each other. You know, the less attractive siblings, they fall in love."

Amy's laugh was short and barked out. Sam looked to her with heat in his eyes. "What? It's kinda cute," she smarted off.

"Right?" Dean asked. "Amy gets it."

"Just hold on a second," Sam started.

"Can't wait 'cause she's waiting for me at the market, so I'm just gonna-" Dean made to grab the keys off the table, but Sam was quicker.

"Ok," Dean still had a smile on, "It's alright, you know why? Because it is gorgeous outside," he had begun to sing and started walking out.

Sam grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, "Dean, wait, listen. Amy, could you help me out here?"

"I really don't see why I should be stopping him from doing whatever the fuck he wants to do here," Amy responded.

Dean tried to walk away again and Sam tugged on his arm. The swinging punch that Dean spun into Sam's face was audible and Amy finally stood to see Sam unconscious on the ground. "Ouch," Dean said and looked at Amy. "Help him ice that when he comes to? I gotta get going on my date." He practically danced out the door.

Amy walked around the table to Sam and toed him, "Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall." She bent and smacked him on the cheek. "Yo!"

Sam groaned back into consciousness, "What the hell?"

"Looks like your brother really knows how to throw a punch," she stood and put her hands on her hips, "Looks like you don't really know how to take one."

Sam stood and looked at her, "Why didn't you help, Amy? Those witches cannot get their hands on that book."

Sam had started walking towards the garage and Amy was half jogging to keep up, "I think your problem is that you think I'm Amy."

"For fuck's sake," Sam grumbled as he got into Baby and the new Not-Amy hopped into the passenger side. Sam had started driving before asking, "And which one are you?"

She smirked with a head tilt, "Amelia."

Sam gripped the wheel tight and clenched his jaw as the name sunk in. Amelia let out a vicious sounding laugh. Sam was speeding towards the closest store he assumed Dean was walking to. He careened audibly around a corner just in time to see Dean standing in front of the taller blonde, holding a giant hammer. Amelia was laughing at the scene in front of her as Sam put the Impala in park, took the keys out while shooting her a hateful glance, and jumped out. All the sounds made Dean turn around in time to see his brother pointing a gun at the verified witch.

"Don't you point a gun at her!" Dean shouted before tackling Dean to the hood of the car.

The two witches were laughing as Amelia stepped out of the car and looked to them. The boys were shouting and wrestling, Sam attempting to search Dean's pockets for the hex bag. Amelia walked over to the two women. The taller one brought up her weapon ready to fight.

Amelia put up her hands as she sauntered closer to them, "I'm not looking to fight for them. I do suggest you leave, though, just in case the one with the flowing hair actually wins."

The girls nodded and got into the car they were standing next to. The tall one had to walk around to the passenger side and waggled her fingers, "Bye boys."

"No, don't leave!" Dean was shouting as Sam continued to dig into his pockets.

As the girls pulled away, Sam pulled out a tiny red bag, "See, look, Dean! I got it. A hex bag."

Dean grabbed Sam in a headlock and began strangling, the bag went flying, "I'm sorry Sam, I just-I love her so much."

"This is pathetic," Amelia let out as she pointed at the bag and it lit up in flames.

The pair finally pulled apart and were panting as they looked at the bag, then up to Amelia. A tall, redhead dressed in all black and purple walked slowly over with her heels clacking behind the short blonde.

The two men looked on wide-eyed as a Scottish accent rang out, "Hello, boys."

Amelia turned around to look at the woman, "Rowena," she smiled.

"Amelia," Rowena's nod was curt and her smile looked fake.

* * *

Back at the bunker, Sam and Dean were sitting, watching Rowena's turned back pour four drinks, "I heard that a hunter had exorcised you," Rowena stated to Amelia, who was standing near her.

"I was put out of commission for a bit because of, get this," she pointed to the Winchesters, "their dad. And Amy had to go and fall in love with the brute," she pointed in Dean's direction. Dean shifted in his seat as those words were never spoken between them. They hadn't been intimiate or alone in a room since she told the brothers about how she came into existence.

"And Amy hasn't had that doctor help her again?"

Amelia took the drink being handed to her, "She wouldn't dare. Did you know he has a wife and child now?"

"I see," Rowena turned to the boys and walked over to glasses to them. "Go ahead, ask me."

"How are you alive?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Lucifer told us he killed you," Sam explained, "pretty, uh, pretty graphically."

"Dude, for real," Amelia kept her eyes on the witch.

"How would you know?" Dean spat.

"Because that memory is still here," she pointed to her head. "Amy is well aware what torture Lucifer inflicted."

"And he did," Rowena responded tersely. "But I take precautions to be sure that if I die, it is temporary."

"I love this woman," Amelia beamed to the boys. "Her survival knows no bounds."

"So, a resurrection spell," Sam stated. "Like last time?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "That said, it took a very long time to heal. And I'm not interested in it ever happening again."

"Thus the need for the Black Grimoire," Amelia finished. "Same old Rowena, always looking out for number one."

"Yup," Dean looked on suspiciously, "You happen to show up right when it's stolen. What a coincidence."

Amelia snorted as Rowena spoke, "No coincidence. I felt the book moving. In a moment of weakness, I may have put a tracking spell on the Grimore behind your backs."

"Moment of weakness, huh?" Dean showed his righteous disbelief. "Right."

"Why do you want it so bad? Why now?" Sam asked.

Rowena rolled her eyes so hard, her head followed suit, "Years ago, the Grand Coven cast a binding spell, limiting aspects of my magic. There's a page in the Grimoire that may help."

"Help you become more powerful?" Dean got loud. "Yeah, that's what we want."

"Help me _protect_ myself," she enunciated.

"Let me get this straight," Sam held a hand up. "You, uh, felt the book moving and you decided what? You'd show up and just take it?"

"What was she gonna do?" Amelia snorted. "Ask nicely for it?" Amelia tilted her head. "I have a feeling you two would say no."

"Not just no," Dean responded, "Hell no."

"Exactly," Rowena pointed to Dean. "Now I'm worried the girls will damage the book, and you're worried about the awful things they'll do with it, so…Let's help each other, shall we?"

"I'm so not in on this fight," Amelia put her drink down.

"You made that clear when you let the witches get away," Dean's face was set angrily. Amelia just shrugged at him.

"Dean and I don't need either of your help," Sam stated. "We've handled witches before."

"You're familiar with our work, right?" Dean asked Rowena.

Rowena was amused as she answered, "Oh, you Winchesters. I've changed."

"I hope not," Amelia smarted.

Rowena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in through her nose, out through her mouth. She stepped forward and leaned lightly on the table before opening her eyes to look at just the two men, "Honestly. Having your skull crushed and being burned alive can do that to a girl." She straightened up, "And it's my tracking spell so if you want to find those girls…weelll, lover?" she had looked at Dean suggestively.

Dean nodded and looked down, not amused by her antics, "Okay."

"You'll need me." She raised her glass up "Slainte," Rowena tipped back the last of her drink and set the glass down. "Oh, one more thing. Where's my son?"

"Oh yeah," Amelia began backing out of the room. "I'm definitely not in on this one."

* * *

Amelia had walked out of the bunker and moved herself to a power she could feel shaking in her core. She stood outside a walkway and could hear a gruff voice speaking, "How about I tell you a few truths about your son?" She leaned against the wall and listened.

"Did you just have an angel stroke?" a lighter, more mocking tone asked.

"Did you know that he loves movies? Fantasy movies, movies with heroes who crush villains."

"That's nurture. That's-That's not nature."

"And he's thoughtful. He's emotional. Remarkably intuitive. You – you know, he, uhm, he resurrected me just out of instinct. Isn't that a beautiful gesture?"

The other voice was agitated as it answered, "Yeah, that's – ah – that's beautiful."

"Jack would rather kill you than hug you. Seems relevant. Did you know he doesn't even really look like you. And he reminds me so much of his mother."

The other man was so quite, Amelia didn't hear his response. She did feel power surge and heard something hit against a wall. She stayed quiet and hidden, listening to the two angels. Listening as Lucifer's powers grew stronger.

Amelia felt a demon approaching and quickly retreated into the shadows. Castiel was goading Lucifer, "Face it. You are useless and impotent and unnecessary, and you will die alone, unmourned."

"You talking to me, pretty boy?" The demon asked.

"No, he's talking to me," Lucifer called out.

"Yeah. Well, he does have a point. Aw, did you lose your little stick?"

"I did," Lucifer chided.

Amelia crept out into the light to see what was happening as she could feel Lucifer's powers being used. The demon was outside of the cage, being strangled by Lucifer, "How did you?"

"Turns out rage is a good motivator. And I think you forgot something, I'm Lucifer," he stabbed a small stick into the demon's neck and let go. The demon backed away as Lucifer continued, "Told you size didn't matter." The demon sputtered as he watched Lucifer open the cage, completely oblivious to Castiel who had escaped and was behind him. "Whoops."

The demon attempted to turn and run and Castiel was ready, "Someone got mad and broke his warding." Cas put his hand against the demon's forehead and lit the demon up with all the smite from an angel.

As the two were about to walk out, more demons came into the room behind them, ready to fight. Amelia finally revealed herself running in front of them and pointing, "Demons!"

Amelia brought out an angel blade Amy had tucked away in her boot and joined the two angels in fighting the demons regular-style. She didn't necessarily have a plan in mind yet, but she was sure she didn't want the two angels to know exactly what she could do, what she was. Not yet anyway.

They fought their way all the way to the outside. Amelia was the first one outside and she walked all the way to the curb before turning around. She squinted in the bright light, "There will be more of them coming if we don't go, now."

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Fighting some witches who got a hold of the Black Grimoire," Amelia answered honestly. "Look, I didn't even know I was going to be finding you, the boys have no idea you aren't out and about doing your angel thing. They've been receiving your calls."

"That was Asmodeous," Castiel explained.

Amelia nodded, "Ok, well we gotta go before more demons come. Or worse, Asmodeous shows up.

Lucifer piped up, "You know, this would be ssooo much easier if I was stronger." He looked directly at Castiel. "Hint, hint, hint."

"What the hell is he hinting?" Amelia asked.

"He wants siphon my grace."

"Ew, cannibalism."

"It's not happening," Castiel assured.

"Oh c'mon Castiel," Lucifer begged. "We just fought side by side, mano e moano, and womano."

"Charmer, I see," Amelia retorted.

"You two have to trust me," he responded.

"Oh, I trusted you," Castiel started, "when we fought the Darkness, and then you betrayed us. And I trusted you-"

Lucifer lunged at Castiel with the angel blade. Amelia had no idea why she was reacting the way she was, but she pulled Castiel out of the way and stabbed Lucifer with the blade in her own hand. His eyes flickered as his grace took the hit. Amelia pulled the weapon out, grabbed Castiel, and they disappeared from Lucifer's sight. The pair materialized in front of the bunker exit.

"They're inside," Amelia said as she opened the door and walked in. "Getting the book must have been a success." Castiel was staring at her in disbelief as she looked back at him. "C'mon then. I don't know your story, you're gonna have to explain this shit to those two bumbling idiots."

Castiel followed her in. They reached the war room when Cas tried to ask, "Amy, how did you-?"

"Don't call me that," she cut off. "I'm not Amy."

Dean heard the two voices before Sam and walked in on the two, "Where the hell did you go?"

"Does it matter?" she faced him. "I found your friend locked up in a cage. I didn't have to help him fight his way out or reveal to him and Lucifer that I'm not purely human. You would think that would be appreciated."

"Lucifer is back?" Sam swallowed hard. Castiel nodded in response.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hey-o!!!! Ever so sorry I'm lame and do not update on a nice schedule._ _As per usual, I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters._

- _BREAK-_

Amelia made to leave but Dean grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Amelia used the momentum he created to smack him across the face.

"Amy might let you get away with shit moves like that, but I will kill you and everyone you love if you lay a hand on me again," her voice was low and threatening.

"Fucking hell," Dean was rubbing his chin, "I just wanted to ask you some questions before you disappeared again."

Amelia folded her arms over her chest and stared down all three men before her. The presence she gave off made her seem more intimidating than her small frame had ever given off before.

Sam gestured out to her to sit, "Please…Amelia. We're here for all of you, not just Amy."

"Mhmm," Amelia sat down on the edge of a chair. "Save the empathetic puppy dog eyes for someone who wants them. I'm not saying I will answer your questions. Hell, I might even lie to you," she shrugged. "You have about five minutes before I have to go. Lucifer wasn't the only power I wanted to check on."

"What do you mean by that?" Castiel asked.

"I can sense powers," Amelia answered. "I was specifically searching for Archangels when I found you and Lucifer."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Dean asked.

"Because things are very different since the last time I was out," she closed her eyes. "Tune into Angel Radio and there is very little there. Heaven is struggling, the angels are dying. I can feel Michael in the cage," her eyes opened. "Then I felt him. Just the smallest thrum, barely even a spark. Whatever happened to him, he is quite weak, our dear Lucifer."

"Weak?" Sam straightened at the thought.

"Yes," Castiel answered. "Amelia saved me from him taking my grace. Although I don't understand how or why."

"Oh, I'm just your average demon nephilim," Amelia smiled.

"That kind of abomination purely doesn't exist," Castiel responded. Sam and Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Well fuck you very much," Amelia retorted, "but I very much exist." The look on Castiel's face was that of absolute horror and disgust.

"We'll fill you in on that later," Dean butt in. "Why would you save Cas? Amy said you're basically evil."

She let out a laugh, "I can imagine she would say that about me."

"So why save Cas?" Dean repeated.

Amelia looked over to Castiel pensively, "I'm not one hundred percent certain on that. I just didn't want him dead." She looked up at Dean with dark eyes and a mean smile, "At least not yet."

Castiel was still dumbfounded at the thought that there was a demon nephilim, "You can't exist."

"Oh, but I can," Amelia's voice dropped even lower. "See, I'm also from Apocalypse World." Castiel's shock showed through as he looked at the brothers who wore guilty, shifty looks. "And when Mary Campbell didn't make the deal to save John Winchester's life, when Sam and Dean could no longer be born, Mom went a little off the rails."

Castiel gave a quizzical look, "Who was your mom?"

Amelia gave one, loud clap, "Castiel with the important questions!" She looked to the two boys "Neither of you asked WHO Amy's parents were over there. Like, don't you think that would be slightly important?"

Dean and Sam looked to each other and gave small shrugs as she was right; they both failed to get all the details.

Amelia's laugh was loud and earsplitting as she stood again, "Time is up boyos, I got somewhere I have to be."

Dean moved again to try to catch her and was stopped dead in his tracks, "I told you I will not stand for your physical bullshit, no man is allowed to touch me without my permission." She continued to walk up the spiral staircase, "Oh, and Mommy Dearest was Lillith," the door shut with a slam and Dean was able to move again.

"You two knew Amy was from Apocalypse World?" Castiel accused. "You knew she wasn't human?!"

"I told you we should have told him sooner," Dean pointed to Sam.

"We were trying to help her," Sam defended. "I thought you were following leads and didn't want you to be distracted."

"How long have you known?" Cas asked.

"Only about a week," Dean affirmed.

"It's a good thing you didn't tell me then," Cas gave a curt nod, "You would have just been telling Asmodeus. The less he knows, the better."

Castiel continued to tell the boys of what had happened to him and for just how long.

 _-BREAK-_

Amelia didn't even bother to hide when she arrived in hell. The blip of grace that she could sense was so weak, barely existent. She wasn't going to waste time waiting in the shadows. Her entire life had been dedicated to protecting Amy, by any means necessary. Amy squandered that life, she was going to do so much more now. But first, that grace. Where ever it was down here, whoever was holding it, Amelia was going to seek her revenge.

"You," a random demon called out. "You have some nerve coming back here after helping Lucifer get free."

"Me?" Amelia acted. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else. Take me to the one in charge and I can explain everything."

The demon had approached and grabbed her hand, "I will be taking you straight to Asmodeus. He'll reward me for bringing him the one that helped Lucifer and Castiel escape."

"Aw, honey, they would have gotten out with or without aide. Or do you really believe Lucifer, the one who MADE Asmodeus, could be so easily held captive for long?"

"His grace is diminished," the demon's response was weak.

Amelia barked out a laugh, "A temporary problem, I assure you. And any of you demons aligning yourself with his captor should really be worried when his powers come back in full force."

The demon was looking slightly scared as she opened the door to the throne room, "I found the one who helped Lucifer escape!" She attempted to throw Amelia towards Asmodeus, but Amelia stood her ground.

"What have we here?" Asmodeus tongue slithered. "That is quite a lot of power in such a small form."

Ketch turned to see Amelia and his face hardened, "What are you doing here Amy?"

Amelia shook her head as she passed the tall, dark man and approached Asmodeus, "That is a lot of white." She laughed gestured at his outfit. " And I am not Amy. My name is Amelia, and this type of confusion is part of why I wanted to speak directly to you."

"Oh," Asmodeus raised a brow. "Amy, Amelia, what difference should that make?"

"It makes a lot of difference," Ketch backed away, not wanting to be near Amelia. "Amelia is the personality inside Amy that will wreck anyone in her path. She is Amelia because she emerged in a time when Amy needed her, needed to do something she didn't feel she had the strength to do. Amelia arose and did what needed to be done. The reason she has her name is because she feels they are basically one."

"And we are," Amelia nodded. "Without Amy, I don't exist. Without me, Amy doesn't exist. Or, at least, we wouldn't currently. In all honesty, if I could rid myself of the do-gooder hunter now, I would in a heartbeat. But that will take time."

"So your possessing her?" Asmodeus asked.

"Almost," Amelia answered, "but not quite. See Amy and I share the body, but up here," she pointed to her head, "there are many. It was Amy that helped Castiel and Lucifer. My understanding is that she was here for Castiel, not Lucifer."

"How did she know that Castiel was here?" Ketch eyed her suspiciously.

"No idea," she shrugged. "That's the problem with so many of us in here, can't keep tabs on everyone's actions. I mean honestly, I would blame the demons here." She gestured around the room at large, "They were supposed to be guarding them, right? How did Amy even get close enough to help them?"

"Indeed," Asmodeus affirmed. "All these fools had to do was keep Lucifer on ice until I returned from an important errand."

"Frankly, I'm shocked you left," Ketch smarted off.

"I mean," Amelia gestured, "He said it was an important errand. I'm sure it was vital to whatever plan he has cooking up. Right?"

"Why does my plan concern you?" Asmodeus looked on with distrust.

"Because," Amelia began and her power began swirling around in the room. The demons were suffocating on in and Ketch fell to his knees with the impact of it. Asmodeus began to loosen his tie in an effort to stop the strangling feeling. "I want to help." She smirked as she let go of everyone. "And now you know, if I wanted that pathetic throne, I would just take it from you. So, you can trust me. As long as your plan has something to with getting rid of Lucifer once and for all, I am here for it. So, are you ready to let me in on that plan of yours?"

Ketch had risen back up on his feet and smoothed himself out, Asmodeus regained his composure and gave a curt nod, "My initial thought was to take Lucifer prisoner, but that's proven to be, uh-"

"Monumentally stupid?" Ketch smarted off.

Amelia looked at the only human in the room with disbelief. Asmodeus looked at him with anger alighting his face, he rose from the throne, strode past Amelia and lined directly up to Ketch. The posturing between the two was tense, but Amelia found it comical to watch.

"Indeed," Asmodeus smoothed down his jacket and held Ketch's gaze. "So, take two. I want you to kill him."

"You want to send a human to kill Lucifer?" Amelia walked over to be able to see both of their faces.

"Aw," Asmodeus shrugged, "he's running on empty. Nice angel blade to the heart, he'll go down." He looked the man up and down, "Probably." He turned away, waggling eyebrows at Amelia before walking back to the throne.

Amelia caught Ketch's eyes, "You're gonna wanna do it fast."

"Before he fills up the tank, I daresay,"Asmodeus affirmed.

"And if he does?" Ketch questioned.

"Oh," Asmodeus turned to look around, "then I believe we're all dead." He sat back down, "Even my new ally that I would like to get to know better."

 _-BREAK-_

The boys had faced off with Lucifer and Anaiel only to find out that Lucifer was not as weak as they believed. They were all on the ground, about to be killed by Lucifer when Ketch ran in with a demon bomb and quickly threw it in the room. Lucifer and Anaiel disappeared before the bomb lit up in the room.

The three men got up off the floor and Dean went off, "Congratulations, you just helped Lucifer escape."

Ketch countered, "Put another way, I opted out of my own escape and put myself in harm's way to save your lives. Again."

"Alright, alright," Sam interjected. "How did you get out of the trunk?"

"I'm Ketch," he answered in a cocky tone. Dean gave an annoyed look as he continued, "I found the demon bomb in your weapons cash, and I thought with Lucifer's weakened state it might make a dent."

Castiel spoke, "Well it seems his weakened state may have been greatly exaggerated."

"Yeah, exactly," Sam began sputtering. "A-a-a-and Jo, what's the deal with her?"

"I don't know," Castiel answered. "In Heaven she was nothing, she was a low level functionary."

Dean had begun to collet their things to head out without keeping his eyes off Ketch, "And now she's Satan's gal pal, that's awesome."

Ketch kept his composure, "Gentlemen, this may once again fall on deaf ears, but I'll shall have another go. Clearly, Lucifer is more dangerous than we thought. I propose we pull resources and go after him together."

Every single one of them rolled their eyes and Sam spoke, "Dude, why would we ever trust you?"

"Fine," Ketch began. "As proof of my sincerity, I shall come clean. I am working for Asmodeus."

Sam and Castiel exchanged glances as Dean asked, "Whoa, what?"

"And Amelia has joined his forces," Ketch completed. "Happy?"

"How the hell is that supposed to make us feel better?" Dean hollered.

"It's not," he replied simply. "It is supposed to provide an opportunity. If I am working for him, then I can pass on information to you. And the added bonus, I can keep you updated on your girlfriend's whereabouts."

Dean and Sam shared a look in thought as Castiel scoffed, "Oh right, and you would do that for us?"

"For everyone," Ketch corrected. "I know you think I'm a monster-"

"Because you are," Dean cut him off.

Ketch took a slow inhale to keep himself calm, "But even I must draw the line somewhere. And letting Lucifer free on the Earth? Well, as it turns out, that's my line. Not to mention the whole Michael situation. I know you want to kill me. I know you can't forgive me. But if you think about it, I'm the lesser of, well, at least four evils. I'm counting your girlfriend in on that one."

"Screw you," Dean responded.

"She is not to be trifled with," he shook his head. "All I ask is that you wait to murder me until after I prove useful."

"This is ridiculous," Dean growled as he walked past Ketch to leave the motel room.

 _-BREAK-_

"I missed him by seconds," Ketch was spinning his tale. Amelia looked on, not letting Asmodeus know that she could tell Ketch was leaving something out. "Rest assured, Lucifer will be found."

"And killed," Asmodeus confirmed. "Before he cause anymore problems."

"Or before those idiot Winchester brothers use him to open up a gate to Michael land," Amelia chimed in.

Asmodeus raised his drink in her direction, "That stick up his ass arch angel is the last thing I need."

"Yes, well, Lucifer is getting stronger," Ketch explained. "As good as I am, and I am very good, I don't think even I can beat the devil at full power."

"Of course you can't," Amelia crossed her arms.

Asmodeus took a sip and turned, holding up his hand, "You'll recall that important errand I had mentioned." He opened an old metal container. "Word had gotten back to me that a certain artefact I thought had been lost forever, resurfaced. And not it's mine."

He held up a wooden looking cylindrical item and Amelia piped in, recognized what would be in there, "No freaking way."

Asmodeus smirked in her direction, "You are a quick one. I like it." He opened it to show Ketch the golden blade inside. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ketch let out a very silent, "oh yes."

"The arch angel blade," Amelia breathed while eyeing it.

"The only known weapon capable of destroying and arch angel," Asmodeus lifted the blade up and mocked using it on Ketch.

"You'll forgive me," Ketch stated, "but my reading of the lore suggests that the blade is only effective if wielded by an arch angel."

"That is correct," Amelia said, "which I would put money down that Asmodeus has that covered."

"I most certainly do," Asmodeus announced. He led them to the dungeons and opened the top, barred portion. "Allow me to make an introduction. Mr. Ketch and Amelia meet the arch angel Gabriel."

Amelia swallowed hard as she looked over the bloody, beaten, torn down man that was Gabriel. Careful not to show the rage against Asmodeus within herself.


	20. Chapter 20

_A_ / _N: I_ _do not own Supernatural. I use the characters and storyline for my own entertainment. Have fun reading lovies._

"This is literally the most demeaning task I have ever been sent to do," Ketch complained as he threw dead rodents onto the table. Amelia scoffed as she continued to put ingredients into a pewter mini-cauldron. "I mean honestly, he could get this room open himself."

Amelia began grinding ingredients, "He's too busy getting high off Arch-Angel juice."

"You look murderous," Ketch observed.

"Oh, is it obvious?" Amelia put on a squeaky, sarcastic voice.

"Why are you pretending to be on his side?"

Amelia cut off the foot of one of the dead rats, "Because I'm getting information. My plans are greater than all of this," she gestured out. "I have time, I am patient. Infiltration will always provide accurate and abundant knowledge. Way more than torture ever will."

Ketch nodded, "Both have their merits."

Amelia tossed in another piece of ingredients and a tiny explosion occurred, "Sshhhh."

- _BREAK_ -

Amelia walked down the dark corridor, demons parting as she past. The ease with which she could take Hell over astounded her. Asmodeus' own ego and pride made him blind to the sheer hatred she felt towards him. There was an entire infinity of souls deserving of torture and he was enslaving Gabriel? Her head began spinning and she ducked into an empty room. Leaning against the heavy door, her breathing labored and her eyes turned black.

"Don't even try it," she spoke aloud.

A sharp ringing sounded from within her head and she nearly collapsed to the ground, grasping her head in pain. Once her composure was regained, her eyes were a steely grey. She looked down at the outfit she was wearing and let out an audible groan. Trying to pull the shorts she was wearing down, she popped out of the room, knowing time was not on her side.

- _BREAK_ -

"That was the coolest thing that's ever happened to me," Dean had a giant grin on facing Sam and Cas. "And that includes the Cartwright twins."

"What did you do with the Cartwright twins?" Castiel asked sincerely.

"Oh," Dean laughed and stammered as he looked around he turned just enough to see Amy's figure come into the room and his laughter died down.

"Amy!" Sam called out.

"Loretta," Dean corrected and she nodded.

"How do you know?" Castiel questioned.

"Because I do," Dean sounded defensive.

"Because he pays attention to all the differences," Loretta walked in, "The subtle and not so subtle differences of each of us. Dean knows on sight when Amy is not present, even if it might take him a little to know which one is out."

"We need to finish up, I'll be right back," Dean gruffed out.

"I don't really have a lot of time," Loretta implored.

"Just let us finish then we'll talk about whatever you wanna talk about," Dean was short with her. The different personalities constantly popping up was wearing thin on him.

Loretta and Castiel looked to Sam with questions in their eyes. "I don't think I wanna know," he shrugged over to them.

Dean was back in record time with a sledge hammer in one hand and a flame thrower in the other. He tossed the flame thrower for Sam to catch and walked over to the TV with regret etched on his face. He paused for a moment, then lifted the sledge hammer, "Well, sorry, sweetheart." He gave the TV one big hit and it came crashing down. He stooped and searched through the rubble to find a switchblade that he flung over to Sam.

A young boy appeared in a flash and it dawned on Loretta what important business they were dealing with. "Time to go, kid," Dean informed the spirit.

"But what about the bad man?" he asked.

"Don't worry about him," Sam assured. "We'll take car of him, alright?"

Sam completed the task of burning the item the spirit had clung to, and he left in a flame as spirits do. The reality and sadness of what they had to do clearly weighed down on them.

Dean was the first to walk out of the room, letting out a low, "Time to get the bad man." All three followed in his wake.

- _BREAK_ -

Loretta had stayed back in the bunker while the three men went to the pawn shop their latest adventure had started. When they came back in, she was seated in the war room, her leg bouncing with anxiety.

"Loretta," Dean gestured to the uncharacteristic action from this personality, "what gives?"

She took a deep breath and was about to speak when she suddenly fell from the chair to her knees, tears streaming down her face while she screamed, her hands holding onto her head as if it might split open.

"Holy shit, Loretta," Dean rushed over and grabbed her. He didn't let go even after she quit screaming and brought her hands down. "What the hell is going on?"

Loretta placed her hands on his chest and pushed away to look at him, he kept his hands on her, afraid she would fall again. She looked directly into those evergreen eyes and said, "Amy is losing."

"Losing? Losing what?"

"Amelia is taking over," Loretta finally pulled away. "All those years ago, she successfully killed Roni. Not too long ago, Amy pulled us all into that same room. She was trying to round us up to fight Amelia. She wanted us to work together to rid us of Amelia for good. But before we could hear the entire plan, Amelia broke in. She originally went straight for Amy, but I blocked her path." Loretta held up her arm, "It came at a cost." The men looked at the scar that formed there. "When she got back up, she immediately lashed out at whoever was closest. Poor Lilly was so scared,"

"She killed Lilly?" Dean asked.

"No," Loretta shook her head. "Mary-Ann jumped in front of the blast and Amy went charging after Amelia."

"Was she harmed?" Sam questioned.

Loretta shook her head, "I don't know."

"You don't know?!" Dean looked livid. "How could you not know?"

"They disappeared," Loretta gave a frantic waive of her hands. "I don't know what happened or where exactly Amy is," she said the last while pointing to her head.

"You don't know where she is?" Dean growled out. "So she could be gone?"

"No," Loretta declared. "She is still in here, I just don't know where exactly. It's like she's asleep, or in a coma and Amelia has her hidden away. Lilly and I have been just attempting to hide and survive.

"So what are you doing out?" Sam motioned.

"Something happened."

"Oh, something happened," Dean clapped. "That answers everything."

"Amy did something," Loretta looked at Dean scathingly. "I don't know what she did, but I could hear her scream out." Dean looked at her expectantly. "She wanted me to get your help."

"We're not exactly experts on what is going on in there," Dean let out, nearly defeated.

"No, not with that," Loretta made a cutting motion. "No, he needs rescuing. We have to get him out."

"He?" All three asked.

"He who?" Dean finished. Loretta grabbed her head again and began screaming. "Shit," Dean exclaimed, "what the hell is happening?"

"Amelia, no!" Loretta screamed while looking out, seemingly at nothing.

Castiel stepped closer as a light in Loretta's eyes flickered and blackness filled them. "You killed her," he said flatly.

"Very astute of you Castiel," the deep timbre of Amelia's voice filled the air.

"For fuck's sake," Dean shouted.

"For fuck's sake indeed," Amelia spun to look at him. "Here's the deal you three; you don't allow Lilly or Amy anywhere near you."

"Excuse me?" Dean crossed his arms. "Why?" Sam asked.

"Because," Amelia lifted her hands up and made a pushing movement. All three men flew backwards and strangled against the walls behind them, "if I come anywhere near you three again, I will kill everyone in a five mile radius." She disappeared in a swirl of black smoke and the three fell from the walls.

"God dammit!" Dean screamed out the moment his breath was back.

- _BREAK_ -

Amelia had delivered the message to Asmodeus of the Winchester's research. With less people clogging up the mind, she was getting great at retrieving the memories of the others. Loretta's alone time in the bunker really shined some light on the plans of the Winchesters. She knew the boys were looking to open a portal and had found a spell that they needed specific ingredients to execute. She wanted Asmodeus' attention elsewhere while she began her coo. She decided that to complete her plan, an army of disloyal demons would actually come in quite handy. While her plan worked, she did not anticipate Lilly's reaction to knowing that archangel grace was a necessary ingredient. Knowing Gabriel was one of the last remaining to provide that ingredient kicked into high gear Lilly's desperation to help him get out.

She fought her way to the surface, successfully locking Amelia away in a corner of their shared mind so that she could take control. She walked towards the throne room where Gabriel was being kept in a small cage and found Ketch attempting to turn a corner and smacking straight into a demon.

"What the hell?" the demon exclaimed and Ketch was quick to pull an angel blade out to stab the demon through the underside of his chin and into the head.

Ketch had twirled to grab hold of Gabriel and spotted Amelia rushing towards them. He brandished the weapon towards her.

"Put that thing down before you poke your eye out," Lilly shook her head as she laid a hand gently on Gabriel. He recoiled at first, his screams muffled by still having his mouth sewn shut. Just a small fraction of grace flowed through Lilly and it calmed the prisoner as he looked at her in wonder.

"What are you doing?" Ketch eyes her suspiciously.

"Helping, of course," she smiled as she held a hand on both men's arms and teleported them out of hell.

- _BREAK_ -

The three of them had to wait for Dean and Sam to return to the bunker. Lilly hummed and would allow her grace to flicker and soothe over Gabriel in an attempt to calm him. It only worked for a few minutes at a time, but it was worth it to see his face calm.

She was studying his face and contemplating how she was going to remove the stitching from his lips when they heard the unmistakable timbres of the Winchester brothers. Ketch moved quickly to go meet them.

As he entered the room, he had his hands up, "Wait," he called out.

The Winchesters had their guns up in half a second, "Son of a bitch," Dean breathed out as he aimed and cocked the gun.

"I come in peace," Ketch stated.

"Yeah, right," Sam let out skeptically.

"And I brought you a gift," he waived over to Lilly telling her to come forward with Gabriel.

She slowly walked into the doorway with the archangel.

"Wait a second, is that?" Sam started.

"Loretta said we have to save him," Dean's realization dawning immediately.

"No, no, that's impossible," Sam was stammering. "He…He's dead. We saw him die."

"Or did you?" Ketch asked.

"No matter what reality we're in," Lilly was helping him into a chair, "his ability to find a way to survive is impressive."

Both Winchesters were still pointing their guns, but they were lowered. "What did you do to him?" Dean accused.

"Not me," Ketch said, "Asmodeus."

"It's true," Lilly nodded. Ketch was helping Gabriel escape when I came down the hallway."

"I understand you may need an archangel for a spell," Ketch chimed in.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Even when you do something nice, it's self-serving."

"We need his grace," Sam admitted.

Gabriel began screaming, the muffled sound startling everyone.

"No, no, no, no," Ketch was saying as Lilly began shushing him and tried to soothe him. She held her hand to his face and there was a light between them, he quieted. Seemingly just for her.

"Nervy," Ketch shrugged and pulled out a vial of Gabriel's grace. He placed it gently on the table, being sure Gabriel could see it too. "Oh, and," he remembered and pulled out a gold blade, "the archangel blade." He placed the weapon on the table next to the grace.

"What is the catch? What do you want?" Sam stared down Ketch.

"Protection," he answered without posturing. "From Asmodeus."

"The one you're working for?" Dean growled.

"Was working for," Lilly tilted her head in the boy's direction. "Asmodeus will kill him for freeing Gabriel and bringing him here."

Ketch nodded, "He will hunt me to the ends of the Earth. This is the only safe place I know.

Sam scoffed, "What? You think you're just gonna move in?"

"Dibs on the top bunk?" He tried a light joke.

"No," Sam affirmed.

"Deal," Dean said looking at Lilly's pleading eyes. Somewhere in there, Amy wanted him to help.

"What?" Sam looked to Dean incredulously.

"I don't know what the hell's going on here," he shook his head, "But if this helps us get Mom back, helps us get Jack back, then…sure." He looked to Lilly who mouthed a "thank you." Dean shook his head. Even without her imploring eyes, he felt sure that he would have agreed to the deal. He looked to Ketch, "Whatever you want."

"Ok," Lilly spoke quietly. "Who has steady hands, because I can't let his mouth be sewn shut any longer." She gestured out, "This is barbaric."

Sam went to gather the first aide scissors and began his work. Dean was packing a backpack with gear as Lilly went into his room, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go. No use burning daylight, time to get Mom and Jack back," he answered.

"Dean, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," he paused and coldly stared at her. He noticed the young innocence that normally brimmed from Lilly had been dimmed. She seemed even more like Amy. "You should go. If Amelia

finds you were here, she may follow through on her threat."

"I can escape away from you before she surfaces,."

"What?"

"There is only three of us in here, Dean. One is hidden away, sleeping, one is standing before you, and one is locked away in a cage inside here," she gave her head a tap the way all personalities did when discussing what was going on.

"Locked in a cage?" He asked.

She nodded, "I took a page out of Asmodeus' book and locked her away. It is not impenetrable. I am certain she'll find a way out, but I had to do something. If you were in my shoes, you would have acted too."

Dean started walking away, back towards the room where Sam had started delicately cutting the stitches from Gabriel's lips, "Yeah, kid. Ya did good helping rescue Gabriel."

"Stop calling me kid, Dean. I'm not a kid. And I'm coming with."

Sam stood, "Are you two serious?" he asked in unison with Dean's, "Like hell you are!"

"Shouldn't we wait?" Sam asked.

Lilly crossed her arms and responded with sass, "Just burning daylight to wait. Dean wants to open the door and get to the other side. That is MY home Dean."

"No," he motioned with his hands, "no, your home is here. Amy's home is here. I don't care where your parents were from, you belong here and I'm not risking losing you over there."

"Sam, talk some sense into your brother," Lilly was talking widely with her hands.

"Maybe it isn't the safest for you to be over there if Amelia makes an appearance?" Sam asked.

"You're serious?"

Sam was looking anywhere but towards Lilly, "I'm gonna go get my gear."

"Oh whoa," Dean said. "I'm heading in alone. You stay here and watch the busted up arch angel and keep an eye on Miss Stubborn. I need you here, just in case."

Ketch entered the room with a bag packed, "And I'm coming with you."

"What the ever-living fuck?" Lilly burst out.

"As I said, Asmodeus will be hunting me to the ends of the Earth. It is best if I am not on this Earth," his tone was matter-of-fact.

"You know it's a warzone over there, right?" Sam questioned.

"Won't be my first, shan't be my last," Ketch followed up.

Dean gave a curt nod, "Fine."

"FINE?" Lilly and Sam asked at the same time. Sam continued, "So you want Ketch to go and not me?"

"I don't care if he dies," Dean began. "Hell, I'm kinda rootin' for it." Ketch gave a sly smile in response.

"You can't just-" Lilly tried.

"No, I have to," Dean cut her off. "It takes something that has been over there before to open up the right door."

"Who better than someone BORN over there!?" Lilly pointed to herself. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't," Dean clenched his jaw. "I haven't forgotten a thing about you. Which is why you are not going over there. Amy is not going over there. Amelia sure as hell ain't gettin' anywhere near there!" He turned to Sam, "And if something happens to me over there. If-if-if time runs out, then I need you to come and save me. I need you to keep her safe."

"It's safer if we go together," Sam argued.

"I'm with Sam on this," Lilly added.

"Oh, c'mon," Dean shook his head. "There is no such thing as safer over there. You know that." Sam's jaw was clenched and he was staring at Dean heatedly. "I know you don't like this. I don't expect you to. But this is the way it is going to be."

Sam allowed some of the tension out of his shoulders, the fight over. Lilly threw her hands up and walked out, "You have got to be fucking kidding me! I risk everything to get out to the surface and this is what happens. You both can suck big, hairy balls."

Sam did most of the preparing for the spell and got the door opened. Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "If it comes down to her or him." He just stared into Sam's eyes and Sam nodded. "Great," Dean said as he turned to approach the tear in realities with Ketch.


End file.
